My neighbor is a Demon! (Hiei x OC)
by InariKiri
Summary: Ever wondered what Hiei was up to during his stay in the human world? Well, here is my version of those events: Hiei is moved into an apartment in town because, well Koenma has to put him somewhere. There he is faced with the family next door and, against his will, their hospitality. Little does he know there is more to this nearly cliché appearing family then meets the eye.
1. 1 Cookies make the world go round (Yuko)

**I've been putting this up on Wattpad, but I wanted to share it with you guys too for those who are interested. I hope you like it despite its randomness at times. The title says who's point of view will be in it.**

* * *

My name is Yuko, Takagi Yuko. I am an average fifteen-year-old girl, living in a calm neighborhood's apartment building with my family; my dad Hideki, my mom Aya and my nine-year-old kid brother Reiji.

I live a relatively normal life where little exciting ever happens, but that all starts to change when someone new moves into the apartment next door.

…..

"I think someone finally moved into the apartment across the hall." Mom says as she fills our bowls with rice for dinner.

This piece of information immediately catches the attention of the other three around the table. "Really? I didn't see or hear anyone." Dad muses, passing around the pickled ginger.

"I'm sure. When I left for the store this morning, the door just shut. Too bad I didn't catch a glimpse." Mom pouts. "But we should welcome them. It's only polite and good neighbors make for good friends as they say." she says with a smile.

Dad chuckles as we think back to our previous neighbor. Mom was so welcoming to the older lady that she gained a babysitter out of it. It won't happen again of course. I can do the babysitting myself thank you very much. It's too bad the lady had to be moved to a nursing home after her health took a turn for the worse.

"I'm guessing those cookies aren't for dessert then?" I mope as I eye the homemade biscuits on the counter.

"Nope." Mom smiles, making Reiji groan in dismay. "So here is the battle plan… I'm going with the charm offensive. So Yuko, I want you to put on a big smile for me later and take those over there."

"Eh?!" I gasp. "You're sending your daughter to a stranger's home?" I ask her baffled, making her 'Tsk'.

"Don't be smart with me. And they won't be strangers for long." she scolds before gaining a cheery smile. "Now do your best!"

"Dad…" I whine. But he only shrugs. He's no help at all.

So after dinner is finished, mom sends me on my way with a 'good luck' and thumbs up. At least I don't have to do the dishes as a reward.

I stare at the door across from our own. It's just a normal door, painted red by the building's manager. But what lies beyond, will be anyone's guess. What if it's a child abductor? Or worse, a squishy lady who stinks like cigarettes and likes to hug. I sniff the air subconsciously.

I take a moment to gather all my courage, knowing mom will chew me out if I bail out and knock on the door.

Silence fills the hallway and I somehow know my family has only fallen silent in the hope of catching a snippet of conversation.

The silence seems to last a long time and I dare not knock again. What if they don't want to be disturbed? I'm starting to grow pretty sure that is the case or no one is home and already make to move away, ready to beg mom that we can eat the cookies before they spoil, but the sound of the door opening snaps my attention back.

From everything I was expecting, this wasn't it. Before me stands a boy, looking only slightly older than myself, though also slightly shorter. He's clad in all black; black pants, black shirt, black shoes… even his hair is a deep rich black except for a white starburst and the white bandana. _'Emo much?'_ I think to myself before my eyes are drawn to his.

I can feel my jaw slacken a little. He has _the_ most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're a dark ruby red, a shade I've never seen before. I want to believe they're contacts, but I don't see any edges or anything indicating that they are.

Er… Those ruby red eyes are starting to appear more blood red as his eyes narrow, his lashes framing them nicely. I step back, taken aback by the glare thrown my way and suddenly remember why I'm here.

"Ehm, hi. My mom asked me to give you these cookies as a welcoming gift. Er…ehm. I'm your neighbor by the way, Yuko Takagi. Nice to meet you." I stammer.

He doesn't say anything, making me even more uncomfortable. "So uh, here you go." I tell him, just about pushing the plate in his hands, making him look a bit startled. "Enjoy!" I conclude before turning on my heel and marching off, quickly closing the door behind me to hide my flustered self.

I look to see my parents looking at me expectantly with a raised brow while Reiji laughs to himself. "She made a fool of herself."

I glare at him. "Hey! Next time you try. That guy he's… he's…" I point at a loss for words. I don't know what it is, but he has this presence over him… I can't put my finger on it.

My parents hear me out about the strange boy and all my mom seems worried about is that he seems to be alone. "Mom, I don't think he minds." I tell her, but she never was a very good listener.

…..

Meanwhile, Hiei stands inside his hallway, staring at the plate of cookies rather dumbfounded. Is he supposed to actually eat them? Why give someone cookies for Spirit world's sake?

He has half the mind to throw them away, plate and all, but he hasn't eaten properly for a while and his hunger is getting to him. Maybe one doesn't hurt? And if it does, he'll be sure to let that weird girl know.

Two hours later, he glares at an empty plate, upset that they have proved so satisfactory. _'Damn it.'_


	2. 2 Food is the way to a man's heart (Hiei

~Hiei

This is… This is… Delicious. Again! What the hell is it with these people, especially that smiley-faced woman giving him food all the time? She's been leaving me dishes nearly every day since Koenma stuffed me in here. Don't they know to keep their distance?! Don't they know how dangerous I am?!

Of course not, because I never bothered to show it. I've become tame because they keep my stomach full. What am I? A dog?!

I huff again indignantly before setting the now empty plate down on the coffee table. Why the hell do I need a coffee table? I don't even see the use for most of the furniture in here.

Anyway, back to the annoying people living next to me… I glance outside to see three of them playing a ball game in the playground across the street; the father, the daughter and the son.

The father is often absent, but when he's at home, he makes an effort to spend time with his children. I suppose for human standards, he could be called a decent father figure. He kicks the ball in the boy's direction…

The boy. He likes to copy his older sibling I've noticed and tries to show off and appear older than he is. He doesn't like to stay behind in anything and is very driven because of it. Admirable I suppose.

The ball goes to the girl, Yuko was her name, who keeps it high skillfully until her brother comes rushing at her impatiently. My first encounter with her was odd enough, but the few times I've seen her after weren't as horrid. Not that I seek her out, of course I wouldn't.

She seems rather typical, like the detective's girl, but maybe a bit less troubled and happy and carefree. Not like that reaper though, not coming across as dimwitted. She's just… a girl.

The boy has once again taken to overachieving and landed their ball high up in a tree. That's what you get.

The girl however beckons her father over and he happily gives her a boost after a few words, no doubt telling her to be careful.

She latches onto one of the lower branches and pulls herself up. She climbs up further and scoots over until she comes as close to the ball as she can get, all the while letting the tree release it's blossoms by her fussing. She still can't reach it.

She starts shaking the branches, much to the boy's glee as the petals drift down more vigorously. She laughs as the boy runs around below the tree in the white storm created by her and starts shaking harder until her father starts to wave his finger at her, scolding her carelessness and snapping her out of her distraction. Silly girl.

A knock at my window on the other side of the apartment gains my attention and I look over, deciding if I should go see who dares to bother me. I don't really feel like it though.

Looking back out the front, my eyes widen a little at the scene. The ball rolls along the floor so it's down, but so is the girl. She and the branch she was standing on have come down upon her father, leaving them sprawled along the ground. They are furiously rubbing their aches, but seem fine otherwise.

I growl when another persistent knock tears my attention away. Reluctantly I saunter to the back window to find that pitiful grim reaper hovering there on her oar. ' _What the hell does she want?'_

….

~Yuko

"He's not home." I tell my mom, putting the plate piled with food back on the counter.

She looks up from the dishes with a raised brow. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "You can't expect him to be home for dinner all the time mom. He doesn't live with us you know. Though it's hard to imagine, he must have a life of his own." I point out, making her look at me with a frown.

"Don't be rude." she scolds. I just shrug in reply. I can't help it if the guy lives as a hermit. "Now go do your homework." she ushers, pushing me out of the kitchen.

I go do as told, because I don't dare refuse my mom. She gets scary when she goes all strict.

I sit down at my desk in my room, pulling on the string of the lamp to light up the room. Grabbing my homework I set to work. I'm glad to work on it without distractions.

To be honest, I had lost my focus a bit after my first meeting with Hiei. How I even found out his name? Well my mom pried it from him. She didn't get thrown off by his aloof mannerism and just kept talking until he broke.

Anyway, the guy is a real oddball and a mystery. I'm sure he's out at times, but we don't ever catch him coming or going. When he is home, we never hear a sound either and he holes himself up. It's a wonder he even opens the door to receive the food mom sets aside for him, though he hardly says anything and when he does, it's not a 'Thank you', but rather a 'Hn' or a 'What do you want?'.

Mom pities him for living on his own at his age so she has taken it upon herself to make sure he eats proper food. I'm sure she would have a fit if she found him eating junk food every day. He eats her food though, leaving the plate in the hallway after.

So, we don't see much of him and don't know anything about him beside his name and what he looks like. It's not much to go on. It brings up so many questions that we don't get to ask or don't dare to.

The one thing that kept haunting me the most, though it has lessened a little since I didn't dare look in them again, is how he got the shade of eye color that he has? I mean, who in the world has red eyes?! I googled it; I can't find any like that.

That and the air of mystery that surrounds him just baffles me and distracts me… ' _Ugh._ ' I thought it was getting less, but here I go again. I glare at the doodle I subconsciously scrawled in my notebook. It's a chibi Hiei. What is it about him that is so interesting? He's just a boy!


	3. 3 Who's the weird one? (Yuko)

I swerve around the people on my favorite mode of transportation, my longboard. School is already in sight when suddenly I bash right into someone coming from the traffic lights on my right.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologize rushing over to help the person to their feet, only to come to face with Mamoru. He's a rather shy boy my age, but in a different class from mine. He's rather tall and has short wavy black hair. His brown eyes are framed by a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

"O-oh! Yuko! No, that's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going. Did you get hurt?" he asks worriedly, making me smile at his concern.

"Me? No, I'm fine. Are you? That was a nasty fall." I comment.

He nods hurriedly. "I didn't get hurt or anything." he assures me though my eyes fall on a scrape on his palm.

"You're bleeding! Here…' I exclaim as I hurriedly pull out a handkerchief that still smells like fabric softener. I quickly wrap it around his hand, causing him to blush. "There you go." I state, happy with my work.

"Yuko!" a voice calls, making me look over. It's one of my friends, Emi. "Come on, or we'll be late!" she calls.

I wave at her to show I heard her. Turning to Mamoru I smile a final time. "I've got to go. Take care!" I tell him before stepping on to my board and making my way over to Emi who greets me. All the while I feel a pair of eyes on my back.

….

"Coming through!" I shout, nearly running Hiei over as I dash down the stairs.

I can faintly hear him growl after knocking my shoulder into him, followed by a shout, "Girl!" I can hear his footsteps follow after me making me flinch, but I can't stop now.

I skid out the door and run to a nearby bush, crouching down in front of it just as a spiky haired shadow hovers over me. I tip over the bowl covering my mom's magazine and quick as lightning something grey and fuzzy darts into the bush with a squeak.

Hiei scoffs behind me. "Was that it?" he spits, not believing all that fuss over a mouse no doubt. "Why didn't you just kill it?"

I look up at him, blinking in surprise for two reasons: One; he never spoke that much to me before and two; kill it?

"Eh? Why would I do that?" I ask him, looking at him like he's crazy.

He narrows his eyes at me like I just asked him something idiotic. "It's a pest. A weak inferior creature." he says coldly. In the way he looks at me as he says it, it almost feels like he isn't referring to the mouse. It rubs me the wrong way.

I quickly stand up, facing him. "The strong should have no interest in killing the weak. It would only make you look like a weakling yourself." I tell him passionately, not sure why I feel like retaliating against this scary boy.

Hiei's eyes widen slightly in surprise and he remains silent. It almost looks like he is seriously considering what I said.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupts, making us look to Reiji who just appeared, his school backpack hanging from his fist as he gazes up at us curiously.

"I was just releasing a mouse I found in the living room." I tell him with a shrug.

Reiji's eyes widen. "How did we get a mouse?" he asks, quickly crouching by the bush where I released it just a minute ago.

"Because you secretly eat crisps in your room of course." I state with a smug smile as he looks up at me horrified.

"How did you know?" he gasps.

The look on his face makes me grin. "I'm your sister, I know everything. Whenever you put on two different socks, I'll know. Whenever you sneak a snack behinds mom's back, I'll know. Whenever you forget to wash your hands after going to the bathroom, I'll know. Whenever you sneak a love letter to that Aisuki girl in your class, I'll know. I. See. All." I tell him with a flourish of my hands.

By now Reiji's as red as a tomato from embarrassment and he glances at Hiei uncomfortably who is staring at us like animals at the zoo. I actually forgot he's there for a moment. He's so quiet.

"Oi!" mom's voice calls out, making us look up to the window of our apartment. "When you three are finished, you can go wash your hands and join me at the dinner table. Yes! You too Hiei!" she points at a bewildered looking Hiei.

"Two minutes! Or I'm eating all the chicken!" she calls before closing the window.

Me and Reiji glance at each other before rushing towards the front door. "I'm not eating plain rice!" I shout, pushing Reiji aside to get to the door first.

Reiji in turns hangs from my shirt as I try to trudge up the stairs, him slowing me down.

Meanwhile Hiei casually strides past us, hands in his pockets. "Fools." he mutters under in his breath.

I huff, both from indignation and from Reiji's weight. "You know, you're really rude!" I call after him, but he doesn't even bother to reply.

"Yuko! Don't tell mom all that stuff you know!" Reiji begs from behinds me, suddenly having different priorities as we draw closer to his possible doom.

I smirk at him over my shoulder before wringing myself loose. "We'll discuss the terms of your surrender after dinner!" I call to him before hoping up the last few steps two at a time, hearing him release a wail behind me.


	4. 4 This is awkward (Yuko)

"He walked past again." my friend Rei tells me with a sigh. She is very much annoyed at how Mamoru seems to have taken an interest in me since the other day. He has walked our class every day since, trying to catch a glimpse.

At first I thought it was rather sweet, but by now it has gotten a bit… odd.

I open my locker and watch a note drop out. Rei watches over my shoulder as I pick it up and fold it open.

 _'_ _Dear Yuko,_

 _I have not been able to get you out of my head since the other day. I would be honored if you would meet me today after school. There is something I would like to ask._

 _Please meet me behind school after classes._

 _With much love,_

 _Mamoru'_

"Erh…." I manage to get out. This is the fist time anything like this ever happened.

"What are you going to do?" Rei wonders, looking at the note a bit put off.

I shrug, putting the note away. "I guess I'll go. I don't like him like that. Heck, I hardly know him. I should tell him that. I don't want to lead him on." I explain, making her nod.

"Are you going to wait for me?" I ask, feeling a bit nervous.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry. Mom wants me home. I got grounded this weekend; accidentally pulled the curtains of the wall when I tripped over our cat."

"Aw." I pout in dismay. "Maybe I can ask Emi?"

Rei shakes her head again, winking with a smile. "She has a hot date with Daisuke, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" I muse, remembering.

Rei pats my arm in comfort. "Don't worry. You can handle this." she assures me. "Let me know how it went tomorrow, okay?"

I nod, taking a deep breath. In three hours time I'm going to have to disappoint a boy.

…

"Hi." I say rather meekly as I greet a blushing Mamoru. His eyes are wide in anticipation.

"H-hello Yuko. I'm glad you came!" he smiles widely.

I nod. "Yeah, of course." I say awkwardly. I pull at my hair nervously as we both are silent for a moment.

Finally, Mamoru starts to speak up, only for me to interrupt. "Ah, sorry! Uhm, Mamoru. I don't want to get ahead of things, but I believe I know what you are going to say and I have to stop you before you do." I rush out, making his eyes widen in surprise.

I quickly continue, "I'm really sorry, but I really don't feel the same way as you do. I'm flattered, I really am, but I hardly know you and I just… I just don't have any feelings for you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression. I didn't mean to." I finish, taking a deep breath of relieve now that I said what I had to say.

Mamoru stays silent for a moment, taking in the rejection. Finally he seems to find his voice again, "This…this is unfortunate." he states, turning his eyes to the ground.

"I really thought… How stupid of me." he says frowning heavily as he scolds himself. I look at him with pity, but say nothing yet.

I jump when he suddenly kicks angrily at the trashcan standing by the wall, knocking it over and spilling its contents. I stare at it in shock before looking back up at Mamoru.

"Hey cool it!" I call, stepping back as I watch his hands shake a little.

He seems to snap out of it, turning his eyes back up to me, but they look rather empty compared to before. "Oh, sorry about that." he says half-heartedly.

I eye him wearily, stepping back further. "I should go. See you." I tell him, feeling it would be best to leave him be. I don't wait for him to say anything else, but speed walk home, a little disturbed at how Mamoru acted. I never thought him the type to act like that. Shows how much I know.

….

"Are you okay sweetie?" mom asks me as I cut the sweet potatoes into dice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just swamped with homework." I lie. Honestly my meeting with Mamoru is bothering me more than it probably should. But I don't want to tell her what happened. It will only make her worry.

Mom looks at me curiously before shrugging it off. "Alright. Well dad won't be home in time for dinner today, so why don't you fetch Hiei, so he can join us." she suggests.

I nod. "Sure." I mutter, putting the knife down and making my way towards the front door. But something makes me freeze in my track as I glance out the window.

I look closer. I was sure….

I shake my head. Maybe I'm just seeing things? So tearing my eyes away I trod towards the door, somehow hoping Hiei won't object to joining us today, though he hardly ever does so. Somehow, I feel like him being around today will make me feel less jumpy.


	5. 5 Pick on someone your own size! (Yuko)

Reiji and I walk in silence, home nearly in sight. He hasn't spoken a word and I know he feels guilty, which is ridiculous. It was my own fault anyway. When we reach the entrance of our building I turn to face him, having had enough.

"Hey! Stop sulking already. I have rather it be me than you and we're okay, aren't we?" I say with a shrug.

"No." he replies sulkily. "They hit you! How can you say it's okay?!" he says, growing upset.

"Who hit who?" a low voice cuts in, making our heads snap up. We sigh in relief to see Hiei standing there, his hands in his pockets. He just got back from somewhere too it seems. We were afraid that it would be our dad.

"Shiro hit Yuko!" Reiji exclaims, pointing at my face that is slightly swollen on one side, a red mark probably adorning it.

"Who?" Hiei asks, his face rather placid, but we know for a fact he's interested since he's asking.

"A bully that has been picking on grade-schoolers with his clique since the start of the school year. It's really nothing though. He barely scratched me." I shrug.

Reiji growls. "Don't make light of it. This is serious!" he scolds.

"I am being serious!" I counter. "I took a hit for my kid brother. It's what big sisters do. If you think I'm going to let some overgrown child push you around, you have another thing coming!" I tell him, putting my hands in my side.

"You should have walked away, now he's just going to be more angry than before because you hit back. It will only get worse." Reiji complains, making Hiei raise a brow as he crosses his arms.

"Well if he gets worse, I get worse." I rebuke.

Reiji looks at me in disbelief. "You can't take on his posse! You're not strong enough!"

I eye him seriously. "Well I might not be that strong, but they are the true weaklings. The tree won't move because the ant asked it to!"

"What?" he asks, blinking confused.

"I just thought it sounded cool…"

Hiei sighs, seemingly having enough of an obviously pointless discussion. "You're not a tree girl. They don't swell up when hit." he states making me pout. "Now stop being ridiculous and follow me." he tells us before stalking off in the direction we came from.

"H-hey. Where are we going? We need to be home soon." I stammer, but follow nonetheless, Reiji in tow.

"It won't be long." Hiei states as a matter of factly.

….

"So you're back huh? And you brought a friend with you. Ran home for help? You should have brought someone bigger." Shiro laughs when all three of us come to a stop before him and his four goons, all trying to look tough.

"What's the matter with you?" another guy asks as Hiei stands there coolly, staring at them. "You're a bit creepy no?"

Me and Reiji eye Hiei nervously, wondering if it will set him off, but to his credit, he looks unimpressed.

"What are you looking at?" another asks, starting to get ticked off of Hiei's lack of response.

At this Hiei smirks. "Something I thought I needed to pay admission for to see."

Reiji and I bite our tongues to keep from laughing at their shocked faces.

"You have a big attitude for someone so short." Shiro comments as he steps closer and getting into Hiei's face, not looking amused at his witty comeback. "You'd be smart to tone it down. A tone like that might get you hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Hiei asks amused.

"You tell me." Shiro hisses.

Hiei chuckles, looking at the boy as if he's less then the dirt beneath his shoes. "You simpleton. You are as much of a threat to me as a mere fly. You would not even come within an inch of me. I promise you that."

Shiro and his posse scowl. "Let's put that to the test." he says before swinging his fist.

It doesn't even come close. Hiei dodges without even moving his feet. He didn't even remove his hands from his pockets.

Shiro tries again and again, but Hiei is too fast for him and dodges with minimum effort, not even starting to look winded while Shiro is running out of breath.

The boy growls frustrated. "Hold him down!" he shouts at his goons who have been watching stupidly before.

"Don't touch me." Hiei warns, hand flashing out to grab the wrist of one who reached for him. His grip must be rather tight, because the look on the other guy's face is one of agony.

With a shove the guy is sprawled on the ground and followed by a few moves that look so easily done by Hiei despite these guys being at least a head taller than him he takes care of the rest as well, though causing minimum injury. It almost appears as if he has to take care in not being too rough or he could mess them up real good.

I can't help but be amazed. Hiei is really strong! And he doesn't even look to be serious about this. I wonder what the damage would be if he was. Well, I'm glad he's on our side, let me tell you that.

…

"That was really cool!" Reiji gushes as he walks beside Hiei, looking up at him with admiration.

"Hn." is all Hiei hums in reply, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stares ahead.

Reiji looks back at me, his eyes big. "Wasn't he cool sis?" he asks excitedly, looking for some confirmation.

I smile down at him, ignoring the pulling sensation in my cheek when I do. "Yeah, really cool." I agree, making his smile stretch even wider while Hiei glances at me.

I return his gaze before he looks away. "You should put some ice on that." he advices indifferently.

"Ah, right." I muse absentmindedly. My mind is still replaying the one-sided fight. I wonder how he learned to fight like that. He must have a black belt or two, at the least. How does he manage that at such a young age?

"Yuko?" an all too familiar voice cuts through my thoughts, making me snap out of it. I look to find our dad just about to step inside, but having frozen mid-step at the sight of me.

"Uh-oh." Reiji whispers.

I smile rather stupidly at dad. "Yo!" I wave, making him quirk a brow. I'm in so much trouble.


	6. 6 The intimidation game (Hiei)

I blink in surprise at the girl standing in front of me. "What the hell is an arcade?" I demand, making her raise a brow in question. It's irritating, making me feel like an idiot.

To Yuko's credit, she doesn't say anything about it. "You'll find out. It's fun, promise." she vows to which I look at her doubtfully. She looks confident however.

"Fine." I say finally, not sure what made me agree.

Her face lights up, making me blink. Her teeth are so white… "Reiji is waiting outside. Let's go!" she ushers, bounding down the stairs. It's amazing she doesn't go rolling down them.

I sigh, pulling the door closed behind me before following after Yuko. Somehow, ever since I took care of those idiots picking on her brother, the two of them are found regularly knocking on my door for things other than dragging me off to eat with them. It's… curious, for the lack of a better word.

…

When we reach this so called arcade, to say I'm mildly put off by all the noises and flickering lights is an understatement.

Yuko rushes off to exchange some of her money for different coins before returning, handing a few to Reiji, who smiles brightly before rushing off to one of those noisy contraption, putting a coin in the slot before starting to press buttons like he's gone mad.

"See an interesting game you'd want to try Hiei?" Yuko asks, making my eyes snap to her before glaring around the room. It's filled with teens her age, all either submerged into some kind of game apparently, or talking animatedly with each other.

"Not really." I answer finally, having no idea what could even be remotely interesting to me. I'm still half wondering what even made me come here.

Yuko looks around in thought before seeming to make up her mind. "Let's just try a few things, okay?" she suggests, motioning to follow her.

She shows me several games, one of them consists of her shoving a gun-like contraption into my hands, having me 'shoot' at zombie like creatures. I can find the humor in the familiarity as wave after wave of mindless creatures appear, only to splatter into pieces when coming into my reach.

I suppose it kept me occupied for longer than I realized for when the game ended, I look around to find Yuko gone. Reiji is still amusing himself with some fighting game, battling it out with another boy, but the girl….

I walk deeper into the arcade, where the light grows even dimmer and there I find her perched on a surprisingly lifelike motorcycle, hanging left and then right, making the screen in front of her react accordingly as she races over a virtual track.

She glances back as I step up besides her, looking at the screen in interest as she overtakes another motorcycle.

"I'm going to get a motorcycle when I'm older." she states as a matter of factly, making me raise a brow. "Though don't tell mom. I once told her I wanted to get my license for a bike rather than a car and she is convinced I'm going to get myself killed."

"But I really want to go for it. In fact, when I go to high school next year, I hope to get a job on the side so I can start saving." she explains before faltering as she crosses the finish line in first place. "It's not a silly idea right?" she wonders, sitting up straight and rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, making her hair bounce and giving off a scent of flowers.

"Hn. Who the hell knows? Won't know till you try." I mutter, not really caring, but somehow what I say makes her smile either way. Silly girl.

"The air hockey table is free, want to play?" she asks excitedly, jumping from the contraption to claim a table that is standing near the center, not giving me time to even reply.

I scowl at myself as I find myself obediently walking after her, once again wondering what is possessing me. Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do. I suppose leaving would only leave me bored out of my mind, so that is what must be keeping me here I reason, not sure if I'm trying to convince myself of the fact.

"Defend your goal Hiei!" she calls over the music from the opposite side, bumping a small orange disk into a slot at my end with a, I don't know what the hell it is….

I grab a hold of a duplicate of 'it', and before I know it I am watching Yuko grow more and more frustrated over the fact that she is losing point after point after point. She's obviously too slow to get passed me.

With a growl, she makes a particularly fast shot, that I of course block, but my reaction is, well….

Yuko squeals as she ducks just in time for the puck to go soaring over her head before embedding itself into the wall behind her. She slowly turns her head and gapes at the catastrophe while I silently curse to myself for my lack of restraint, nearly grimacing as I can imagine that being her forehead.

Koenma would have a field day had I struck the human girl instead, no matter the fact that her little brother will be subjected to the gruesome death of his sister. It would mean the end of home cooked dinners.

"Hm?" I hum in confusion when Yuko suddenly starts to roar with laughter. I fail to see what is so funny.

"Oh gosh. I hope nobody saw that." she snickers looking around for employees or anyone that would rat us out. She pauses suddenly when she her eyes focus on something in particular, or rather someone. She looks rather unhappy to see the boy.

"Who is that?" I question, eying the rather uninteresting looking boy. I am unable to hold my curiosity, piqued by her reaction. She jumps at the sound of my voice, making my interest grow. Why is she acting like this?

"A boy from school." she states simply, quickly tearing her eyes away and forcing herself to focus on something else.

"What does he want?" I immediately follow up, crossing my arms to point out I'm not going to let the matter slip so easily.

She sighs, sounding frustrated. "I don't know." she answers quickly, before looking back at me, her eyes larger than usual. "Can we go? I'm out of coins anyway." she nearly pleads.

I stare at her a moment longer, confused how such a boy put such a damper on her previously good mood.

"Fine." I relent, throwing a final glance back, but the boy is already gone from sight.


	7. 7 Lies and manipulation (Yuko)

I sniff, wiping at my eyes profusely in the hallway outside our door, but the tears just won't stop falling. "Crap." I mutter, not wanting to go inside like this. I don't know if anyone is in yet, but I don't feel like risking it. I don't want to start explaining….

I put my ear to the door, trying to listen and I do hear someone moving inside. "Crap." I repeat.

Maybe if I'm quiet, I can run past with some silly excuse and hole myself up in my bedroom for a few minutes till I calm down.

"What are you doing girl?" a voice behind me questions, making me jump. I look up to see Hiei standing behind me, his eyes following a tear that just rolled from my check and splashes on the floor before they snap back to my red eyes.

I don't know what to say…. This is so embarrassing. Why did he have to come home just at this moment after having been gone for days, just to see me like this?

"Hn." he merely says, looking uninterested as he turns to his apartment, shoving the door open and disappearing inside. I frown, feeling offended at his lack of interest, even though I don't want to say anything about it. Ugh, I'm such a girl!

But my surprise overrules when he leaves the door ajar behind him. After a minute of staring stupidly at where he retreated, I hesitantly take a step forward. When I hear a noise coming form my own home, I hesitance flies out the window and I sprint the short distance across the hall and disappear inside Hiei's apartment, closing the door softly behind me.

This is….

My tears cease as I look around. This is the first time I've stepped a foot in here. I don't know what I expected of his apartment, but it's rather… empty? I mean, there is furniture and all, which I somehow doubt he picked out for himself, but there are hardly any personal items at all. It's almost like he just moved in instead of a two months ago.

After taking off my shoes, I step further inside the living room, pausing and glancing curiously at the sheathed katana leaning against the side of the couch. The handle looks rough like it has seen a lot of use. He doesn't actually use it right?

"Don't touch it. Knowing you, you'll cut your fingers off." his voice pierces the silence, making me quickly pull back my reaching hand as my head snaps towards the widow. Hiei is perched in the sill, looking outside.

I stare at him a moment questioningly. My curiosity about him rising to the surface again at seeing the inside of his 'home'. I open my mouth to speak, but find my mouth sticky and my throat still tight.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I ask in a rasping voice, moving towards the kitchen as he nods without looking over. The layout of the apartment is mirrored to our own.

I down one glass and take a full one with me to the couch, taking a seat and nestling into the corner where I stay, staring into nothingness as not a word is said.

My thought run back to earlier today; this day of school has been hell I conclude. This morning Rei uttered her frustration with me about not doing anything about Mamoru following me around like a total creep. She accused me of enjoying the attention…

How could she? If anything, he scares me. I thought if I didn't pay attention to him, he would stop, but my tactic doesn't seem to be having much of an effect.

He doesn't seem to want to give up on his feelings for me and the first day of school after he saw me and Hiei at the arcade, he didn't hide how much he disapproved of another boy in my vicinity.

Anyway, as the day continued on with me and Rei not speaking another word to each other, something happened…

After returning to class after recess, Rei sat down at her usual seat, only for it to collapse. She hit her head on the desk behind her, leaving a bleeding cut, staining her pretty black hair.

Miss Natsumi, our teacher, was shocked as she exclaimed that the screws of Rei's chair had been removed. Someone did this on purpose!

As Rei was led towards the nursing office, she screamed she hated me… She believed it was me, trying to get back at her. And although miss Natsumi had no proof, her look of misguided accusation was enough to make me want to skip the rest of the day, but with much reluctance, I stuck it out.

After classes, I of course ran into Mamoru again and being fed up I yelled at him;

 _"_ _Leave me alone! Don't you get I want nothing to do with you?!" I yelled, breathing heavily._

 _He only stares back as if he doesn't hear the words or tries to interpret them to his liking inside his head. He has put words in my mouth before or tried to make of what I say just how it suits him best._

 _"_ _How is Rei?" he suddenly asks, making me startle._

 _"_ _Why ask?" I question him coldly, wondering what's it to him._

 _He smiles rather creepily, in a way that gives me chills. "I heard she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. She hates you." he states, seeming to be pleased with this._

 _My eyes widen in alarm. "I did nothing to her!" I defend myself, making his smile widen._

 _"_ _I know." he states simply, but it raises another red flag in his behavior. "Yuko… school can get pretty lonely without friends. You can always come to me." he suggests._

 _I step back, my eyes wide in realization. He did it!_

 _I take another step back. "Get away from me!" I call in fright before turning on my heel and making a run for it, not stopping until I'm a block away from my home._

I shudder as I try to stuff the memory away, my eyes starting to well up again. I feel in over my head. For weeks he has been… stalking, yes, stalking me. And now, he is out to turn my friends against me.

What do I do? I tried to turn to the teachers, but Mamoru is their model student. It's his word against mine and they are not very inclined to believe me. He got called in for a conversation once and he completely turned it in his favor.

My friends are not seeing how much he bothers me, but only because I don't whine and cry over it enough according to them.

My parents… I couldn't tell them. I don't want them to worry or perhaps blow a fuse and cause a scene at school.

I glance at Hiei…. No! I can't bother him with this. He'll think I'm being idiotic for sure.

I blink in surprise when he suddenly turns around. "What?" he asks, his ruby eyes piercing into me as if sensing that his name came up in my head.

I quickly shake my head. "I should go." I say quickly, not really wanting to, but saying it for the sake of hiding my true thoughts. I would like to do nothing but stay in this position, curled up on his comfy couch where Mamoru can't reach me.

Hiei only hums, his eyes following me as I reluctantly slide of the couch. I move towards the doorway with tiny steps, stalling.

I give one final pause before I go, looking over my shoulder. "Thanks Hiei." I tell him. Grateful that he let me hide out until I composed myself somewhat.

* * *

 **Thank you to those reviewing!**


	8. 8 Happy birthday? (Yuko-Hiei)

I smile at the sweet scent of my mom's perfume and the soft kiss that touches down on my forehead afterwards. "Happy sixteenth birthday sweetie." she coos, making me open my eyes and smile up at her.

"Tell me if I'm being too smoochie okay? I know you're entering the rebellious stage and soon you'll be wanting nothing to do with me." she jokes, making me chuckle.

"I doubt it'll come that far mom." I assure her.

She smiles as she sits down at the edge of the bed looking down on me. "I'm going to get stuff from the store to bake a cake. How many of your friends are coming?" she asks, unbeknownst making my mood drop.

"Uh… They won't be coming this year." I tell her, making her smile disappear.

"Huh? Well why not?" she wonders with a frown.

I look away, trying to keep a straight face. "We had a falling out. It's stupid, but just… bad timing you know." I excuse. Neither one of my friends are on my side right now. It's surprising how easy it is for them to cast me aside.

She hums in reply. "Well, their loss." she huffs. "Then it'll just be the family, and maybe Hiei." she states, making me quirk a brow.

"I doubt he's jumping to the idea of a birthday party mom." I tell her with a roll of my eyes. It's a small miracle he's eating with us on a regular basis. He hardly ever says anything during.

"Never say never." she winks. "Besides, you get along right? He may be stand-offish, but you have this thing going on, I can tell." she smiles satisfactory.

"A thing?" I repeat in question, wondering what she's getting at.

She giggles, getting to her feet. "I don't mind. He's not bad looking at all." she states, making me blush as she makes her cheeky point.

"Mom!" I call after her, but she already skips out of the room. "Ugh!" I groan, pulling my pillow over my head. Typical.

….

~Hiei

"What is that god-awful noise!" I shout over the grating in the kitchen after entering the Takagi home.

To my relief, the noise ceases as Yuko turns to look at me. She looks slightly less tired than she has looked all week I note. "I'm making shaved ice." she states simply before resuming what she is doing.

I cringe at the noise, striding over before slapping my hand on the contraption, making her stop and look to me with her large brown eyes in question. "It's giving me a headache." I state, stepping back.

"All the way from across the hall?" she wonders.

"From your living room." I interject, letting her know I was already coming over despite that. "Your mother said there was cake." I explain, looking around for the no doubt delicious treat.

Yuko raises a brow before smiling. "It's in the fridge, but its not done yet." she explains, making me grunt in disappointment.

She turns to her half-filled bowl of shaved ice, sighing in dismay as it melts quickly from the high temperature. "I really wanted that." she pouts childishly.

"Just go to the store." I huff.

Again she sighs. "Alright. If you're not going to let me make my own, I don't have much of a choice do I?" she states before swinging around and retrieving her favorite red purse.

"Want some as you wait for the cake to set?" she asks.

I nod. I actually like the stuff, but going to the store is something I'd rather not do. I suppose anything is better than having my ears tortured again.

…

"What's gotten into you?" I question after seeing her glance around like a skittish cat for the millionth time. We haven't even reached the shop yet and she's already reaching a record.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much." she waves off, turning her eyes to the front, though soon they are fleeting around again wildly, being pretty obvious even if she tries to be inconspicuous.

"Hn." I hum. Fine. Don't tell me.

She's been acting stranger by the day. From the day I found her in the hallway crying, something has changed. She has turned more quiet, smiled less, looks like she sleeps half nights. But never has she said a word of what's bothering her.

I tell myself it's not my business, especially if she decides to keep quiet about it, but for some unexplainable reason, it irritates me.

I reach the final straw when she carelessly decides to cross the road, nearly getting herself killed.

….

~Yuko

I can't help but squeal when a hand grips onto the back of my shirt, yanking me backwards with force. I swear my feet are off the ground!

"What the heck?!" I exclaim in surprise when released, looking around for the culprit only to find Hiei glaring at me and some random people looking at me in shock before continuing on their way.

I blink in confusion. Did I miss something?

"Yuko." Hiei nearly hisses, making my eyes widen, he never uses my name. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are? You nearly got yourself killed. And for what?!" he spits, motioning toward the now green traffic lights.

"Are you going to enlighten me on why you're acting like such an idiot lately? Preferably before get yourself killed." I flinch at his harsh words.

I can only blink at him in shock for a moment, my mind stumbling over things to say.

"I- uh… You'll only think I'm being stupid." I retort weakly, making him scoff.

"Believe me, you couldn't make me think you're being more stupid than you're being now." he counters as he wraps a hand around my wrist and pulls me away from the road and towards a park nearby.

He releases me when we are out of earshot from bystanders and I can't help but rub my wrist. He has a tight grip. "Speak." he orders.

I hesitate before looking away, mumbling in embarrassment, "Remember that boy from the arcade?" I question.

"Hn." is all he replies, but I know he remembers.

"He doesn't leave me alone. He pops up everywhere, makes me feel uncomfortable and sets up my friends against me… And I don't know what to do, because no one believes me or thinks I'm making it out to be worse than it is. He scares me. I really think… he might hurt me someday." I tell him finally, wondering what his reaction will be.

I look over to him, but I can't tell what he's thinking. Whatever is on his mind, he's thinking hard about it, like he's carefully weighing his options.

"That petty excuse for a human won't hurt you." he finally states before walking off in the direction of the store.

I blink in surprise once more. "How can you be sure?" I wonder, hurrying to catch up.

"Because I won't let him." he says as if it's final. And even though it leaves me wondering, it's oddly reassuring as well.


	9. 9 When monsters are coming to get you (Y

I wash up the remains of my dinner. I've been eating alone tonight. My family is gone for the weekend to visit my aunt and I stayed behind, because well… I'm grounded. I received a bad grade, one the likes my grading list hasn't yet seen before.

Hiei isn't here to join me either. He's been gone for what? Maybe a week now? Bother. What is he even doing? I never dared to ask. He's usually so closed off, I'm sure if he won't answer if I do ask.

As it's getting late, I turn off the TV. The quietness suddenly hits me and I find myself feeling rather alone without my family here. I don't know why, but I'm almost reluctant to turn of the lights. I'm not usually like this, but there is a sense of foreboding creeping up in my mind, scaring me a little. Maybe it's all that has been going on lately that's bothering me.

I try to ignore it as best as I can. I don't want to act like a wuss and leave the lights on. I'm a big girl now. I can handle a night on my own in a house I lived in for at least eight years now. No need to get scared now.

So shutting everything off, I ready myself for bed before crawling in. I read a few more minutes to calm my mind and it seems to do the trick when my eyes start to droop. Putting the book on my nightstand, I sink deeper into the covers with a silent yawn, closing my eyes. Soon enough, I'm off to dreamland, no knowledge yet of my dreams turning into a real life nightmare real soon.

…

I must have been hyper aware, because I don't usually wake up so easily. Checking my alarm, I see I've only been asleep for an hour. What could have woken me up?

My ears suddenly focus when a small noise reaches them and my heart jumps to my throat. Jumping out of bed, I peek around in the hallway to see nothing. The noise seems to come from somewhere else.

With quiet barefooted footsteps, I sneak towards the living room and when I get there, I pinpoint the noise coming from the front door. Metal against metal…. Someone is trying to pick the lock! Who would….?! Could it be….?

I want to run for the phone, but it's a corded one, sitting inconveniently in the hallway by the door. I don't want to be caught there when it opens. My feet start to move on their own when I register that the person on the outside is making progress.

Running as quietly as I can back to my room, I grab a pair of scissors from my desk. I'm not sure why, but I closed my bedroom door behind me after leaving it again before rushing to the bathroom where I hide behind the door, leaving it open on purpose so I can see through the crack a little.

I'm in position just in time as the scraping sound stops and the door swings open judging from the draft. Suddenly it hits me that someone uninvited is in my house and when the first footfalls reach my ears, I stiffen, putting one hand over my mouth to mask my breathing, which I barely dare to do while my other hand clutches the scissors like a lifeline.

I can't begin to describe the fear that comes over me. It's too intense. There is this believe in my head that I could very well die today. It nearly renders me unable to think.

The footsteps on the wood change to the quiet crackle of tatami mats and halt for a moment. They must be standing in the middle of the living room now. They don't pause for long and I press myself into the wall further when they step into the wooden floored hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Another pause outside my parents' bedroom… The door isn't closed if I can remember it right. They can see straight away it is unoccupied. The footsteps continue…

I nearly whimper when a shadow crosses my face but clench my jaw to keep myself from betraying my hiding place. From the faint light coming from outside, I see a glimpse of a face and I nearly faint right there. It's him! It's really him! Mamoru!

I hold my breath as he passes the bathroom and comes to a stop in front of Reiji's room. I hear the squeak of the door as it opens and I count my blessings, glad that he isn't home right now. I would have loved however for dad to be though. What am I going to do against Mamoru? He's insane, obviously. I'm not sure what he is here for exactly, but I'm not sure I want to find out either. If he gets to me, I'm sure it isn't going to be pretty for me.

He moves further away towards my room and I decide that now is a good as time to move as any. When he isn't looking, I'm going to bolt. I'm not going to stay here and wait for him to find me. I need to find help, I need… I need Hiei!

I hear my bedroom door open and through the crack I can see him enter. I silently move around the door, checking one last time he isn't looking before setting myself in gear.

My heart pounds in my ears, along with my bare feet on the floor as I make a run for the front door. I can hear him behind me, "Don't run Yuko! There is a place I want you to go!" he shouts, his voice sounding nearly inhuman, making chills run down my spine.

I rush around the corner, nearly tripping over something lying on the floor. The pause in my step is enough for him to catch up and I feel his nails dig deep into the skin of my arm, jerking me back.

I whip around, hurtling the scissors in his direction, but he catches my arm before wrestling me to the ground, casting the scissors aside.

"No! Let go!" I scream horrified as he tries to pin me down while I struggle for all I'm worth. Things are knocked down and out of place around me as I trash like a wild animal, screaming bloody murder.

My voice is cut off by hands wrapping around my throat and I immediately feel like I can't breathe. I claw at his arms, staring up at him with wide eyes, meeting his dark ones that seem to swallow everything like a black hole. I feel like I'm about to fall into them and drop off the face of the Earth.

Mamoru chuckles insanely. "Let's go Yuko. We can be together forever in the afterlife. The sooner you give up, the easier it will be. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

Though my brain is starting to lack the oxygen, my panic seems to diminish. My flight reaction has turned on the down low, instead turning to a fight reaction, clearing my head for a few precious seconds. Those are all I need to think of a plan.

This is my home, my territory. Next to me stands a cabinet with a doily and on top of that a heavy earthen ware pot with my mom's favorite houseplant.

I reach out, pulling at the doyly and the plant comes crashing down, right on his head. It stuns him for a moment and I knee him in his groin, earning a satisfying yelp of pain.

I manage to wiggle myself free, but I can't seem to get on my feet. Gasping for air, I drag myself away from him, turning to crawl on all fours. The outside world is not far, but it could be miles away. Why can't I get up?! I start to panic again, knowing he won't be long now.

Another grip on my arm, but instead of being pulled down, I'm pulled upwards and with a quick whirl I find my back against the wall beside the doorway and the silhouette of someone in front of me, someone so dark that he nearly blends in with the darkness of the night. The only thing sticking out in the dark is a gleam of metal.

Although I'm sure I should be horrified to have Hiei carry around a sharpened katana, I could not care less. Because at this point, I know the nightmare is over for me, while Mamoru's only just begun.

In the blink of an eye, Hiei holds Mamoru in the air by his shirt. "Pitiful." he hisses, the edge of his sword cutting just barely through the skin at Mamoru's throat. A small trickle of blood is drawn. His eyes are wide like saucers, and I can see him tremble.

I don't doubt that even without the sword, Hiei could achieve the same result, knowing the fierce eye action he can pull off.

"Die."

Hiei's eyes widen when two arms reach around him, hands wrapping around his arm that pulled back to deliver a blow that has no coming back from.

He growls, glaring over his shoulder. "Why are you stopping me? Did he not just try to kill you?!"

"I know! I know!" I shout tiredly, my voice hoarse and trembling. "But don't kill him! Don't give him that satisfaction of the easy way out! Don't… don't become a murderer on my behalf… Please Hiei… He isn't worth the trouble. He's not worth anything." I beg him.

A moment of tense silence fills the room as a pair of ruby eyes stare into brown ones. A wiggle… Hiei drops Mamoru, pulling his foot back and let's the tip of his boot collide with Mamoru's temple, knocking him to the ground, out cold.

Hiei glares at the human boy as he lowers his sword, his knuckles white. "You should have let me dealt with him sooner." he berates, only to stiffen when a hot forehead lands on his shoulder.

I start to tremble and feel the hot tears start to roll down my cheeks. I can't stop myself. The more I try to push it down, the worse it gets and soon I'm full out crying. I don't even register Hiei releasing a small sigh and his shoulders sag.

I sink to my knees; my hands having slipped down to clasp Hiei's hand while I cry my eyes out. I'm finally letting out all the fear I held and the relief I now feel when it's finally over. I cry until I tire myself out and not once did Hiei move to leave.

* * *

 **This was a pretty intense chapter. Was it a bit scary?**

 **Hiei saved the day though, but what comes next?**


	10. 10 You're not human, are you? (Yuko-Hiei

~Yuko

I wake up feeling groggy, like my head is clouded and I have trouble functioning. I stumble towards the bathroom, splashing water on my face to wake myself up a bit. After drying my face, I look into the mirror and it all starts coming back to me as the distinct finger shaped bruises on my neck catch my eye.

I step into the hallway a bit dazed before making my way to the living room. It's a mess. There is stuff thrown all over the floor. Even if I clean it up, how am I going to explain the missing and broken object? How can I hide the bruises on my neck? Do I really tell my family what happened?

How will they even react to me not telling anything about Mamoru before and him trying to kill me, and Hiei stopping him?

That reminds me… Where is Mamoru now? Where is Hiei? I shudder, feeling cold and alone all of a sudden.

As if summoned, a noise comes from the kitchen and I look to see Hiei crawling in through the window. Er….

He doesn't look surprised to see me, but only stands there calmly. I note the sheeted katana still strapped to his hip.

"Where is…?" I start, not able to say his name out loud. The mere attempt makes me nauseous.

"Taken care of." he answers, knowing what I wanted to ask. "He's not dead, I just called in a favor." he adds after probably seeing me eye him suspiciously.

I blink surprised. "You didn't call the police?" I ask, knowing that would be the more rational thing to do. The normal thing to do, but Hiei I learned doesn't do normal.

He just about scoffs. "You people have a faulty justice system." he says.

' _You people?_ ' I think to myself. I often get the idea that Hiei doesn't quite count himself among the populace of this world. And something in me doesn't find that quite as odd as I probably should.

There are a lot of things about Hiei that aren't quite like what I'm used to of people….

Finally I feel the need to gather myself before I start gathering the rest of the mess and all that comes with it. "I'm-… I'm going to get dressed." I tell him, retreating to my room.

….

~Hiei

She looks to be deep in thought, looking troubled as she cleans up the mess made. I'm tempted to look in her mind to find out what she's mulling over, but I think I can already guess.

After another moment of silence she pauses, fingering a shard of a broken vase. "He's really gone?" she asks quietly.

I don't know why she asks for confirmation, but I hum in reply.

She sighs in reply, literally seeming to deflate as the tension that has held her body and mind in a tight grip for a long while now falls off her and suddenly I understand. After all these months she no longer has to look over her shoulder constantly, wondering when something will happen. The boy has been controlling her even when he wasn't near. She's free now.

I didn't realize just the extend what this stalking business did to her. I just figured he was a bother and a giant asshole that needed his ass kicked. That was until I caught him in her home trying to murder her. Tche. Bastard deserved worse than he got.

I suppose I will have to satisfy myself with the fact that when he's found he will have lost his mind all together. He'll be locked away for good thanks to Kurama's little powder. Too bad he wouldn't give it to me without a good reason and lying to him is not even an option, so now he knows I have been 'socializing'.

"Hiei." her voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn to see her crouching on the floor as she continues picking up the pieces of last night. "Thank you for stepping in when you did." she says not facing me. "I probably would have been dead."

"Probably." I agree, seeing her flinch slightly. "But maybe not. Don't underestimate yourself." I quickly add.

Her lips tilt up in a humorless smile. "I would have." she nods to herself. "Because I'm just a weak human." she adds with a frown. "I'm nothing like you."

I cross my arms and lean back against the wall. So she's figured it out. I don't say anything, wanting to see how this will play out; wanting to know what she will do now.

"You're not human are you?" she asks, sounding very certain. This obviously hasn't been something that has just popped up in her head.

"I'm a demon." I admit bluntly, thinking it best to just throw it out there. It's her information to do with what she wants.

"I see." she muses, not even appearing surprised. "That explains a lot actually."

"Hn. Don't take it lightly." I warn her.

"I'm not. You're carrying that sword for a reason. Just how dangerous is the world really?" she asks, standing up to face me. I can tell she really is taking this seriously.

"You can't imagine." I answer.

She nods slowly, seeming to take it in. The gears in her brain are working hard to make connections and expanding her world.

"I take it demons are a lot like humans… Not often kind to each other. When you're gone… You've been through a lot of dangerous situations haven't you?" she wonders.

"I'm dangerous myself." I state, reminding her.

Surprisingly she chuckles. "Yeah. I guess you are."

As she turns away and picks up the trash bag to take it out, I don't bother asking her if she isn't afraid of me. I know she's not and I'm not going to say she should be, because she really has no reason to. I wouldn't safe her life if I wanted to hurt her and she knows that well enough. Despite her childish nature, she has the smarts of someone many years her senior.

I follow her as she walks out the door.

"Can we pretend this didn't happen?" she asks referring to the matter of the night before. "I don't want them to worry, or ask questions." she reasons, referring to her family.

I nod. "Fine." I agree, though not sure if that's the smartest thing for her sake. I decide to go with it though, because it will cover me. "If that's what you want. But how will you explain the damage?"

She mulls over it. "I will think of something. And this…" she flinches slightly as she touches the bruise on her neck. "I'm glad it's sweater weather in the next few days."


	11. 11 Breaking the rules never felt so good

It took one falsified piece of evidence to convince her mom that while they had been away, I had thrown a party. Having washed out a plastic cup with one of dad's beers from the fridge and leaving it sitting under the couch until mom vacuumed the day after returning….

First lying that I bumped into her precious vase and then discovering I had a 'party'… Oh man, she had a fit. But covering one lie with another was something that made sure the actual truth never would come out. Even Hiei admitted he was impressed by my master plan.

The sad result is that I've prolonged being grounded for at least a month. Damn.

Luckily Hiei doesn't much care about breaking the rules and when leaving my window open, he will appear from time to time, just like now for instance.

The wind blows in his musky scent as he sits perched on the windowsill. I try not to let it distract me as I read over the material for the next history lesson, half lying in my pillow pile as I call it. It's a corner in my room filled with fluffy pillows and stuffed animals, a place I can relax in.

I yawn loudly all of a sudden and in the process loose my grip on the heavy book, making it a victim to gravity and smack me in the face.

I groan while I believe a snort comes from Hiei's direction. "Idiot." he mutters.

I glare in his direction before sighing and giving up on my homework. "I wish I could go outside. I always get so sluggish from staying indoors." I complain, making him raise a brow.

"Then go." he states, making me shake my head.

"Didn't you hear my mom yelling from your place? Outside is the fun zone, and I'm on maximum security right now. One step outside that door after school beside going for dinner and she'll have my head." I tell him as I motion to my door, which has been shut tight for the past three weeks.

"Then don't use the door." Hiei rebukes calmly.

I blink before laughing, but not too loudly for 'she' might hear. "What are you suggesting? That I jump out the window?" I snort in disbelief.

Hiei stays silent, only lifting his brow further in challenge. I nearly choke on my own saliva. "Y-you're serious! Hiei, In case you haven't noticed, I'm not particularly demonic. I'll be flattened like a pancake when I hit the ground. I'm sure there are better ways to die then that." I point out, quickly looking away when a bad memory invaded my thoughts.

I hear Hiei sigh in an exasperated way after a moment, making me look over to see he is standing in the middle of the room now.

"Come on." he orders, making me eye him with a mixture of confusion and weariness as he holds out his hand. "This is a one time offer girl, so I'm not saying it again." he adds seeing my hesitation.

I don't know what possesses me, but I clasp onto his hand, it instantly heating up mine. He has always radiated an unnatural heat off of him and I suppose that's part of him being a fire demon. Yeah, I managed to worm that piece of information from him.

"But my mom…" I say in realization, glancing back at the door.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be back before she will notice you're gone and you can continue your ridiculous punishment like nothing ever happened." he assures bluntly as he drags me towards the window and I believe him.

Reaching the window, I look down hesitantly. It's three floors down. One wrong move…

"S-so how are we going to do this?" I ask, almost afraid to find out as I keep my eyes on the street below.

"Hn. Don't scream." he warns before I feel my feet leaving the floor. I bite my tongue to keep from squealing at the sudden movement, only to feel my face grow hot as I find myself staring at the side of Hiei's face, me in his arms as if I weigh nothing to him. I probably don't.

I don't have long to mull over our position as the window is fast approaching and when Hiei jumps up on the sill, I can feel my stomach turn. My arms automatically fling themselves around his neck and I'm pretty sure I'm nearly choking him within my grip but he doesn't even hint at being bothered.

I feel my breath quicken while Hiei looks around for the proper spot make a jump for. "Oh my god!" I squeak. "Er…Hiei… maybe I shouldn't g-…."

My voice is cut off my by heart leaping in my throat. He told me not to scream, but I find I can't even though I want to. My throat just closed up the moment his feet left the windowsill.

I want to close my eyes, but I can't. They're wide open as they watch doom approaching in the form of the glittering asphalt below. Wow, my body doesn't do a lot of things I want it too. Traitor.

But the pain I subconsciously braced myself for doesn't come as Hiei nimbly lands below in a crouch. And before I can even release the breath I was holding he's on the move again.

Holy jeebies! He moves fast!

I think a minute must have passed, but when my feet touch the ground and soon my butt as well when I collapse from the rush of adrenaline leaving me, we're in the back of the park near the store. Hiei just turned a fifteen-minute journey to a minute long roller coaster ride.

Hiei eyes my pathetic form with no emotion visible on his face or in his eyes as I try to pull myself together. "T-that was…" his eyes widen slightly. "….Amazing!" I finish, making him flinch before rolling his eyes in apparent annoyance, though he doesn't look it. If anything he looks a bit pleased with himself.

"Can we do it again?!" I ask him excitedly, springing to my feet, my knees still wobbly.

"Hn. My powers are not solely for your entertainment girl." he scoffs, making me pout.

I turn around to face my freedom. "Reiji would have peed his pants." I mutter to myself if I imagine Hiei give him a similar demonstration.

"Hn." Hiei hums, showing he heard. "You have about thirty minutes before your mother finishes her cooking and retrieves you. Make the most of it." he tells me, making me look back over my shoulder in surprise.

"How do you know?" I wonder.

"She is making that cheese and potato dish." he explains, making me smile.

"Nice. Though it's a little weird you time her cooking and know exactly what she is making." I tell him honestly, making him look away with a shrug.

…

~Hiei

I have retreated into a tree while Yuko rages through the park like a hurricane, getting rid of her pent up energy. I honestly don't know what to make of it, but I guess it's better than to hear her sigh every five minutes.

Eventually she has run out of steam and perches herself at the edge of a large fountain, dipping her feet in to cool off like some other people do as well. Seeing that she is finally calm and relaxed, I close my eyes, satisfied.

Sadly my respite doesn't last long and I throw my eyes to the ground in annoyance at the interruption. "What do you want?"

Kurama's lips quirk into an annoying smile. "Good afternoon Hiei. How have you been?" the fox asks.

"Hn." is the only answer I give him. Why does he persist in trying to get small talk out of me?

He merely chuckles before glancing over his shoulder. "Who is your friend?" he questions, making my eyes narrow. So he has been watching hasn't he? Typical. "Is she the one for who's sake you requested the grounded roots of the memory tree?"

I glance towards Yuko who is now resting on her side, running her fingertips through the water absentmindedly. "What of it?" I reply, tearing my gaze away from her silhouette as the sunlight reflects off the water in front of her.

Kurama shrugs with a pleased smile, "It nice to see you care for someone." he states making me scoff.

"She's just my neighbor. That is all. Don't get any ideas fox." I warn him, making him chuckle again much to my annoyance.

"Alright. If you say so Hiei." he says with another shrug. "I'll see you around." he waves before casually striding off and just in time as Yuko comes running over soon after.

"Hiei, I think we have to go." she says checking her watch worriedly.

I jump down from my perch. "Fine." I huff before freezing over at a foreign sensation on my cheek. I look to Yuko startled to see her smiling brightly as she pulls back. The hell did she kiss me for?!

"Thanks for busting me out Hiei. I needed this." she tells me innocently, blissfully unaware at the turmoil she caused in my head.

My eyes widen even more when I see that Kurama has paused in his steps, looking back at us surprised before chuckling when I glare at him. I have half the mind to poke his eyes out. Damn it. He will never let me live this down.

"Hurry up." I growl at the girl, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away to a more secluded place so we can go.


	12. 12 Bubblegum pink and cornflower blue

The tension is running high during breakfast, everyone keeping well clear from mom as she tortures her toast before shoving it down her throat angrily.

"Grandma called last night." she suddenly states, making me and Reiji choke on our breakfast while dad gives his wife a pitiful smile. "I'm going over there today." she continues, making me balk.

"B-but mom! You can't stand grandma!" Reiji exclaims, earning a glare for stating the obvious. And it's true; mom has a dislike for the woman that birthed her, but for what reason, Reiji and I don't really know. I suppose only dad does.

Anyway, as a result, I haven't seen my grandmother in perhaps five years and so I don't know that much about her. I can recall her being short and stern faced most of the time with perhaps a little smile now and then, but that's about it. Reiji knows even less about her than I do.

"What did she want though?" I can't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

Mom sighs. "Who knows? But I do know I'm not staying for long, no matter what she has to say." she says resolutely, before eying the clock.

"Curses, I have to hurry if I'm going to catch the train." she mutters, quickly downing her tea.

"I'll drop you off at the station honey. Now stop worrying, you'll be fine." dad assures her as he gets to his feet, planting a kiss on her temple before gathering the dishes, making mom smile a little.

Before they leave, mom turns to us. "Be good you two. Yuko, I want you to make dinner tonight if I'm not back in time." she appoints, making me nod. It's not like I haven't before.

Dad then hands her purse to her before they both step out, leaving us on our own. To be honest, I feel a pressure leaving me when mom's out the door. She's been keeping a rather close eye on me lately. It's gotten a bit stifling.

"Wanna go see what Hiei's up to?" Reiji suggests, putting his stuff in the sink.

I shrug in reply, copying him. "Yeah, sure. But I don't think he's home." I muse, making him question why I think that. I mull over it, not having a solid argument, "Just a feeling I have, I guess…."

Together we make our way across the hallway and Reiji is the first to knock on the door. As expected, there is no answer, but the door swung open by Reiji's second, more persistent knock.

"Doesn't he lock his door? Or do you think something's wrong?" Reiji asks a bit frightfully.

"I don't think he ever does, but if you're worried I can go check. Stay here okay?" I urge him, also wanting to go check to ease my own conscious. Sometimes that demonic boy worries me more than I would like to admit.

I step inside the apartment I familiarized myself with. I have stepped inside a few times now, but hardly anything ever changes. One glance makes me realize that there is really no one here and there isn't anything to fear for either.

I make my way back to Reiji. "All clear. Let's just go to the park instead okay?" I suggest, making Reiji shrug before he makes his way back across the hall. Before I can follow however, a small noise behind me makes me pause.

Reiji looks back at me questioningly when he notices I'm not following. I quickly smile disarmingly. "Er… Just give me a few minutes. His kitchen was a mess and it bothers me. Let me clean up a bit." I excuse, making him eye me like I've gone mad. I'm not much of a neat freak.

"Okay…" he hums awkwardly, but doesn't question it further before going back inside our home.

I turn back to face Hiei's apartment, stepping inside and expecting to see Hiei just having returned, probably through the window, but to my surprise, I see nothing there once again.

Thinking it odd, I step further inside, listening for any more noises. I swear I heard something earlier.

Shaking my head, I turn to leave before suddenly a kitchen cupboard swings open, only to have a girl with bright blue hair and hot pink eyes tumble out, landing in a heap.

She groans is discomfort before taking notice of me. She smiles awkwardly, waving her hand. "Er, hi there!" she greets with a bubbly voice, making me snap my jaw shut as it had fallen open in shock.

"Who the heck are you?"

The girl laughs, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "Well, you see…." she starts but falling short.

I shuffle a little closer, staring into her oddly colored eyes, not feeling threatened by her whatsoever. She just doesn't give me any bad vibes. "Are you… I mean… well… a demon perhaps?" I whisper the last part in case someone overhears.

The girl blinks for a moment before throwing her arms out. "Goodness no!" she exclaims before pausing, looking at me with curiosity. "You know about demons?" she wonders, tilting her head.

I nod silently, figuring there is no use in hiding it since she clearly isn't even shocked to hear about demons. She forms an 'O' with her mouth in realization.

"You must be a friend of Hiei's then. Curious… I didn't know he had any. He is usually such a cold jerk." she babbles before freezing. "Please don't tell him I said that!" she begs.

"Er… sure." I mutter. "But yeah, he's my friend. I'm Yuko. So who are you then?" I ask.

She smiles brightly as she jumps to her feet. "Grim reaper extraordinaire, Botan-chan to your service!" she introduces excitedly.

I blink at her in surprise. "Grim reaper?" I repeat, not sure I heard her right. She nods, grinning from ear to ear, making me sigh. "Sure, why not?" I mutter to myself.

"What is a grim reaper doing in a kitchen cupboard though?" I question, raising a brow.

"Er… hiding?" she tries, before letting her shoulders hang, embarrassed she did such a bad job at it for sure. "I was just here to see if Hiei left on his next mission yet." she mutters quietly, pressing her pointer fingers together as she looks to the floor.

"Ah!" I exclaim, startling her. "You are the one who sends him out to do who knows what!" I say in realization.

"W-well, I'm only the messenger." she counters before stepping back as she realizes I've closed in.

"Please tell me more."


	13. 13 Roadtripping (Yuko)

"It's kind off scary how elaborate you deceived your family like that. Making flyers and all that." Botan tells me as I walk besides her carrying a dufflebag.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't be proud of that." I muse. I have gone out of my way to make them believe I will be going to a girl's soccer camp in the country for the summer, but in truth, I am forcing Botan to take me where Hiei is.

When she finally spilled that he and three others were challenged to participate in a tournament where they will be forced to fight for their lives, I nearly had a heart attack.

Knowing there is a possibility that I will never see him again if I don't go looking for him, I set up my plan. Botan was reluctant to say the least, but she was not hard to persuade to help me out.

"Who else are we meeting again?" I ask for maybe the third time. I guess I have been a bit distracted and not paying much attention. Can you blame me?

Botan sighs. "Keiko and Shizuru. Keiko is Yusuke's friend and Shizuru is Kuwabara's sister." she explains once more.

I grimace at my next thought. "They are humans right? Is it alright for humans to be in a demon tournament? Do they even stand a chance?" I question worriedly.

"Don't say such things!" Botan scolds. "You're making me even more worried than I already was." she pouts, tears in the corners of her eyes. I quickly zip my lips, feeling bad for making her worry.

"Here we are~." Botan sings after a few moments, knocking on the door of an apartment in a rather large building.

Within a few seconds the door swings open to reveal a tall brunette with a cigarette between her lips. "Took you long enough." she scolds Botan before turning her eyes on me. She smiles a tiny smile. "So you're a friend of that angry little demon are you?" I can't help but think Hiei has a bad rep. Botan couldn't believe Hiei had a friend as well.

"That would be me. " I state. "Takagi Yuko. Human." I introduce.

"Kuwabara Shizuru. Human as well." she introduces herself in return before stepping aside. "Keiko is waiting inside. Hurry on in." she urges, making Botan and I step inside.

Slipping off my shoes, I follow the both of them into the living room, finding a brunette girl with shorter hair than Shizuru. She's a little taller than myself and about my age it seems, whereas Shizuru obviously has a few years on me.

"Oh hello, I'm Yukimura Keiko. You must be Yuko." the girl introduces as soon as she spots me.

"That's right." I nod, not knowing what else to say as she stares at me for a moment.

She suddenly shakes her head, looking apologetically. "I'm sorry, I just never expected a guy like Hiei to have a friend like you." she explains. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, I mean… Oh, I'm rambling." she realizes, sighing as she gives up.

I smile warily as I look around at them. "Is it really that odd for me to be on friendly terms with him?" I question, receiving nods and a "Pretty much."

"Why?"

Botan hums as she thinks it over, "Well, he sticks to himself a lot. When he talks, it's usually insulting." she sums up.

"Not to mention that he tried to kill Yusuke when they first met and he's been convicted for theft." Keiko adds, making my eyes widen a little. Botan left out a few things it seems.

"In short, no pun intended, he's not your regular ball of sunshine." Shizuru says. "But I'm sure that whatever the reason you can get along, he's probably a good guy to have on your side, right kid?" she throws me a bone.

"Yeah. He is." I answer, taking the escape. "I know how he acts, and I would never call him a softy on the inside, because I'm sure he's not. But for whatever it's worth, I trust him with my life." I state, feeling very sure of my words.

Shizuru clamps me on the shoulder while the other two look amazed. "What more do you need? Now then, when are we headed out? I have a baby brother to kill for ditching me like this." she states, turning her eyes to Botan expectantly.

…

I put a hand over my mouth, breathing in through my nose. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I mutter, glancing towards Keiko who looks pale as a sheet.

"Sorry about that." Botan apologizes. "It was the fastest way to get here." she says, referring to the portal we just went through to get to the island where the tournament is held. I hope to never make use of one again.

Feeling my stomach settle, I manage to stand straight and look ahead to see a large building standing before us. To its left, beyond the tree line, I see the roof of something ominous.

"That's the stadium right there isn't it?" Keiki muses in realization.

"Let's ditch our stuff in our room and hurry over before we miss something." Shizuru suggests.

We do just that, leaving the marveling of the room and fighting over who gets which bedroom for later.

Making our way towards the stadium, Keiko and I stick close together, eying all the random demons wandering about. I guess not every demon is as subtle looking as Hiei. Some don't even come close to looking humanoid.

Botan and Shizuru hardly seem bothered though as they lead the way confidently.

When we reach the place, it's very busy. Demons are still trying to get tickets. Speaking of which; "Botan, who has our tickets?" I ask, wondering what we'll do if we haven't got any.

Botan smiles. "Don't you worry Yuko-chan~. Koenma-sama will be here soon. He'll have the tickets." she says cheerfully before looking around and putting her hands on her kimono clothed hips. "But where is he? Ah!" she calls, pointing towards a guy that is standing out like a sore thumb in his bright clothes. He's headed towards us.

"Koenma-sama! Yusuke and the others have already come out!" Botan calls impatiently, meaning that the team Hiei's on is ready to start on their first fight.

"Botan." the guy who must be Koenma states coolly. She told me a bit about him, being the ruler of the Spirit world and apparently being the one who gives Hiei his orders. Beside him stands an ogre with blue skin.

"You sure are popular sir." a demon speaks up behind Koenma. "Are all four of them your sweethearts?" he questions.

"They're the guest's relative and girlfriends." Koenma states unimpressed, though I feel myself growing red as Botan snickers. It's not like that!

He continues before I can speak up, "My dimwit assistant here let word slip out, and I was forced to bring them along with her." he says, glaring at Botan pointedly who has changed from looking mischievous to nervous.

Koenma then turns to our trio of brunettes. "Nice to meet you. Please accept my regards." he bows. "Well, shall we go?" he offers, taking the lead into the den that is surely to be filled up to the top with demon spectators. I would be lying if I didn't feel a bit vulnerable. Just because I trust Hiei, doesn't say that I feel the same about all of them and Hiei would probably remind me not to.

Speaking of Hiei, I wonder what he will think when he notices I'm here. I shiver. He will not be happy for sure. I just hope he won't blow up on me too badly.


	14. 14 Demon overload (Yuko-Hiei)

I am completely overwhelmed at the mixture of shouts, cheering and jeers when we step into the belly of the stadium. Keiko and I huddle close together as we try to take this all in.

"How do you handle Yusuke being caught up in all this?" I ask her; grateful for any tip she might give me.

"I'm not sure that I am." she replies shakily, running her eyes over all the faces around us.

Shizuru nudges me before pointing at some free seats. "Come on you two or we're gonna miss the kickoff." she urges before setting off after Botan who is already skipping towards the seats.

Keiko and I follow her down and as we do, I glance over the fighting arena down below only have my eyes catch sight of five people on one side of it, looking awfully familiar.

"Hiei." I breathe out, seeing him standing there among four other fighters, his arms crossed over his chest. He's looking towards the other side of the ring where five others have appeared.

It's hard to say what is expression is from up here, but his stance doesn't look to be one of worry. Then again, he never has looked worried about anything.

Seeing him standing there makes me realize that I am finally going to see what he's really made off. I already know he's tough, but I'm sure he's only shown me a hint of his real power. Somehow the thought of seeing the full brunt of his force makes me feel excited. I'm starting to question my sanity on moments like these. It's not normal to feel like that is it?

...

"Kazuma sure has risen up to a place where we can see him well, huh?" Shizuru muses before taking another drag from her cigarette.

I blink up at her at the strange statement, considering her little brother is held up at a precarious height against his will. Keiko seems to agree.

"W-wait a minute now! If he's dropped from that height..." she starts worriedly, not wanting to say the outcome out loud. She has been fretting over everyone and everything since we got here.

"He'll die. No doubt about it." Shizuru finishes for her; making the two other girls balk. I however can tell from the light twitch in her hand that she is more concerned than she lets on.

I flinch, getting ripped from my observations when Keiko starts yelling on my other side, "Yusuke! Hey Yusuke! Come on Yusuke!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, hoping to wake the dark haired boy who has yet to move a muscle since the match started. It's crazy that anyone can sleep at a time like this.

I look around at all the stunned faces looking back at Keiko as she continues to yell, making her displeasure known on him doing nothing while his friend is in danger.

"Er... Keiko, maybe you should sit back down." I try, not wanting her to get hurt. It's gotten clear very quickly that the Yusuke's team is not very popular to say the least.

Of course she won't listen and jumps from her seat instead, ready to go down there and give the boy a piece of her mind. She is stopped by a demon about trice as broad blocking her path.

Before he can literally bite her head off, Shizuru intervenes by pressing out her cigarette on his tongue, making him run of screaming for water.

The way now clear, Keiko dashes down, followed by a worried Botan. "That was pretty cool Shizuru." I compliment.

"Mh. Let's go after them before that girl's recklessness gets her killed." she muses in reply, lighting herself a new one.

"Right." I nod in agreement.

...

~Hiei

I can feel my eye twitch when a loud voice behind us yells at Yusuke for him to wake up and help that oaf up there.

Glancing over my shoulder I see that girl, Keiko leaning over the edge by the seats. Doesn't that fool know that her obnoxiousness could get her killed? What is she even doing here to begin with? This is no place for weak humans.

Three girls flank her side, one being that irritating grim reaper and one I don't know, but I freeze when I spot a head of long dark shiny brown hair among them. She must've felt my eyes on her and her eyes lower from Kuwabara's form to meet mine.

I look at her incredulously, before narrowing my eyes into an angry glare as she pathetically tries to hide behind Botan. What the hell is that girl doing here?! Does she enjoy looking for trouble?! I have half the mind to go over there and smack some sense into her. Maybe I overestimated her brain capacity?

With a growl I turn away from them, hoping that if I keep my focus off of her, it will keep me from doing something I will later regret.

"She is brave to face an environment like this." Kurama muses next to me, making me huff.

"Stupid is more like it." I tell him, making him smile amusedly.

A noise coming from the masked fighter on my other side makes me glance over to see them still looking over to where the group of girls is; their eyes widened. Seeing someone they know?

Not caring more about it, I turn back to look at the oaf dropping from the sky after being toyed with by a child half his age. It's pathetic. The kid has way more skills than that idiot Kuwabara. It'll a wonder if he'll survive.

* * *

 **Wow, I am amazed how this story is being received and the great feedback I'm getting. I hope this story will continue to please you guys.**


	15. 15 Going full out (Hiei-Yuko)

~Hiei

Finally it's my turn. I've been waiting to blow of some steam ever since the kid and Zeru snuck into our hotel room the night before. That; plus a certain girl showing up here of all places has made me very unhappy indeed.

I jump up to the ring to face Zeru. He must be desperate to step forth as early as he did. But I don't mind. Ever since his display the night earlier I've been eager to show him how a real master of fire fights.

The sky darkens, thick rain clouds blocking out the sun as we face each other.

"I saw the cut you made in the cup you broke." I start, referring to yesterday. "It looked as though you had cut it with a sharp blade, but the edges were slightly melted. Your technique is pretty rough huh?" I taunt.

"So what about it? I don't recall how it's any business of some rat-reeking Jagan master." he counters, making me narrow my eyes at his insult.

"Begin!" the referee calls and right at this instance, flames flare up around Zeru in a silly attempt at intimidation.

"What's that look on your mug for?" Zeru hisses before upping his game. The flames spout up into the audience, making me sneak a glance to make sure at least _she_ is out of the way. Luckily she is.

"I'm going to turn you to charcoal dust." Zeru states before sending his flames towards me. I scoff inwardly. I'd like to see him try.

…

~Yuko

We watch as Hiei jumps out of the way of the raging flames, moving in mid-air to avoid each attack before making it to the roof of the dome where the blast hits, making that part come down, but not before Hiei left the scene.

"Incredible huh?" Shizuru states in amazement as she watches the action happening up close.

"Hiei's way too quick to be caught up in that." I tell her confidently, making her glance back at me in question.

Hiei lands back into the ring, looking unimpressed so far. It is then that that guy, Zeru, nearly blows up his flames like an explosion, lighting and heating up the arena. He then looks to be absorbing the flames until he's glowing like a hot poker.

He then dives forward, his arm outstretched and it appears like he caught Hiei off guard as his hand pierces Hiei's abdomen. Hiei flies back, lit up like a candlestick.

My eyes widen in shock. No way! This can't be it! Someone tell me I'm not seeing this right! "Hiei…?"

I can feel Keiko grab hold of my left hand as she scoots closer. Botan has left a gap when she rushed down to aid Kuwabara after his fight.

To finish it off, Zeru shoots a blast towards the demon I hold in such high esteem, seemingly turning him to ashes. I start to feel sick to my stomach at the sight, but I can't tear my eyes away. All is silent but for the ringing in my ears.

I should probably be panicking, but there is something keeping me from doing so. Despite his smoldering body lying there, I still feel his presence. It's hard to explain, but after spending so much time with him, I can somehow just tell if he's near if I try to focus on his presence. Maybe it's because he has such a strong one being a demon.

Anyway, what I feel now doesn't indicate in any way that he is actually gone. And I wonder why that is if my eyes tell me otherwise.

My answer comes when the flames flare up higher than before when Zeru has turned his back and Hiei's form rises from those very flames. His outfit has seen better days, but otherwise he looks pretty much unscathed. He even carries a smirk on his face.

A purple flame starts at his forehead, burning away that headband he's been wearing ever since I met him. Underneath is what looks to be a third eye. I blink in surprise, not expecting that of all things hiding under there. I just thought it was some kind of fashion statement of his. Just shows how much I actually know about the guy.

He holds out his hand, gathering a dark flame in it as his eyes hold a look of blood thirst in them. He seems eager to pay Zeru back.

The sky turns pitch black and the ground starts to shake, making everything appear quite ominous. This is all Hiei's doing I realize in amazement. Jeesh, the damage he could've done every time something or someone pissed him off…

Hiei thrusts out his arm and releasing the dark flames, but instead of a blast like Zeru send earlier, the flame extends until its appearance resembles a dragon.

It hits the other demon head on, boring into Zeru's body before clashing into a wall on the other end, trashing wildly like a raging bull. The gust of wind it creates even reaches where we sit.

When the attack lets up, all there is left is Zeru's outline on the wall. Otherwise he has completely evaporated. Hiei wasn't saying half of it when he told me he's dangerous. This is pure overkill.

I feel a bit unsure at witnessing this side of Hiei. This isn't how I have gotten to know him over the past months at all. It's not that I feel afraid of him now. I just know he would never hurt me intentionally and I really believe he actually cares more about the people around him than he would ever care to admit, but this just shows that being a demon entails a life so different than that of a human such as myself. In the end he's doing what he can to survive and then some. I just can't find the fault in that.

Shizuru suddenly chuckles while the silence of awestruck demons is still high in the air. "You must really be looking forward to talking to your 'boyfriend' after this." she teases.

I throw a glare her way. "Knock it off already. It wasn't funny the first time." I tell her, pouting. "But no, I'm not. Not because what he can do, but rather what he might not. I just don't want him to stop talking to me because I decided to come here." I voice my worries with a sigh.

Keiki looks at me strangely before shaking her head in disbelief. "That's all you're worried about?"


	16. 16 Girls make no sense (Hiei-Yuko)

My eyes narrow in on my target and I jump out of the tree in the midst of the girls who are on their way to the hotel after the first match, earning a startled squeal or two. Yuko, who was in the middle of a yawn didn't see me in time and runs straight into me.

"Foolish girl, watch where you're walking." I growl, pushing her back at arms length, finding her much too close for comfort. I try to suppress my face heating up at the proximity of certain womanly parts near my face.

"Oh, hi Hiei." she smiles innocently, making me groan inwardly.

"Don't 'Hi, Hiei' me." I tell her, making her smile drop for a look of discomfort.

"Okay, nothing to see here." the woman I learned to be the oaf's sister says, pushing the grim reaper and the detective's girl along who look back worriedly.

"You bring her back to us safely you hear?" Shizuru calls over her shoulder before they disappear out of sight.

"Hn." I huff before turning my eyes back on the awkward looking human in front of me.

"I'm curious to know how you figured that coming here is even close to being a good idea." I state. "Are you looking to get yourself killed? I thought you had more sense than that." I berate, making her flinch. I'm too angry to care about her unease right now though.

"Well?" I continue when she remains silent. "I'm anxiously awaiting your explanation, because it must be a very well thought out one, I'm sure." I spit in sarcasm.

She visibly steals herself. "If you must know… I was worried." she says, her voice growing tiny in the end.

I stare at her blankly for a moment before clenching my fists, flinching a little as one hand protests loudly. "That's all you can come up with?! Are you daft girl?! What the hell are you so worried about that you rush here without thinking through?! This is no place for you!"

She clenches her jaw before speaking up, "I was worried about you, that's what! I know that sounds silly to you-…"

"Damn right! That sounds simply idiotic." I interrupt. "Why, in this godforsaken world would you worry about me?! You should be worried about yourself! You're more trouble than you're worth!" I hiss, making her cringe visibly.

She takes a deep breath after a moment, trying hard to tuck her emotions away, even though her eyes are shining with a film of moisture. Something I said struck her hard. Damnit. Don't tell me I made her cry.

"You're really cold-hearted to someone who cares for you." she says in a surprisingly calm voice, taking me aback. Care for me? What?

I handle the admission in the only way I know how, "I didn't ask for you to care!" I shout at her.

She steps closer, poking a sharp nail into my chest. "Well I do anyway, and you can't dictate my feelings, so you just deal with it!" she shouts back in my face before turning on her heel and stomping away.

I blink in surprise as I watch her stalk off. What is it with this girl?

"What the hell?!" I yell in frustration, turning on my heel to walk the other way before remembering that she is still a mile a way from the hotel; A mile of danger between her and relatively safety.

Letting out a groan, I go after her. Why does she have to be such a bother?

"Out of my way!" I hear her yell ahead of me, spurring me on.

I rush out of the brush just in time to see her socking a lesser demon in the chin, knocking him out rather effectively. I guess those hours that I put into teaching her how to defend herself paid off.

I walk up beside her as she stares at her own fist in shock. "Did that help?" I ask calmly, looking down at the heap at her feet.

She nods sternly. "A little." She turns her eyes to me. "And you?" she questions, noticing my change in demeanor.

"I'll hit something later. For now the yelling part did its job." I tell her, feeling that I have calmed down enough for now. I'm still not happy with the situation, but…

Surprisingly she smiles at what I said and we both walk towards the hotel where I can hopefully ditch her in safety.

"You were pretty cool back there Hiei." she suddenly blurts out of nowhere, referring to the match earlier.

"Hn." is all I find I can bring out, trying to ignore the hint of pride ignited in me at those words.

"You're still a bit of an jerk though." she adds, making me roll my eyes. Can't she make up her mind?

Reaching the hotel, I go to jerk open the door, sadly forgetting to use my undamaged hand. That technique really cost me… I flinch again and try to hide it, but it's too late for that.

"Was that really worth showing off with?" Yuko asks pointedly.

I sigh. "Who says I was showing off?"

"You didn't need to use that to beat Zeru." she points out, correctly so. Damn her.

"It's nothing." I huff, hoping she will let it go.

She doesn't buy it however. "Hardly." she states before sighing. "I'd really like to go home together with you in one piece." she says lightly.

"Hn. I'll try not to loose any limbs then." I tell her, hearing her mutter under her breath that she doesn't find that funny. "It's still attached." I add halfheartedly.

She nods, crossing her arms. "Don't joke, because that's about it isn't it? Seriously Hiei, if that was your attempt at a sense of humor, I still have a lot to teach you."

"Since when are you teaching me anything?" I scoff.

"Social skills." she points out.

"Just get inside." I state after a moment, having enough of this silly conversation.

She smiles again. "Take care of yourself okay?" she requests before disappearing inside.

I stare at my reflection in the glass door for a moment before turning around and rushing off towards the coast. For the sake of the universe I hope not every girl is as confusing as Yuko. She really gives me a whiplash with the words that come out of her mouth sometimes.

…

~Yuko

Inwardly I sigh in relief, knowing that despite not being happy with me here, Hiei has already forgiven me for the most part. I knew the moment the yelling had stopped and he showed up again to make sure I was okay.

He really is sweeter than anyone gives him credit for. Though I'd never tell him that out loud since he has the tendency to try and show the opposite right after. I grab hold of every kind gesture from him he's letting slip past his cold exterior.

I step into the elevator, ready to go up to our room and leave the day for what it is. There are a lot of impressions to be sorted out and I'm beat. It's hard to pretend that all this is normal somehow instead of running off flipping out like a sane person would.

Pressing the number to my floor, the doors close in, enveloping me in silence, not counting the background music.

I blink when I notice the reflection of another person in the metal doors across from me. I look down next to me to see a familiar figure. They are part of Hiei's team right? What are they called? Mask or something?

"Oh, hi." I say quietly.

I only receive a quiet nod, but feel their eyes boring into me. It's kind of getting uncomfortable. I sneak a few glances, trying to figure out what they want. Can't they just speak up? Isn't there a mouth somewhere under that cloth?

Those large pink eyes rival Botan's in brightness, but look so much more intense. And they look kinda… familiar?

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I finally ask, cracking.

I nearly sigh in frustration when they simply turn away from me without a word.

I'm relieved when the doors open up to my floor and I get to flee the awkward tension that has been building up. I hurry to the room I share with the other girls, quickly stepping inside.

"Hey look at that, you're alive." Shizuru smirks, popping open a beer and taking a big swig.

I roll my eyes at her antics. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not~." Botan sings, coming up beside me and hooking her arm in mine. "Girl time!" she squeals, making my ears ring. Oh dear Kami….

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I know you waited for this part for a while. I hope you were not disappointed.**

 **I want to let you guys know that I'll be on vacation as of next weekend. I'll be busy packing from here on, so until I get back, no updates I'm afraid.**

 **I'll be traveling through Kyushu Japan for two weeks with my husband. I'm really excited to go, just wishing I could skip the flight. I don't really enjoy such long flights, but it will be worth it.**

 **So until then!**


	17. 17 Team Urameshi (Yuko-Koenma)

"Yes, camp is a lot of fun so far." I tell my dad on the other side of the line. "Uhu, I made lots of new friends."

I look at Botan annoyed as she leans on me to eavesdrop on the conversation and try to shove her away. She looks back at me with a pout and I stick out my tongue at her.

"No, there are no boys." I say unwavering, hearing her snicker. "I will, thanks dad…. Talk to you later…. Bye." I hang up the phone and sigh.

"Don't worry Yuko-chan. They are not going to find out. We can always ask Shizuru to pretend being camp leader if it comes down to it. We have this gig covered." Botan assures me as we leave the lobby and go back upstairs.

"I hope so. If my mom finds out the truth, I'm dead." I say as a matter of factly, before pausing. "Hey Botan, do you think I can go check up on Hiei? I just want to make sure he's okay after yesterday."

Botan nods. "Sure. Let's check their room." she suggests, leading the way by pressing the button to their floor.

When inside one of the many hallways the hotel hold, Botan knocks on a door looking like any other before stepping inside. "Good morning!" she chirps, making two boys look up from their breakfast. Both of them look thoroughly confused to see me there. From behind them, the Mask turns around, facing us, not letting on what's on their mind.

"Hey Botan, who's your friend?" the one I know to be Yusuke wonders with his mouth full.

"This is Yuko, she's Hiei's friend. Yuko, these are Yusuke and Kuwabara." introduces, making the boys share a look.

"For real? I didn't know that shrimp could hold a friend, and a girl at that!" the tall one, Kuwabara muses in amazement. Yusuke hums in agreement.

I pull a face, having grown tired of hearing disbelief to Hiei having a friend. "Believe it. Nice to meet you." I greet.

"Amazing~" Yusuke hums. "You sure you're not some powerhouse in disguise? Can't remember when Hiei could be bothered with a human otherwise. Nothing against you kid."

"Yes well…" I start, a little annoyed. "What you see is what you get." I say, trying to stay pleasant. "And I'm pretty sure I'm older than you kid. Don't force me to make you call me senpai." I point out.

Yusuke smirks. "She's got a mouth on her. I like her already."

"You can thank my mom." I say dryly, making him chuckle.

"Hey, that's more skill than I get to thank mine for."

"Ah! Yuko-chan." Botan speaks up, breaking the silence that was about to ensue. "This here is Mask. Also part of the team." she introduces, stepping closer to the tiny form by the window.

My eyes flit towards the mysterious figure. "We met." I tell her. Still Mask says nothing, only stares.

Sensing the tension, Kuwabara's eyes run from their teammate to me until Yusuke claps him on the shoulder.

"Let's go. Gotta go if we wanna see what we're up against tomorrow. Hey, if you want, you girls can tag along. I'm sure we'll meet Hiei and Kurama there." Yusuke invites.

I nod. "Sure, thanks."

…..

Yusuke and Kuwabara were bummed out to see that the match had already ended when we got there, but only just. And after some tense evil eying between what Botan explained to be their main enemy Toguro and Yusuke, they were all ready to go.

"That guy Toguro… What's his deal?" I muse as we march back to the hotel. There is something really odd about that guy. It bothers me.

"Nobody knows for certain. But whatever it is, Yusuke is his target." Kurama explains, looking towards said boy who walks ahead of us with his hands stuck in his pockets.

"I've been wondering Yuko-san, what made you come here? Most humans would stay well clear of an island such as this, knowing what you know now." he wonders, making me look up at him.

Kurama is generally a nice guy, but he's conniving for sure. Since my appearance earlier he has a hint of amusement in his green eyes and makes jabs towards Hiei that for most are not up for grabs. I know that whatever he's trying to make me say is to make Hiei uncomfortable. It seems to be his favorite hobby.

Feeling Hiei's eyes bore into my skull, I reply with; "Don't you know? World domination purposes. I'll make you guys do the hard work before stepping in." I say stoically, making him pause before chuckling.

"Shoot. You are not going to work with me are you?" he asks, knowing I threw in something random just to not give him his way.

"Nope." I say, smiling.

…..

~Koenma

"Koenma-sama…" George starts awkwardly when walking into the room.

I perk up, "Did you bring my fried demon ostrich leg?" I ask, feeling the water run into my mouth just thinking about it.

"Y-yes but..." he falters, annoying me. "You have an important phone call sir."

"Well can't it wait?! I'm hungry dammit!" I scold him, making him shrink into himself. Serves him well. Doesn't he know priorities? But his next words make me freeze up completely.

"Sir, it's Takagi-san."

I gulp. "G-give me the phone." I tell him, receiving the thing I would rather run from right now. I take a deep breath before speaking up, trying to keep my tone light, "Ah~. Aya-san, it's been a long ti-…"

"Koenma! Where the hell is my daughter?!" the woman shrieks into my ear before I can even finish my sentence. I think I've gone temporary deaf on that ear.

Putting the phone to my other ear I ask fearfully, "W-why are you asking me?"

"My mother told me you would know." she answers immediately. "Now speak up!" she orders.

I gulp once more, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Oh snap. What's going to happen next?**

 **I got back from Japan just last night and wanted to post quickly so as not to keep you guys waiting. I bought a Hiei shirt I found in Fukuoka. How cool is that?!**


	18. 18 Rigged (Yuko)

It's nerve-wracking. I'm picking at my fingers and nails with my teeth as I watch Yusuke, Kuwabara and Mask battle out the next match. And meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama are nowhere to be seen. What could be keeping them?

"Hey, knock that off." Shizuru scolds, slapping my hand away from my mouth. "Have a little self control."

I blink in surprise. "Oh, sorry. It's getting to me." I apologize, making her smile understandingly.

"I know kid. We're all affected, but don't let it show. There are people here that will easily take advantage of it." she warns.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I guess so." I muse before looking back down to watch the three on three match.

Beside Yusuke, Kuwabara and probably Mask, the three they are fighting are the only other humans competing. They are under the thumb of this doctor Ichigaki figure that is standing close by, a wide grin on his face. He's absolutely creepy.

But despite those three being humans, this fight seems to be extremely hard for our team. Something that Kuwabara mentioned this morning explains why; He believes them to be innocent men, forced to participate for the sake of someone they love. And they asked for his help though his dreams…

That is why Kuwabara and Yusuke are holding back and why Mask looks to be calculating over everything over and over again. Can they even win like this?

They're opponents are tough and leave them no room to dwindle. They need to do something, or they will get killed. Taking advantage of the boy's hesitation, the three men charge at them, but luckily the Mask steps in to save them from the onslaught.

Turning around to face the boys and scold them for their carelessness, I can't help but gasp. Mask's wrappings have come undone, revealing a young girls' face with big brown eyes and a head crowned with rich pink locks. A feeling of familiarity washes over me, but I can't quite pinpoint why. I feel like I should know her or something.

It takes a moment for everyone to get over the shock of the revealence, but I suppose everyone gets over it quickly when a dead demon followed by a broken down huge ass robot and Hiei and Kurama dropping from the sky helps.

"It seems they've been busy." Shizuru smirks, seeing the chaos left behind after their entrance.

"No kidding." I agree. I'd love to hear the story behind that entry.

But it looks like even though they're here now, they aren't allowed to fight. It's still up to Yusuke, Kuwabara and whoever that girl really is.

I cringe when Kuwabara is knocked out of the ring harshly after a desperate attempt to knock some sense into their brainwashed opponents. He couldn't get through to them. What will it take?

Yusuke sees no other way but to end their lives in order to release them from their nightmare, but Mask stops him after tying the torn cloth back around her face. It looks like she has something planned. Let's just hope she has what it takes.

I observe closely as she starts chanting and soon enough, at her fingertips a great amount of swirling Spirit energy gathers. My arm hairs stand on end at the feeling it gives me. I'm intrigued and sit on the edge of my seat while Keiko huddles closer to Shizuru and I.

Mask forms a dome around her, catching the men in it before jumping up to each of them and piercing their hearts. A fog seems to lift from their gaze when she's finished. But they also seem to loose all their energy. They drop like flies.

"A-are they dead?" Keiko asks shakily, squeezing my arm.

I shake my head slowly. "I don't know." I answer honestly. They're lying awfully still. I can't tell if they're still breathing.

Yusuke starts arguing with Mask, believing the men are indeed dead and she is responsible for killing innocent people. Not happy with how they have won the match, Yusuke then turns his anger to Dr. Ichigaki.

Feeling cornered, he threatens their master it seems like, but an elderly man has appeared inside the stadium, revealing to be said master. And although he looks less than healthy, he's no longer in Dr. Ichigaki's hold. Hiei and Kurama must have found him.

Now stuck in-between a rock and a hard place, the doctor pulls out a syringe, injecting himself. The result is instant. He grows to be massive.

"Talk about being on steroids. Those would sell well in the gym." I huff, making Keiko look at me disapprovingly and Shizuru roll her eyes. Yeah, not one of my finest moments.

Yusuke is too pissed off to be bothered by him for too long though and makes quick work of him, knocking him far up into the seats of the second ring.

With Ichigaki out of the way, the master mourns the loss of his pupils but Mask steps up before he finalizes their deaths. With wide eyes we watch them rise. And it seems that they've regained their senses too.

"Holy jeebies! Are you guys seeing this?!" I exclaim, making Shizuru nod tiredly and Keiko chuckle.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Shizuru urges, getting to her feet.

Keiko and I are ready to follow her when an announcement rings through the stadium: "I have an announcement from the administrations office; We will now hold the third round of the tournament."

"Third round? Does that mean…?" Keiko starts worriedly, making me nod.

"They are forced to go again immediately. That's insane. You ought to think there are rules against that happening." I complain.

Shizuru sighs in dismay, flopping back down on her seat. "I'm afraid these people make the rules how they see fit."

"Here we go again." I groan, sinking into my seat and hoping to all that is holy that our boys are making it through this day in one piece.

 **Sorry that it's a bit short and also for not updating last week. I have run out of chapters that I wrote down ahead of time and I've been reading other people's stuff while also working on other stories of my own. Busy, busy, busy.**

 **And now, also occupying my free time is our new cat Pauline. When we came back from Japan, we found her underneath our couch and despite our efforts, she never left.**

 **We found the one who owned her, and the story is complicated, but it comes down to it that she is staying with us from now on. So now we have three cats. Luckily they get along. But since she's still really young, she is a bit high maintenance.**

 **So, a lot of stuff is going on and I might not be able to update weekly, but I will do my best to do so every other week at the least.**


	19. 19 New friend and panic attacks (Yuko-B

My mind is reeling. After today I want nothing more then to bury my head in my pillow and just sleep.

After watching two rounds of fights that were cutting it pretty close for Yusuke's team, I'm just drained. My shoulders are in knots from stressing out after seeing Kurama almost die and the bump on the back of my head throbs from Shizuru smacking me after I spouted some pretty colorful language concerning that Ruka woman who locked Hiei and Mask in her fake medical tent during match two. It made Keiko blush. Mpfh. I don't care. Ruka can go suck it… with her fake boobs.

And if that isn't enough… we ran into a girl; a pretty little thing called Yukina. With her long teal hair, ruby eyes, which look awfully familiar, and soft-spokenness, she really sticks out of the crowd. She told us that she is an ice-apparition and is here to help the others with her healing abilities and also to search for her long lost brother.

Botan has met her before it seems, she explained to Keiko and I that Yusuke and Kuwabara rescued her from some people that were mistreating her. The idea makes my blood boil. Who could ever lay a hand on this sweet girl?

Since meeting her that afternoon, she has stuck to our side and Botan offered her a place to stay for the duration she is there, which she happily accepted. So now it looks like we have a new friend to join our party.

Anyway, the girls were eager to visit the boys after today's matches and despite feeling like acting like a couch potato until bedtime, my worry for them got the better of me and I joined them.

I glance over to Yukina, who is fidgeting nervously as we make our way over and smile. "Don't worry Yukina, you'll fit right in with our motley crew. There is no need to be nervous."

She throws her big doe eyes back up at me and smiles gratefully. "I hope so." I just want to hug her right there. She's the ideal little sister material, sweet and adorable. I can't help but turn big sister on her. Can't I adopt her?

Botan looks over her shoulder, smiling knowingly, causing me to perk a brow. She has been acting more scatterbrained than usually since we ran into Yukina and I get the distinct feeling she's not telling me something.

When arriving we find only Yusuke and Kuwabara there, making me feel a bit disappointed. I haven't talked to Hiei in a few days. However, my mood is quickly switched to amusement when Yusuke reveals something he calls his Spirit beast. Apparently it came from an egg hatched by his spirit energy. It's freaking adorable!

Also, Kuwabara shamelessly flirting and spouting lame one-liners at Yukina was a good pick me up after today.

I sigh when I crash onto my bed an hour later. I really need some sleep after today's impressions.

I close my eyes and turn…another turn… turn…sigh…turn….sigh… Dammit. Sitting up I frown, frustrated. Why can't I sleep? Maybe I need to go to the bathroom? Yeah, let's try that.

I relieve myself before washing my hands. Standing up straight, I glance at myself in the mirror for a second before turning to leave, only to find I can't move my feet. Somehow my heart starts racing, pounding like no tomorrow and making it feel like my whole body is pulsing.

Suddenly I feel my body shaking, like tremors from cold shivers but more violent. I feel light-headed and scared… What is going on? Why am I feeling like this?

There is a knock on my bathroom door. It's Shizuru. What? How do I even know?

"Yuko-chan?" she calls, her voice sounding worried. Soon after I hear another voice whom I recognize as Botan. I try to open my mouth, but my body feels so tense… If I grit my teeth even harder, my teeth will crack for sure.

I can only stand there, gripping the sink and look into my own eyes… My eyes… They look…. Oh help me…

…..

~Botan

Shizuru and I stand in front of Yuko-chan's door worriedly, both of us were near asleep until something feeling off woke Shizuru. She woke me up before darting towards Yuko's room.

Behind the bathroom door I can sense something out of place. It's Yuko, but her Spirit energy is set sky high for an unpracticed human. Something is wrong.

"Yuko! We're coming in!" Shizuru shouts before picking at the lock until it gives way. Swinging the door open she pauses, wide-eyed.

"Yuko-chan!" I call, rushing forward and wrapping my arms around her. She's…leaking Spirit energy out of every pore. Her eyes are even fogged up in a blue mist.

I purse my lips in concentration. I think I know what's going on here… Somehow Yuko possesses a large amount of dormant Spirit energy and it's fighting to get out.

Whipping out my compact I call Koenma for help. He answers grumpily, "Botan, don't you know what time it is?!"

"I'm sorry Koenma-sama, but it's Yuko! She's oozing out an incredible amount of Spirit energy. I'm afraid her body will give out. She's not trained to handle this." I explain shakily.

Koenma remains silent for a second, frowning. "I'll be right there." he answers before hanging up on me. I can only hold onto Yuko while we wait for him, hoping it somehow helps keeping herself together.

"There's more to her than meets the eye huh?" Shizuru muses as she tries to pry Yuko's hands from the sink. "Come on kid, time to snap out of it. You're freaking us out here." she urges, but there is no reaction aside from the tremble coursing through her body.

"Step back." a voice sounds from the doorway. Looking up I'm relieved to see Koenma adult form, but to my surprise, Mask is with him. That's odd…

Koenma steps up to Yuko, placing his hands on either side of her face, turning her head towards him. "Mmmh. It must have been exposure that is causing this. It must've started off subtly with only Hiei around, but with this overwhelming amount of demonic energy, the body wants something to protect itself."

"How is it possible that she holds such a large amount of Spirit energy Koenma-sama? And how do we hold her together?" I ask, now having retreated to a corner of the bathroom, looking to Yuko worriedly. I hope she will be okay. If something happens to her… Eek! Hiei will be so angry!

"Simple Botan. It's in her genes." Koenma states as a matter of factually. "As for helping her…well, that's all a matter of decent training."

"Koenma-sama! She can't start training like this!" I scold.

"Of course not you dimwit!" he shouts frustrated, making me pout. "And we don't have the time to either right now. So for now, we'll put a lid on it." he tells us before stepping back and leaving room for Mask to step up to Yuko.

She mumbles something under her breath before reaching up to Yuko's forehead with her index and middle finger. Immediately the Spirit energy ceases to overwhelm our senses as Yuko blinks tiredly, looking around befuddled before collapsing.

"She'll probably won't remember a thing in the morning. It's better not to remind her for the time being." Mask speaks up.

I sigh in relief. "Alright… I wonder who she got it from. They sure must be powerful." I muse.


	20. 20 Meet my friend the masochist (Yuko)

I hum to myself as I dry my hair, feeling refreshed from my shower. I woke up earlier feeling like I ran into a wall or something. My body was all sore and tense. Maybe I had nightmares? But why can't I remember if I did?

I step onto the cold tiles to wipe the mirror of the fog that has clung to it when a pinch in my toe makes me drop to the ground with a pained shriek, clasping my toes.

I jump in freight when the door to the bathroom crashes open to reveal Hiei with his katana drawn.

We stare at each other for a moment before I shriek again, tearing the cabinet open and throwing every towel at him that I can get my hands on, nearly covering him from head to toe.

"Idiotic girl!" he huffs, shaking himself free, "What's all the screaming about?!"

"I just had a cramp in my toe. You can't just barge in here while I'm in my undies for such a little thing!" I scold him, hiding myself.

"Hn." he replies, turning away finally. I can see the tip of his ears have grown red. "Like you have anything that interests me." he insults.

I can physically feel my eye twitch. "Wow, you are really bad for a girl's self-esteem you know that?"

Quickly I wrap myself in a bathrobe, shrugging off his words. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be out training or something."

He lifts up his arm, having put his katana away to show one hell of a mess wrapped around his wounded arm. "What the heck did you do? That's no way of wrapping anything. You couldn't wrap a sandwich like that." I say bluntly, making him growl in annoyance.

"Why do you think I'm here?!" he hisses. I roll my eyes, unimpressed and push him out of the doorway and order him to sit on the edge of the bed. He reluctantly complies.

Sitting down next to him, I start unwrapping the binds only to have my eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Holy…." I gasp at the bloody mess underneath. I can hardly distinct the dragon tattoo underneath.

"Hn. It needed a good punishment." is Hiei's explanation.

I look at him disturbed and worried. "You are insane." I breathe before jumping up to find some fresh bandages.

…

"Not tight enough." Hiei states, making me sigh. He told me twice before already. I yank it off and try again. If he wants tight…

"You must be some kind of masochist Hiei. I swear." I mutter as I start over, really pulling hard on the bandages this time. I can't help but feel a hint of satisfaction when I see him flinch. He asked for it.

As I work, I can feel his eyes on me. "Something the matter?" I question.

"Hm. You look tired." he points out, making me glance up at him.

"I feel tired, but I can't imagine why for the life of me. I've slept like a rock." I tell him before finishing my task. "There you go. Happy?"

He hums in reply. "Somewhat." I roll my eyes at him before perking up, remembering something.

"Hey, it's too bad you weren't at your hotel room yesterday. We made a new friend, Yukina. She's great. Even you would like her." I tell him before pausing, seeing him stiffen up drastically.

"Something wrong?" I ask worriedly. He's not usually like this.

He quickly looks away, trying to be nonchalant. "It's nothing."

I eye him skeptically before continuing, "Anyway, she is really sweet. She's really pretty too, her eyes especially. I wish I had such poppers like her, or yours for that matter. Now that I think about it, you two kinda have the same eyes. You could be related. Ha ha. Wouldn't it be funny if you turn out to be the long lost brother she's looking fo….."

Hiei's eyes boring into me at that moment made me flash back to Yukina smiling up at me, her eyes mirroring Hiei's… "Holy crap!" I can't help but shout.

Hiei suddenly looks panicked and smacks his hand over my mouth a little harshly, making a protesting sound leave me as the force flips me onto my back. I smack my hands at him until he releases me.

"Jeesh! Do you want me to bust my lip or something?" I complain as I lean back up onto my elbows, running my tongue over my lips to check for damage. Satisfied to find nothing there I look to Hiei.

"So spill, what's the story? Why so secretive? I'm betting Botan knows, that's why she's been acting so weird hasn't she?" I question a mile a minute. I sigh when Hiei stays silent.

"Do I need to torture Botan to tell me? Because I bet that's pretty easy… But honestly, I'd rather hear it from you. Please Hiei, I'll keep my lips sealed." I urge. I really want to know what I'm dealing with here.

Finally he cracks, "I am her brother, but she doesn't know it's me. And she doesn't need to…." he explains curtly.

This confuses me. "Why not? She really wants to find you badly. Why can't she know it's you?" I question.

He scoffs, standing up and crossing his arms. "Isn't it obvious? You might have forgotten, but I'm a criminal. Who would want a convict as their brother?"

"I know what you did… Botan told me." I add as he raises a brow. He sighs in annoyance but I continue before he starts up again, "But haven't you redeemed yourself by now?"

"Are you joking? All the things I stole… the people I killed… A few months of working with the detective won't erase that." he counters.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." I talk back.

His face pulls into a sneer. "Did I? Face it girl…I'm not the saint you might believe me to be." he states, turning around and stalking to the window.

I follow him with my eyes. "I'm not saying you are, nor do I believe that. But you can't make me believe you're a horrible person either Hiei. Sometimes it doesn't matter what lies in your past and if you insist it does, I'm sure Yukina will forgive you either way." I tell him passionately. I truly believe that.

He shakes his head, not looking at me, "You live in a dream world." he states before disappearing.

I sigh. He's so stubborn. He's probably more afraid of himself than Yukina ever could be. What a pickle…

* * *

 **Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm really thankful. I hope you all liked this part. I had some time to write this week an now I have a whole week off. I will try to write on my stories as much as I can, but my husband and I are also going to look at some houses the coming week. I am hoping we can soon buy something so we can live closer to our family and have a little more room. I'm so excited!**


	21. 21 Game night disasters (Hiei-Yuko)

~Hiei

The rain is soothing. The sound of the water tapping against the window is all I head if I manage to block out that oaf's and Kurama's chatter. The detective is still out there somewhere since that afternoon with that Mask person. Finally my thoughts have settled after this morning.

I cringe when the door opens and that reapers voice cuts through the atmosphere. Was a little peace too much too ask for?

I watch the girls file in thought the reflection of the window, including Yukina. She seems to be clinging close to Yuko, laughing at something the girl says. It's oddly satisfactory to see they are getting along.

As I look at it, the girl seems to have kept her promise as Yukina further ignores me and shows no sign of recognition.

They settle down for a game of cards and I ignore the mindless chatter to the best to my abilities until Kurama's call interrupts my thoughts once again, "This is a lot of fun. Won't you play with us?" he invites.

Tche. What is he thinking? "No, I wont! You find it too easy to adapt yourself!" I scold. That fox has no self-respected as a demon. He has spent way too much time among humans.

Yuko then jumps up, bounding towards me. "Here, have a snack Hiei." she states, shoving a bag into my arms.

I perk a brow, "I don't need a-…" I feel my face run red as her face hovers next to mine, her breath tickling my ear. What is she on to?

"At least help me beat Kuwabara in a game or two. That could be fun no?" she suggests before pulling away, watching my face.

"Fine." I mutter under my breath as I whip my head in the other direction. I see her grin in the reflection before jumping back on the couch.

As the game continues, I read the oaf's mind, signaling the girl when she has the right opportunity to take a card of his and which one. I smirk as he starts to look more and more baffled. This is pretty amusing… I pop a crisp into my mouth. What an idiot.

"Ne, Yuko-chan. You're pretty fired up... I don't think I like it." Botan wails, making the girl chuckle.

"That's game night for you. Friendships will be put on the brink of destruction; tempers flare and bring death upon the unlucky! Ha ha!" she laughs evilly.

"Scary…" Keiko breathes.

Shizuru smirks. "That's nice and all kid, but doesn't change the fact that you're cheating." she says pointedly, making Yuko's face grow red. "Last I checked it's not allowed to team up with someone, especially if they're not even playing.

Damn, that woman is sharp. Of course the oaf starts ranting at that.

"Oh well, that was that." Yuko sighs, joining me on the windowsill after being kicked out of the game. She pops open a can, taking a swig before gazing outside. She seems lost in thought.

My eyes focus on hers as they seem to cloud over with a strange blue hue. I narrow my eyes. What is that?

Suddenly Shizuru's head whips up, followed by the oaf's as he looks in Yuko's direction with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but his sister quickly cuts in, "What are you thinking about Yuko? That cute guy that hit you at the restaurant during lunch?"

Say what?

The haze is gone within the blink of an eye as Yuko whips her head around. "He wasn't hitting on me!" Yuko quickly counters, turning red.

Botan laughs loudly. "Oh yes he was sweetie; 'Sorry lady but you owe me a drink. Because when I looked at you, I just dropped mine.'" Botan copies with a low voice.

I swear I'm going barf.

"Please. I thought we agreed not to mention that anymore." Yuko begs. "That was so lame." she grimaces.

No kidding. What kind of idiot says stuff like that?

"He seemed to like you very much." Yukina mentions innocently.

Please stop…

"I want to be your bridesmaid Yuko-chan~! And after the godmother of your childrennnn!" the silly grim reaper exclaims with a wide grin. I swear she had one drink too many already.

"Botan, I'm freaking sixteen!" Yuko counters taken aback. "Why are we even talking about this?!"

"Yes, please stop! If you want to do girl talk, take it to your own room." Kuwabara complains. I never thought I would agree with the guy. I glance towards Kurama who is holding back his laughter.

"But she'll look so pretty in a wedding dresssss!" Botan wails before falling off the couch in a heap.

"Botan!" Keiko calls shocked, accidentally squeezing Yusuke's Spirit beast Puu who squeals in reaction.

"For crying out loud Botan!" Yuko huffs exasperated, jumping from her spot. "I'm taking her back to our room before more damage can be done."

"Good thinking." Shizuru chuckles, watching Yuko drag the reaper up off the floor. "See you in a bit."

…..

~Yuko

"I swear Botan, you can't handle your liquor. Are you even old enough to drink?" I huff before putting her down of the floor of the elevator and pressing the button to our floor.

I hum to the elevator music before a ding interrupts my thoughts. The door opens and I step aside to let whoever it is join us, but when the doors open my eyes widen and my body freezes up. What are the odds? Of all people in the entire freaking hotel… It's Toguro. Just my luck.

I gulp when the tall figure steps inside, coming to stand beside me. His head moves, turning towards me. I can't see his eyes through those dark shades, but I can feel his sharp gaze looking down at me. Even his gaze feels like it could snap me in half. Oh gosh, I'm starting to feel sick. His presence is overwhelming.

"Top floor." his deep voice booms in the small room, making me jump. I swear I could see him smirk.

I look around in confusion for a moment before realizing that I'm standing between him and the buttons. I quickly press his desired floor.

The silence is stifling. I'm in a two by two area with this giant, Yusuke's archenemy. Does he know I'm with the team? I'm pretty sure he does. Why hasn't he done something yet?

I glance down at Botan quickly before turning my eyes back to the front. Can't keep my eyes off of him too long, just in case. Botan is too out of it to notice anything that is going on around her. She is no use at all.

The elevator dings again. We have reached our floor. With one quick movement I hoist Botan up and stalk stiffly out of the elevator, feeling eyes on me.

"You have potential girl." his voice booms once again, making me pause. I look to him questioningly, our eyes staying locked while the doors slide closed.

I blink rapidly when the whirring of the elevator cuts through the silence of the hallway. He's gone. We're still alive… What did he mean…?

My mind is running circles as I make my way with Botan towards our room, knees shaking all the way there.


	22. 22 Family ties (Yuko)

"Come on! We're late!" I yell, wanting Botan and Shizuru to hurry up. Both are pretty hung over and cringe at my loud voice before snoring away again. "Keiko?!" I call. Even she is still sprawled across the couch after having stayed up so long.

"Really, these girls…" I sigh, glancing to Yukina who is looking at the television, watching the report on the match that is about to start. "At least you got up early."

Yukina smiles gently. "I'm an apparition, I don't really need as much sleep."

"Mmh? Lucky~. All the things I could do if I could do with six hours of sleep instead of eight…" I muse.

"But Yuko-chan was up early too. Though… you look a bit tired." she points out apologetically.

I sigh. I haven't really slept much after last night's encounter. That was very disturbing to say the least and it took a long time to get the tension I felt out of my body.

I glance towards the TV before pouting. "Ah damn! I'm missing out on Hiei's match. I'm not going to forgive them for this!" I state determinately, stomping my foot.

Yukina chuckles in her kimono sleeve before smiling up at me. "You and Hiei… you're good friends?" she wonders curiously.

I hum in thought. "Yeah, I guess so. At least I'd like to think we are, who knows what Hiei thinks though…"

"I'm sure he cares about you." she assures me, making me stammer.

"W-well, I don't know about that… Anyway, let's pour some coffee into these girls. I don't want to miss out on more than I have to." I suggest, making her nod in agreement.

Finally after having managed to woken them and waiting for them to fix themselves up we are setting off towards the stadium, only to have Shizuru stop for a drink and Keiko run back for Puu. Whaaa!

But finally we really get going. It's still a long way and Botan's directions aren't great when it comes to her shortcuts. Also, Puu is delaying us. Though I don't blame the poor thing. It looks to be suffering from something, it's horrible to see. Keiko thinks that if Puu is suffering, Yusuke is too. I wonder if that's true.

Suddenly it starts to struggle before it manages to pull away from Keiko's arms, flying off and worrying Keiko. She motions to go after it. "Don't worry, I'll catch up to it!" I call, running off after it. I don't want to her to get lost in the brush. I'm pretty confident I can make my way back to them, so despite their protests, I keep running after the blue creature.

I stop running after a few minutes, slowing to a walk. For something so tiny and using his ears to flap about, Puu is quicker than expected. I hope it's okay.

I reach a clearing but to my surprise, it's not empty. I waver… Slowly I step up, closing in on the person sitting under a lone tree and my eyes widen in recognition.

"G-grandma Genkai? Is that you?" I ask unsurely, watching her eyes turn to me. It really is her. I haven't seen her in years! What is she doing here of all places?

She's wearing the same clothes as Mask… Wait… "W-was it you all along?" I manage to breathe out. I don't know how she has done it, but…

She blinks slowly before raising to her feet. "Yuko."

"B-but how? If you were Mask all along, t-then…" I grip the side of my head with one hand feeling a headache coming on. "What's going on?"

She sighs, her eyes softening. "I don't think I have to explain it all to you. You can connect most of the dots. You're a bright girl, like your mother…"

"Mother… does she…?"

"She knows you're here."

"Whaaaat?! How?! She's going to kill me!" I shriek in fear.

"I called her." grandma states dryly, making me balk again.

"You ratted me out to mom?! How am I going to-… I don't have to explain do I?" I cut myself off, realization setting in. "She knew about all 'this' all along didn't she? She hid it from me." I realize, feeling sadness settle in.

"Don't feel upset with your mother… she only wanted to protect you. Perhaps for good reasons; Look where you ended up in." grandma defends her. "She chose long ago to follow a different path than I have, A path where she thought she could keep her children safe and in the dark for as long as possible."

This is such all a bit hard to swallow. I feel my throat tighten. "And what are those path's exactly? It's not like she has been keeping away from everything supernatural, she must have known Hiei was a demon all along, am I right?"

Grandma nods at this. "Aya has always been stubborn, always going her own way no matter what I said. While I teach fighting techniques and control over ones Spiritual power, she's a pacifist inside. She acts more like a shelter and makes sure that when a demon is to stay in the human world, they are eased into this world."

"That is why Koenma gave Hiei an apartment next to ours." I muse.

"That's right." grandma confirm. "He did the same with your previous neighbor."

"Huh?! She was a demon too?!" I exclaim, shocked.

She nods once more. "I have always been more critical, not so trusting to let any demon into my life, but she told me she could sense when one had true heart and didn't hesitate to drop her walls and expose you and Reiji to them. That is why we had a falling out. She believes everything can be sunshine and rainbows if you try hard enough. Maybe she has better judgement then I, but then again, she never was faced with the kind of cruelty I was."

Silence covers the clearing for a moment after that revealing and I try to take it all in. I had never dared imagine that behind the façade my mother kept up, all this would lie behind it…

"What now?" I wonder. Where does this leave me? I feel like I don't quite know myself anymore now that the fundament of my existence has been pulled out from under me. There are tears in my identity.

"Mh. I suppose that's up to you. Though you're in pretty deep already kid." she tells me. "Are you willing to pop the lid completely or will you keep a relatively safe distance like your mother did?"

"I-I don't know." I answer shakily.

"You don't have to decide now, but take it in consideration. Whatever you decide on will determine the path your future will take." she explains making me chuckle humorlessly.

"No pressure right?"

I look to the sky, feeling all kinds of emotions running through me, but most of all I'm feeling overwhelmed. I'm still so new to all this.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a deep sighs coming from my grandmother. "Looks like the kid is finished…"

I follow her gaze to see Yusuke slowly walk up to us, Puu in his arms. They both look like they've gone through hell and back. "Yusuke…" He looks somewhat confused to see me here. I don't blame him.

"Get this guy taken care of for me." he says, handing the exhausted little Puu to me before turning to grandma.

"It looks like you've made the Spirit Wave Orb your own, haven't you?" she muses, a hint of pride in her voice. He can only let a small smile slip before he collapses.

"Sleep well. The real battle begins when you wake up again." grandma tells the unconscious boy.

I blink in surprise. "You've been trying hard to get him ready for this… But grandma… this isn't right, is it? It's not fair. They shouldn't ever have to fight for their lives, none of them." I mutter sadly, looking down at Puu.

"It isn't fair kid. But it's necessary." she sighs, stepping up to me and hovering her hands over Puu, releasing a little energy causing Puu's face to relax as he slips into a peaceful sleep.

She then whips out her mask. "Come on kid, we have work to do. Yusuke will be fine, but I'm not letting you wander around on your own. I promised your mother to keep an eye on you."

I nod, laying Puu next to Yusuke before following grandma to the stadium.


	23. 23 Grandma kicks ass (Yuko)

Watching her fight now that I really know who Mask is really makes me look at her differently. Who knew that this is what my grandma can really do? Well… my mom did, but… Jeesh, I'm still mind blown.

She is now also revealed to the others as her mask was cut and the match is suspended for deliberation.

There are protests when the match is allowed to continue despite people thinking she is a different person from before. A riot is about to break out, but support comes from an unsuspecting corner….

A large hand takes the microphone from Koto who is being pelted at with trash. "I will explain." Toguro's voice booms through the stadium, making everyone quickly shut up.

"The Urameshi team has not broken any rules. The reason being that the woman who fought in the Ichigaki match and the woman who is here are one and the same person…."

"Practitioners of Spirit Wave, when they use their powers at the maximum, have their cells activated and their bodies are returned to the age where they were at their peak. In other words, her appearance now is her true appearance." He explains. "Will that do for you, Genkai?"

I blink in surprise. They know each other?

The crowd has started to mutter amongst themselves. The name of Genkai seems to have triggered something. Hiei and Kurama also now look at her with recognition. How odd. Is she famous?

The match continues and Shishi reveals his sword's true power. His sword releases a wailing sound as he twirls it at a fast speed. It makes me feel off. I press myself closer to the wall of the catacomb, gazing around the corner to keep my eyes on the fight.

He stops twirling suddenly and swings his sword at grandma. As it makes contact with the ground, some kind of spirits seem to fly out and uncontrollably attack the onlookers. It seems they are going after the weaker creatures, latterly biting their heads off. This is gruesome. It's chaos as demons are fleeing everywhere.

I automatically swing at one as it comes a bit too close for my liking. My fist runs right through it, but it dissolves, so it did the trick. I shiver. "This is awful."

I see grandma, who jumped away in time, glance back at me for a split-second before turning her attention back to her opponent. Checking to see if I'm okay.

Kurama looks back in the same direction, having caught on and I wave awkwardly. He blinks in surprise before speaking, making Hiei's head turn as well, our eyes locking before quickly looking away. I can see him nod.

Soon the wailing starts again and Shishi boxes Genkai in with a technique of his. And when he tries to have another swing at her I fear the worst, but she surprises me by catching the swords' blade.

She seems to absorb Shishi's demonic power somehow, reverting her back to her younger self before blowing up a ball of energy in Shishi's face. The wall breaks and Shishi is left kissing the floor.

He isn't finished yet though. He gets up and sends another wave of those spirits after her. Grandma shields herself with her Spirit energy with ease, dissipating them. She then turns another of those blasts at Shishi, blowing him away.

Seeing my grandma kick Shishiwakamaru's ass makes me wonder, do I have that in me as well? I've never been much of a fighter. I don't feel happy when I do happen to land myself in one either. But… _You have potential_.

Toguro's words suddenly start to make more sense. He knows doesn't he? He knows who I am, somehow.

Shishi is finished. Now only that old man, Onji is left. He throws a die. Apparently that is how they decided their fights. It lands on Kuwabara's name, who is, for some reason not with Hiei and Kurama, but standing on the stands by Koto.

He makes a bit of a fool of himself before jumping down to meet join Onji in the ring.

He swings at the old man who jumps away as nimble as a ballerina. When he finally stops, he creates some kind of bubble that absorbs the oncoming goofball I lifts into the air swirling and shrinking until poof, it's gone.

The others don't seem very impressed though, so wherever Kuwabara went, he must be okay.

Onji rolls the dice again. It lands on 'Mask'. So grandma is up again huh? And she's calling him out for hiding behind a disguise. And when he unmasks himself, I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's a clown; A freaking flamboyant clown.

I glance over as Kuwabara comes rushing past, out of breath. Seems he didn't go far. But he's too late to do anything now.

After a long and elaborate speech, and trying to attack grandma, she pummels him into the ground. I can't help but smile. That is one tough old lady. I can't believe she's my grandmother. I would've never sought this behind her.

When the match is over, the team minus Yusuke walks out of the center of the stadium. I hook into their group on the way out. We are quickly joined by Botan, Yukina and Shizuru and they chatter away.

"Grandma Genkai," I start after being sure that the others aren't paying attention. "I still have a lot of question. Can we talk somewhere?" I ask. I really feel like I need some more background information here.

She sighs. "I'm sure you have. But not right now I'm afraid…" she muses before looking up at me, pausing a distance away from the others as they stopped to argue.

Surprisingly she smiles. I never seen her smile much when we used to come over when I was younger, but she seemed to have a little one reserved just for me and Reiji.

"You're a good kid. Don't be afraid to make your own choices and you'll be okay." she tells me. Somehow those words hold a lot of weight. "A mother always loves their child, despite their choices."

"Grandma?"

"I'll see you later… Yuko." she states, turning on her heel. I can only watch her stalk off through the empty corridor.

"Why are you talking like that?" I whisper to myself.

I glance around, seeing a payphone. Should I call my mom? No… I still feel too upset. I really need a breather, to get my thoughts in order before more is dumped on me.

"Are you okay kid?" Shizuru wonders, stepping up next to me.

I nod slowly, forcing a smile. "Yeah, it's just a headache coming up. That's all." I tell her. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

She hums, looking to be in thought. "Be careful alright?" I nod, promising her I'll be fine before stepping outside and sauntering another way. Not alone. No. He doesn't let know he's there, but he's close.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for following the story so far. I really enjoy reading your feedback as well.**

 **Lately it has been a bit rough for me since my grandma just passed away, but many other things as well. I haven't been able to write anything for the last few weeks since I just can't seem to focus. Luckily I still have a chapter of this story written down from before, but don't be surprised if my writing stagnates for a while.**


	24. 24 Flipping my lid again (Yuko- Hiei)

~Yuko

I think I've been staring out at the ocean for hours without making much progress in putting order to the chaos in my brain. Instead I find myself going round and round in a cycle of anger, confusion and self-pity.

My life's been pretty much a lie. There are so many missing pieces that I need answered before I can make sense of my mother's actions and why my grandmother is the woman she is. And next to all that, I need to figure out what my plan of action in going to be. Now that there is more to my life than I thought there to be before, what am I going to do with that information? Am I fine with just being a simple high-school student after all this?

If only grandma came to talk with me I wouldn't have my head in such a jumble right now. Now that I have eaten a piece of this cake called information, I find I want the whole lot. Only then can I make up my mind.

I roll onto my back, looking to the clouds gusting by before feeling a light tremor in the ground. I feel Hiei's presence waft over the place as he trains some distance away.

Heh, who am I kidding? I can never go back all the way to being who I was before. Not if I'm not willing to give up the people I've gotten to know, not if I'm not able to cast Hiei aside like it's nothing. I could never do that. Grandma is right; I'm in pretty deep. So what options are left? What is my solution?

"Hm?" I sit up when a strange feeling overcomes me. There is something in the air, being carried along in the breeze. I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach. Something dreadful is happening.

Suddenly a sting in my heart causes me to gasp in pain. I double over. Something is slipping…

In my mind's eye, I look down at myself. I'm in my bathroom at the hotel. Something is happening to me. Shizuru, Botan… Koenma… Grandma… "Grandma!" I gasp out as the memory hits me hard. "Grandma Genkai! I'm slipping!" I shout in a panic as I realize what is happening.

I feel it expanding, sensing every being on the island. I need her now, quickly! Where is she? Why can't I find her?

 _"_ _You're a good kid. Don't be afraid to make your own choices and you'll be okay." she tells me. Somehow those words hold a lot of weight. "A mother always loves their child, despite their choices."_

"No-…" I choke. "She-…"

I look around in a panic. She's not there anymore to keep a lid on _this._ "Please help me." I whimper into the breeze.

Suddenly a pair of hands grab my face and my sight is engulfed to ruby red. "H-Hiei…" I barely manage to get out. I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. Please put a stop to this.

…

~Hiei

It's that same odd glow again, but this time engulfing her. So I didn't imagine it…

I don't know what's going on, but the girl has some explaining to do, after I make sure she won't drop dead on the spot because her body can't handle this.

…

Taking a deep breath, I look down at her sprawled out form lying in the grass, slowly blinking up at the sky.

"She's dead, isn't she?" she finally speaks up, her voice hoarse. "I could feel her life slipping. I could feel everything…" I frown at the amount of pain behind those words.

"How am I going to tell mom, that grandma was… m-murdered?" she chokes suddenly, quickly hiding her face behind her hands. My eyes widen in surprise. So that's the way it is, is it?

I can't help but feel a stab of betrayal. So not even she dared show her true colors to me, lying all this time…? Was all she did just an act? Why did I think she was any different from anyone else?

"Aaah!" I flinch at the scream, filled with desperation, cutting through my growing anger.

I watch her punch the ground repeatedly, cutting her knuckles on the stones hidden beneath the cushion of soft green moss. "I don't want it! What good is this power if it can only kill instead of safe?!"

"Tche. Stop your pity party!" I scold, making her pause. "Why did you hide it?! Why do you insist being the damsel in distress when you have all that power?! If you don't like what's happening in this world, than you should've done something about it yourself!" I spit.

She blinks in surprise like an idiot, like she doesn't understand a word I'm talking about. Is she that daft?

"W-what…?" she gasps out before looking at me like something clicked. "No. Let's help that misunderstanding out of the world, right now! Before I kick your ass to Hong Kong for being a prick without knowing what you're even talking about." she huffs, jumping unsteadily to her feet.

I only glare at her.

"Today! I learned today that I don't even know who the hell I really am anymore!" she starts off. I roll my eyes, turning away. I don't want to listen to anymore nonsense. I don't know how she even wrapped me around her little finger in the first place, but here I draw the line.

Before I can take a step however, a weight pulls at me. She's got her hands wrapped around my arms, digging her heels into the ground. What the hell is she even playing at?

"Just check for yourself if you don't believe me, I know you can! Do your worst, but I'm not going to stand for losing you too just because you have trust issues! Because dammit Hiei, I need you! Right now you're the only one still making some sense to me and if you go, I swear I'll lose my mind!" she shouts, making me falter. I don't care for the way those words tug at my heart painfully.

I grit my teeth before pulling myself loose with a snarl. "Fine, have it your way!" I shout, pulling my bandana from my head, revealing my Jagan eye to her for the second time today.

…

"Damnit girl…" I breathe after her memories have filled my mind. I let my hand slip off of the top of her head where I gripped her locks tightly in anger just seconds ago.

I feel like an idiot for losing my grip like that. I was ready to cast her into the freaking ocean for what I thought she did to me. If it wasn't for her persistence… Damnit! I really don't like having my flaws flung back in my face like that! I clench my fists.

"Let's just…" she starts out of breath, "Pretend all that didn't went on. Take a neat little eraser and go back to the moment where I was only feeling grief. That one emotion is easier to handle without all that other mess dancing around in my head as well." she explains, making me sigh in relief. I was actually _this_ close to spit out an actual apology. I've never apologized for anything.

"Fine with me." I breathe, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. This is giving me a headache.

I open them again when I head a thud, only to find her back on the ground, looking straight ahead with a tense look in her eyes. Finally she growls in annoyance. "I can't. Now I'm just angry." she huffs.

She stares ahead for a while longer before I open my mouth. "So, Genkai's grandchild…"

"Uhu. That'll be me." she states humorously.

"Hn. After we get off this godforsaken island we're going to do something about that energy before you go haywire again. I can't be bothered to stuff it back where it came from every time. Prepare for pain, because I'm not going easy on you just because you're a weak human girl." I tell her straight up.

She looks up in wonder, her eyes pinning me down. "I'm not sure whether to say 'thank you' or yell at you for insulting me. But I'm too tired to argue so I guess I'll go with the first option." she says with a tired smile.

"Hn." is all I can manage to bring out at that moment.

"How nice~." a voice coos from behind us, making me look over my shoulder unimpressed at the three demons that gathered at the tree line.

"I'm sorry. Did we interrupt your little moment? I'm afraid it'll have to wait, until the afterlife, traitor." a different one from before hisses at me from its scaled beak.

"Don't worry, we'll try not to make your suffering last too long Jaganshi. We'll have a busy day with Genkai's grandchild in our hands… She'll fetch a nice price at the black market. Surely someone will love a chance to 'repay' the hag for what she did to them, in one form or another." the first one states with a chuckle. Yuko jumps to her feet at that, getting into a stance.

Pushing her behind me I smirk, hiding the fact that his words really pissed me off. Who do these people even think they are? "You're luck you've caught me in the right mood. I can't help but finish you quickly when I feel sorry for you. Your lives are too petty to be missed."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for your sympathies. I'm not quite there, but I have a plan to get over my troubles, so I'll be getting there. It helps that co-workers are understanding as well. I'm not really used to that, but I suppose that I'm not the first one going through hard times.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys had a nice Christmas and I'll hope to hear from you in the new year. Let's make 2019 a good one.**


	25. 25 Something precious (Yuko-Hiei-Shizu

~Yuko

I can't help but notice that Hiei's being sloppy. All because it's me he's trying to protect. I don't want to have him do that for me, to take risks. He does so much for me, indeed a weak human girl… I don't want to be useless anymore, so he won't look down on me…

A claw swipes at Hiei but he jumps back at the last possible moment. It doesn't catch his skin, but it does cut something else…

My eyes follow the item, the dim light glinting off of it as it hurtles over the cliffside. Hiei's eyes widen. I don't think I've ever seen him look so panicked. Without thinking I throw myself after it, into the darkness.

String brushes against my fingertips and suddenly my body is developed by the freezing cold waves below. I gasp.

….

~Hiei

"Yuko!"

I swipe my broken blade to the side, stabbing the final demon deep in its eye-socket. Suddenly I find toying with it a waste of my time. I don't even bother to look back as it drops to the ground as my legs push me over to the edge.

I scan the waves, trying to spot a mop of brown hair among the wild white tips. Nothing…

I fling the blade into the soil before taking a plunge. The icy water tries to bite at my limbs, but I am hardly bothered.

The waters are too dark, I can't see a thing in front of me. Luckily I have more senses than just my eyes to guide me. Using my Jagan I swim in her direction. The fool is sinking like a brick.

Reaching out I wrap my hand around a piece of fabric, pulling it closer so I can wrap my arm around her waist. Once she's secured I swim back up as quickly as I can. Soon the moonlight can be seen steaming into the water before I break the surface.

I hoist myself and her onto a rock making it cut into my palm. That was the hard part. From here on I can easily jump back up the cliff.

With a huff I lay her down onto the mossy ground, now stained with purple blood. "Oi, girl!" I shake her shoulder, but receive no response. Her lips are so blue… I feel my body tense, something gripping at me like it's trying to choke me. Why did she have to go and do something like that for?

"Girl!" I try again. "Yuko!" I lay a hand on her chest, pushing. After a few tries she starts to couch violently, throwing up the salty water. She looks out of it still so I rake my knuckles against her chest bone.

"Ouch!" she yells, her eyes springing open. She gazes around in confusion before her eyes land on me…. My head is spinning. I'm so….

I grip her shirt, pulling her closer. "You bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! You-…." My eyes fall on the necklace clutched in her fist as she holds it up in defense.

She smiles tiredly. "I always noticed…how little you had, so the few things you do own…must mean a lot to you right? I didn't want you to lose something precious." she explains. I swallow a lump that has gathered in my throat. Something precious…

She reaches out, both her arms around my neck, her cold shaky fingers working a knot in the string. I feel relieved when the necklace is hanging back in its place.

My eyes lock onto hers. Why did she do that? Why take such a risk to do me a favor? What is it with her?

"Hiei?"

"Mmh?"

"I'm cold." she states, making me snap out of my thoughts. She's shivering heavily, her lips still somewhat blue, but not from lack of oxygen this time.

"Hn." She doesn't even flinch as I stand up, taking her with me. She just reaches back, pulling what is left of my katana from the ground and wrapping her arms around it before laying her head against my shoulder with a sigh, closing her eyes.

By the time we reach the hotel, she is breathing softly, half asleep. Breaking in through the window of her room is child's play and I set her drowsy figure onto the edge of the bed before making my way towards the bathroom.

I return with the largest towel I can find and kneeling down in front of her, drape it over her head to stop her hair from dripping all over the place. My breath is cut short by her sleepy smile…

"Thanks Hiei." she says before leaning forward and resting her forehead back onto my shoulder. I release a breath. I wonder if this room has always been so hot as I feel a wave of heat envelopes me.

"Hn." I hum, wrapping an arm around her before dragging her into a more comfortable position, laying her down.

I try to pull back, but a pair of cold arms wrapped around my chest holds me down, her face is still buried in my shoulder. "You're warm." she breathes with a sigh, her eyes shut.

I don't know what possesses me, but I don't even try to pull away. Instead, I lay down myself. My fingers twitch as I lift my arm, my only sign of hesitation before draping it around her torso.

I might kick myself in the morning, but right now this is fine. She's a handful, giving me a whiplash every chance she gets, but she's alive, safe, with me.

…

~Yuko

I stretch before pulling my face out of the pillow, blinking sleepily as I look around the room. It's empty.

I sigh as I hoist myself into a sitting position, feeling emotionally drained, but stable I guess. Yesterday was a mess. I swallow hard when grandma's face comes to mind.

Shaking my head, I get out of bed completely, shuffling towards the bathroom. I need a shower really bad. Grains of oceanic salt are clinging to my skin and I'm still in yesterday's clothes.

Reaching for the knob, I jump back when it suddenly turns, releasing a shriek in fright. Who the hell is in there?!

"For pete's sake Hiei! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scold, watching him roll his eyes. Looks like he took the chance to make use of my bathroom, his hair his still moist.

"Don't be so jumpy. You look like a fool." he scoffs, making me huff.

"Hey, don't say that. You never know who you might run into." I tell him pointedly.

"Like Toguro?" he asks rhetorically.

"Huh? You know about that?" I wonder, a bit confused.

"Of course I know, I've been in your head girl." he reminds me. Right. Though I don't know how much he poked around in it. I suppose he took some liberties.

"You're not going anywhere on your own again until you learn how to use your power properly." he states with a no nonsense tone, making me balk.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I argue, making him stare blankly at me.

"I beg to differ." he argues back bluntly. "You're like a magnet for trouble. I don't think I've ever come across someone who causes so much trouble. You are like the equivalent of the bullied student with a tag on their back that says 'kick me'."

I stare at him for a moment with my mouth open. "You're so mean… Would it kill you to say something positive for a change?"

"Who knows?"

I grin at his lame attempt at humor before feeling my face fall. "Am I really such a bother?" I wonder quietly, gazing at the ground.

After a moment I hear him sigh, no doubt rolling his eyes again. I prepare for the worst. "Don't take everything so seriously. I say a lot of things, do you actually believe everything I say?"

I blink back at him. What? "Sooo, am I to just guess what you really mean when you fling insults at me? That's such a childish way to act!" I say incredulously, making his eye twitch.

"You bloody idiot. I'm throwing you a bone here."

"No bones Hiei! I'm not a freaking dog! Just be straight forward with me for once!" I shout exasperated.

He takes a menacing step forward. "I'll show you straightforward!"

I'm suddenly kiltered off balance when he yanks on my shirt, I have half the mind to throw my hands up to protect my face, but freeze instead.

I feel my face grow red and my heart thumping in my ears when his coarse lips slam into mine. I feel like I should question his sanity. Hiei showing any form of affection is pretty crazy, but he's actually kissing me?

'Oh shut up mind and take it like a woman!' I scream to myself before finally closing my eyes.

I almost groan in protest as he pulls away just as quickly. I can only blink back at him in confusion, my mind set in a whole different kind of turmoil while Hiei blinks for a moment, actually looking surprised by his own actions for a second before wiping all emotion from his face.

"You are a pain in the ass." he says straight to my face in a calm voice. "But you're my pain in the ass and I'm going to protect you for as long as you need it." he states, making my heart swell.

"Now clean yourself up. I've just had a dose of salt to last me a lifetime." he grumbles, pushing past me before leaving out the window.

….

~Shizuru

I take a long drag from my cigarette before meeting Keiko's eyes who's sitting on the couch across from me. The girl has a bright blush on her face. "They do realize we can hear them every time they're in there together right?" I question.

These walls are paper-thin. They were lucky it was only me and Botan here when they were discussing Yukina last time.

"Not her boyfriend my ass."


	26. 26 Mourning (Yuko)

"I'm really sorry mom." I breathe through the phone, my heart heavy. This is probably the most difficult conversation I ever had with my mom to this day.

For the longest time there is silence on the other end before she takes in a shaky breath. "Me too sweetheart. Yuko… Promise me you'll come home safe." she nearly whimpers. It breaks my heart.

"I promise. You don't have to worry about me. I'm being looked after." I tell her unwavering. I told her nearly everything and right now I need to make it sound like I take everything in stride. She's having a hard enough time as it is and now her plans and wishes for me are shattering like glass.

"I know honey, but still…"

"It will be alright." I say. "I'll see you in a few days."

We end the call and I take a deep breath to take a hold of myself before the tears start falling again before finally turning around. "Botan…" I breathe, spotting her walking in. She looks so miserable.

"Botan!" I call a bit louder, catching her attention. Her head whips towards me and she pauses or a moment, working hard to put a fake smile on her face. "Oh, hello Yuko." she greets, her voice shaking a little.

I sigh, standing in front of her. "It's okay, no need to pretend with me anymore." I tell her. She stares at me for a moment, her mouth hanging slightly ajar before her bottom lip starts to wobble.

I squeeze my eyes shut for a second before blinking rapidly. "Please don't start, or you'll have me going again." I say before stepping forward and wrapping my arms around her. She quickly does the same. "Oh I'm so sorry Yuko-chan." she breathes, a tear slipping from her usually bright eyes to stain my shoulder.

"It's okay. Let's just…. Come on, let's get some fresh air." I suggest, guiding her outside. Once outside, Botan looks thoughtful before tugging me somewhere. Curious, I follow after her until we reach a place in the forest, not far from where I found grandma before. Before us is a huge crater.

"Is this where…" I start before falling short on words. Botan nods solemnly. "Oh…" I breathe, staring down into the gaping hole created by Toguro. This is where the great Genkai met her end.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Botan wonders with surprise as I let myself slide to the bottom of the crater. I'm not sure what I'm looking for in there. Maybe it's to feel a little closer to her or to find the answers she couldn't give me. I just don't know for sure.

A sudden shadow casts itself over the bowl and I squint up into the sunlight to find the familiar figure of Yusuke standing there, his face and eyes having lost his usual boyish and careless demeanor. "What are you two doing out here? This isn't a time and place for an excursion." he snorts, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I blink up at him for a moment before opening my mouth, "What's the reason she had to die? What did Toguro have against her?" I ask him straightforward. A look of surprise comes to his face.

He then jumps down, touching down right next to him. "Why are you asking?" he questions, genuinely curious.

I cast my eyes back at the dirt below my feet. "I just want the answers to the questions no one has cared to tell me yet. I want to know… why I had to tell my mom het mother died." I sigh.

Yusuke blinks for a moment, "Your mom…" It's then that realization seems to set in. He slowly crouches down, staring at the dirt before him as well. "I don't think I have a proper answer to that. Sorry." he apologizes softly. I nod in disappointment. "Me too."

"She knew she was going to die." I state after a moment of silence. "Yeah, I think so." Yusuke agrees. "I'd like to think she had a reason for not avoiding it, but… hell, I can't really figure out why. She never told anyone more than needed." he mutters grumpily.

"Whatever." he scoffs, stretching to his full height. "I'll face Toguro tomorrow and I'm going to pay him back for all the pain he caused us, even if I die trying." he says, balling his fists.

I look up at him worriedly. Nothing would justify his death. Grandma had faith in him that he could somehow do what she couldn't. She didn't count on him dying, so he'd better live instead.

….

After parting from Yusuke, Botan and I make our way back to the hotel. We are surprised to see who's waiting for us however; "Koenma-sama?" Botan wonders, looking at the young man standing outside the hotel.

"Yo!" he greets with a simple nod before turning his eyes to me. "Yuko, there are some things we need to talk about, if you don't mind that is." he hints. I quickly shake my head, wondering what he would want to talk about, though I can probably guess.

We start to walk, Botan in tow and as I hear Koenma suck on that binky of his, I can't help but figure out why Yusuke calls him binky breath.

"First of all, I'm sorry for your loss." he starts off. I nod in recognition, not knowing what to say.

He continues, pausing in his step, "Look, I'm just going to say what worries me. You probably already figured out that there is a large amount of spiritual energy brewing inside you. Genkai managed to seal it before and she wanted you to have proper training, because honestly, keeping it unchecked is asking for trouble." he points out.

"Sadly, the best person to have trained you in no longer with us. Question now is, what are we going to do about it? Your mother-…" "Hiei." I cut in, making him blink in surprise. "Hiei you say?" he asks, not sure he heard right. I nod to confirm.

"Hiei said he'd help me. He can also suppress it for me for now." I explain, making him hum. "I'm not surprised that he can." he muses.

"Well, that's good I suppose. Look like putting him in your building is has more than one advantage. I'm a genius!" he laughs, making me and Botan share a look. When the laughter dies down, he looks thoughtful however, "Well, lets hope he survives the finals then." he adds, making my eyes widen as a shiver runs up my spine. Did he really….?

"Koenma-sama! Don't say such things!" Botan scolds, making him jump. "Ah, right! S-sorry about that. Of course he'll make it." he quickly stammers. I can only blink up at him.

In my mind I've made Hiei up to be unbeatable with all I've seen. The possibility of him actually being beaten hasn't crossed my mind in a long time, but… Oh my God! What if he actually dies?!

"Now you've done it." Botan sighs angrily, watching my near hyperventilating form. "Come on Yuko-chan~. Let's go back." she coos, steering me back towards the entrance of the hotel, making me follow stiffly as doom-scenario's run through my head.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone on the great feedback on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it. Your pleasant reviews really lift my spirits.**


	27. 27 Pre-match tensions (Yuko)

I rush out of the hotel. The sun has barely risen and no, I'm not up this early because I slept so particularly well. As a matter of fact, my head's been rushing all night.

Skidding to a stop and slightly out of breath, I come to a halt behind Hiei, who is trying to rewrap his bandages. "You're not doing it right." I speak up, making him pause, casting a neutral glance over his shoulder.

Looking away silently he holds out his arm and I take this signal to sit down next to him and take over, starting anew.

I try to suppress my blush as my fingers run over his arm. Seeing him now, after that kiss, it really gets my heart pumping. It's really hard to act normal around him now, but I'm actually impressed by myself that I somehow manage to not let my voice come out shaky.

I'm not going to ask if he meant it. Hiei's probably never been more genuine than he was yesterday morning, baring himself to me. And I take it very seriously. But… what does it mean for the future? What does he want from here on? I don't now is the time to ask though.

I sneak a glance at his face. He's not watching me, not that I wouldn't have felt his gaze if he did. He's gazing into the sunrise instead. I wonder what he's thinking. Could he be a little scared of what could happen today?

"What are you doing wandering outside alone?" he asks calmly, taking me off guard for a second. "I warned you didn't I?"

"I'm not wandering, and I'm not alone." I point out. I had my goal set straight didn't I? He only hums, unamused at my wit.

"Done." I state, pulling my hands away slightly reluctantly, watching as he appraises my work. I'm really getting the hang of this.

"Hiei," I start up before I can stop myself, my anxiousness getting the better of me. His head whips up as he pins me with his gaze. I take a deep breath before continuing, "Please be careful in the next match." I press.

He blinks once before a cocky smirk rides up his lips, one that makes him look very handsome, but just as I am expecting some kind of careless remark, his mouth returns to the straight line it had been in before. "Of course." he states seriously, making me let out an inaudible sigh of relief. I know he is focused and it sets my mind at ease a little.

Turning to the rising sun, a light breeze in the air, one would not think that death is looming. We remain in silence before the time has come for Hiei to go and meet up with the others.

I watch him stalk towards the stadium, my heart thumping loudly because of my nerves. "Hiei!" I call out to him, making him pause. "Promise me we'll be going home together!"

He casts a glance back at me. There something in his eyes I don't know how to translate and before I can wonder more about it, he flashes out of sight, his speed too great for my eyes to keep up.

I release a shaky breath as my body feels so tense, worried about what today will bring. I can only hope for the best.

…

"You shouldn't have drank two cups of tea at breakfast." Shizuru scolds lightly, watching me fidget as we wait in line to enter the stadium. The match will start soon. "Just go already. There's time." she urges with a sigh.

Huffing out a breath, I succumb. "Okay, keep me a seat when you get in before I'm back alright?" I ask before rushing to the bathroom, keeping my thighs clenched. Oh gosh I'm so close to peeing my pants.

I sigh in relief when I emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later. That was a close one.

Looking around I see that the lines to the seats have diminished greatly. The girls are nowhere in sight so I'm guessing they've already gone up. I better hurry.

Rushing forward carelessly, I sadly find myself running straight into someone who had their hands full of snacks and drinks.

I wince at the demon glowering down on me as everything lies sprawled over the floor, making a huge mess. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Let me pay for that." I quickly offer, hoping to appease the guy. Can't start a fight right? I don't know what he's capable off.

"You had better you little…!" I blink in confusion as the man falls silent, his jaw hanging slack. "Never mind!" he squeaks before running off with his tail between his legs, quite literally.

I don't have to wonder long on what his deal is, because I sense them before I can see them. Stiffly, I shift my feet, turning to look behind me. It's Toguro, and his whole team in tow. I really have bad timing to be on my own.

I feel my eyes widen as my eyes focus on Toguro's face. It's stoic, not a hint of an emotion. The face of a killer, I tell myself as I'm quickly reminded of what he did to my grandmother.

My nails are digging into my palm as I clench my fists to stop them from shaking. "Murderer." I hiss under my breath angrily, but he must have heard as he comes to a stop when he reaches me.

He's not smirking as he stares down at me through his dark glasses and I know I should feel very frightened. I am, but the anger I'm feeling is much greater.

"You must hate me." he states dryly, making me growl. Whatever gave him that idea?

His brother who is clutching onto Toguro's shoulder like a spider monkey chuckles gleefully. "She looks very hateful. Her eyes remind me of Aya's." he laughs, making my eyes widen at the mention of my mother.

"Brother…" Toguro says warningly, clearly wanting the other man to keep his mouth shut. He then turns his gaze back to my disturbed face. "Genkai's death was regrettable." he offers, making me grit my teeth.

"Regrettable?!" I hiss in disbelief. Is this guy for real? "Regrettable is not cutting it." I continue. Oh how I wish I could punch him and actually leave a mark, but I have the feeling that I would only end up hurting myself.

He hums before turning his gaze forward. "If you make it out of here alive. I'd like to see you do something with the power you have." he states before resuming on his way.

His brother leers back at me for a second longer while his other companions stay silent, as they have been the whole time. And once they are out of sight, I stumble back, leaning against the wall for support. Once again I lived through an encounter with Toguro. And once again I can't make sense of what he's saying.

"Yuko?" I hear a voice call out in the otherwise empty hallway. I snap my eyes up to see Botan standing there, looking concerned. I can only imagine how wild my eyes must be looking. "Are you okay dear?" she questions, stepping closer and putting a hand on my trembling shoulder.

I quickly nod before letting her help me steady myself. "Come. It's about to start." she urges gently, leading me towards the staircase. I'm grateful she doesn't ask on what happened, I wouldn't know where to start. But I do see the questioning gaze she throws me.

I don't understand. Why does he want me to start using my Spiritual energy? Why is he pushing me and butting into my life like that? What's it to him what I do with the power I apparently have?

I shake it off for now, knowing I won't get any immediate answers. And so I quietly take a seat with the others, Shizuru sharing a quick look with Botan, but saying nothing.

It seems we got back just in time because the doors open to reveal team Urameshi and my mind is instantly taken away from the happenings of before. This will be one heck of a fight and I silently pray to myself that everyone will be alright at the end of it.


	28. 28 Cornered foxes bite (Hiei)

Kurama's lucky to have transformed on time. Being the first to have stepped up to fight Karasu, the oaf talked to him about having taken something. Apparently that something made him transform into his Yoko form. Hopefully it gives him the edge to win this fight.

I for one wouldn't dare to call Kurama himself weak, but it's clear that he's not to his full potential yet without his Yoko form. I can appreciate that I'm here to witness this. This will be memorable.

I smirk as Yoko's plant that has been chasing after Karasu like a bloodhound catches up to him, packing up the demon within its leaves. It must feel excruciating to be consumed by it. It seems Kurama isn't cutting corners this time, wanting to finish it quickly.

However, I feel like I can't call it a victory so soon. Things have gone wrong way too often since we started on this tournament. I'm not going to relax until it's official.

Someone must've jinxed it, because just as Kurama steps away, light pours from the gaps in-between the leaves, followed by a large explosion. Karasu steps out of the billowing smoke and it looks like he has lost his mask.

I raise a curious brow as he sharply intakes the air, somehow to gather power. As an effect, his hair turns blonde. It's a strange side effect. But that aside, it appears Karasu is even more dangerous then we previously assumed.

"What's going on?" the oaf asks confused.

"He's gathering flammable material into his body through his mouth. It's as if his whole body has become an explosives shed." I explain with trepidation, wondering how this will change the balance between Kurama and Karasu. Can Kurama still handle what will come next?

"What?" the detective gawks beside me.

"Both of his hands are probably the trigger. Get yourselves ready, or you'll be caught in the middle of it." I warn, shifting my feet slightly to get out of the way if necessary.

As Karasu readies himself for the big blast my eyes subconsciously scan the crowd, looking for their faces. I spot Yuko trying to make herself smaller as she stares towards Karasu with wide eyes. She's tugging Yukina closer to her, ready to act. It appears she can guess what is coming, but in their position, they should be alright.

I turn back towards the ring just in time to see Karasu flying at Kurama, his whole body glowing. There is no way Kurama can shield himself. There is nowhere to run.

When he hits target, we are all thrown back by the shockwave. I land on the edge of the wall, glancing at the huge hole the blast has left in the side of the stadium. That's a lot of raw power.

Regrouping, we turn to the ring, looking for any sign of Kurama. He's not in it. He could not have been incinerated could he?

My question is answered when some debris shift a little further away and out comes crawling Kurama. "Curses." I breathe, seeing he has reverted from his Yoko form. How this fight turned around. This is starting to look bleak.

As expected though, he's not about to lie down and give up. What are you planning to do Kurama?

….

"Kurama…" I breathe, watching him bleed out. He's been hit with explosives multiple times. How much longer can he hold out? If he's still got an ace in the hole, he better use it quickly.

I can't help but wince as he's hit a few times more and my eyes widen in shock as the light starts to fade from his eyes. Is this truly the power of Toguro's team? If Kurama can't pull through, we're in trouble.

Kurama hits the ground with a thud, not moving. We look on perturbed as the countdown starts off, but we can't contain our shock when he starts a desperate struggle to get up.

Karasu launches his final attack, ready to kill the fox, but that is when Kurama finally pulls out a final trick from the box.

His shout echoes through the stadium as a plant bursts from his body quite literally. It rushes towards its intended pray digging deep into the flesh of Karasu.

Kurama is not even conscious to see the plant sucking Karasu dry. As his opponent meets his demise, Kurama appears lifeless. But there is a little hint of energy left in him, if you look close enough.

He twitches before he opens his eyes, looking surprised to be alive. He really did plan to die didn't he? "Hn." I smirk. Even he can underestimate himself it seems. It's too bad he took to long though. Karasu hit the ground after ten seconds had passed and Kurama technically never got up. No matter. I'll take it from here.

I cut through the jeering, unperturbed and feeling excitement running through my veins, "Let me tell you what my desire is." I start, eyeing Sakyo who has taken the part of the fifth fighter just as Koenma has done for us. "The lives of every puppet master behind this tournament, so that I may never be called to this ridiculous game ever again."

Seriously, this is a complete sham and I'm sick and tired of it. I can't wait to put an end to it. It will be my utmost pleasure to finish them all off before walking out of here.

"The puppet masters behind this tournament, huh?" Sakyo muses. "Indeed there were such folks around at one time…"

"Apparently, I've already granted his wish on the house, huh?" Toguro states. Well, there goes my fun.

The older Toguro brother jumps from his perch, mocking us as he looks around at us like we're food for the chopping board, but before he can make his pick, the silent guy steps up, hidden away in armor. Looks like someone has gotten excited to take a go.

"Yusuke." I say, gaining the detective's attention. "I wanted to go against black-glasses there, but out of consideration for Genkai, I'll concede him to you." I tell him before making my way up the ring. "I'll make do with that one."

Making my way over to the center, I face Bui. It won't matter what he has up his sleeve. Soon, we'll be going home, Yuko.


	29. 29 The dragon is unleashed (Yuko)

"That is one big axe." I breathe as I eye Bui's weapon; a big weapon for a big guy. Hiei is dwarfed in front of him.

I clench and unclench my hands nervously. This is it; Hiei's final fight.

Hiei throws off his cloak in preparation and I spot some modifications on my carefully wrapped bandages. Why has he put charms on there? Is that dragon of his still fighting back against him?

I've seen it twice now, the large dragon tattoo curling around his arm. It seemed different the second time, like it's been moving as if it's alive. Perhaps it is. Anyway, I hope Hiei's gotten a grip on it. I figured he plans on using it again, but I hope it won't do so much damage this time around.

Before I can think more on it Bui is making the first move. He rushes forward with a speed one wouldn't expect from someone so heavily armored. He swings the axe down on Hiei. It slams into the large tiles that make up the ring as Hiei has already made his way behind Bui.

My eyes widen as Bui effortlessly lifts the axe with the tile still attached before swinging it at Hiei, making it detach and fly in his direction. Hiei dodges and the tile shatters against the far off wall.

He continues this procedure, not leaving much of the ring intact and hitting onlookers here and there as the tiles soar every which way.

Hiei doesn't seem very amused by these antics and stops dodging. Holding out his fist, his headband burns up, revealing his third eye. A flame covers his balled fist as he starts punching his way through. But he did not expect for Bui to follow up on an attack while his sight is limited.

Hiei however, instead of trying to dodge, meets Bui's axe with his fist. I almost expected him to be cut in half, but to my surprise, Bui's axe breaks down the middle, making the blade fly back, just missing Yuri by an inch before crashing somewhere into the second ring of spectators.

I can't help but smile. Sure, I feel a bit sorry for those helpless demon's lives, but that was pretty hardcore on Hiei's part!

Bui summons another axe, not standing still at the loss of the first one. He can somehow create them out of his demon energy.

This one he throws at Hiei, who catches it at the sharp and before literally vaporizing it with his power.

Hiei tells him to take it seriously and that is just what Bui seems to plan on doing. He takes of his armor, which is very heavy by the looks of it.

"This is your chance! If you put him away right now you could win! Right?" George the ogre calls, making us look up at him. I nearly forgot he joined us since Koenma is down there with the others.

"Think about Hiei's personality would you? He would never do that." Botan scolds.

"Besides, this is a fight between men after all." Shizuru butts in. "If he were to do such a gutless thing, what fun would that be?" Keiko nods in agreement.

George looks uncomfortable at the verbal lashing. "I wish I hadn't said anything…"

Shizuru then chuckles. "For someone appearing so ruthless on the surface, that Hiei is not all what he seems. He's a pretty passionate guy isn't he, Yuko-chan?" she questions cheekily, nudging me.

I blink up at her in confusion. "I guess so." I mutter, wondering what she is going on about. Botan too looks to Shizuru questionably while Keiko hides her smile behind her hand while patting Puu with the other.

Shaking my head I turn my eyes back on the ring to see Bui finally taking of his helmet to reveal a head of aqua hair and another significant mark on him is rift in the middle of his face. It looks like some scar or something.

His energy rises as a light surrounds him, his power crackling. He starts to detach himself from the ground, starting to float.

Looking satisfied, Hiei pushes off of the ground, punching at Bui but not getting through this armor of light. As Bui comes at him he tries to burn the man down, but Bui escaped the flames and send an energy attack towards Hiei that follows wherever to he runs.

Smirking he appears behind Bui before disappearing just as quickly, letting the attack hit Bui himself. Bui is slammed into the ring, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Hiei looks surprised when Bui appears unharmed. He looks happy however to oblige to Bui's taunt to use his Kokuryu-ha technique.

Tearing off the charms, Hiei starts to unwrap the bandage. Once revealed, his arm burst into dark flames. The dragon starts to lash out wildly as it tears itself free.

"Is this safe?" Botan squeaks in fright. I nod in confirmation. I'm sure Hiei wouldn't have released it if he couldn't control it, Yukina is sitting right here after all. He'll be damned before he put her in any danger.

Shizuru shivers at the sheer power overwhelming her senses. It's intense. "You sure know how to pick them." she tells me, but I'm too focused on what's going on below to comment.

The sky grows dark and ominous. Lightning slashes and the ground starts to shake as the power keeps building up. Koto is quick to get Yuri out of the danger zone before it's too late.

Hiei sends the dragon towards Bui who readies himself to counter it. He can't be serious?! That's suicide! He can't possibly think he can take it on. It's much more powerful than when Hiei fought Zeru. But Bui tries anyway and we look on with bathed breaths to see the results.

Bui seems to put the brakes on the dragon, but it's not giving up on devouring him yet. Hiei ads some power to keep it going, making it rage on as it tries to break through Bui's barrier.

It rampages on before it bursts out of the stadium and into the sky. Hiei is really wreaking the place. And Bui is still holding on.

To everyone's surprise he manages to turn it around and the dragon comes swerving back at Hiei who has jumped up there to see what's happening.

"What?! No!" I call out in shock, not believing my eyes when the dragon crashes into the place where Hiei is standing. The dragon roars before starting to dissipate, leaving a clear sky above.

However, before the final flames die out, Hiei's form emerges from it. I balk. Not that I'm complaining, but how has he not been eaten? Is his control that strong? There is not even a scratch on him. But where did he leave his dragon? It's not on him anymore, but I can sense its power still.

I feel Yukina cling to me as she shivers a little. It appears she's gotten a bit scared. I quietly console her for Hiei's sake. I don't want her to be scared of her own brother.

Bui looks shocked at Hiei standing before him. This is clearly not what he was expecting. When he steps closer, Bui actually backs up.

Desperately Bui starts to pummel Hiei, who lets him for a moment, amused at his efforts that do no harm to him whatsoever. When he's grown bored, he catches a punch and I'm not sure how, but the aura Bui has carried dissipates.

Hiei then throws him back with a blast before jumping after him. He punches Bui into the stands without any real effort. It's amazing. In just this fight Hiei seems to have advanced to a new level.

Hiei looks down at Bui as the man says a few words. I can see him look unimpressed before leaving Bui there to return to the ring in time. I'm a little surprised that Hiei spared Bui's life, but it's fine I suppose. I'd rather he didn't. Somehow, Bui doesn't appear truly evil. Not like his teammates.

 **Thank you all for the great feedback last time! And of course for sticking with this story for so long. I'm glad people appreciate my writing.**


	30. 30 Round three inbound (Yuko)

We cheer when Hiei is declared the winner. He made it trough and I couldn't be happier. However, I'm not surprised when he finally collapses after straining himself so much.

"Well, well." Shizuru starts, lighting a cigarette before smirking down at me. "If that doesn't deserve a victory kiss…" Shizuru jabs.

I feel my face heating up at the comment. "What are you going on about?" I ask, blushing.

"Don't be shy. It's not like it's going to be your first kiss with the guy." Shizuru smiles innocently, making me choke on my own saliva. Yukina quickly pats my back. Botan's jaw drops to the floor at that. "What what?!" she exclaims.

Shizuru nods smugly. "Uhu. You missed out."

"Shizuru-san. You shouldn't…" Keiko tries.

"H-how did you know?!" I stammer, making Shizuru look back at me knowingly. "Se-cret. So, how was it?" she then asks bluntly.

My eye twitches. "Like I'm telling you! Now, I'm going to take a walk since the ring will be replaced anyway." I scoff, getting up from my seat.

"Ah, can I come with you?" Yukina urges, making me nod. "Sure." I say before we walk out together.

"You are heading down to see them aren't you?" Yukina questions once we reach the hallway. I pause, "Yeah, I hope that's okay. I uh, I kind of want to see how he's doing." I answer hesitantly.

Yukina smiles. "It's fine. Maybe I can help somehow." she says innocently, making me smile before she continues, "So, you really like Hiei-san then?" she wonders.

I blush again, not expecting to have this conversation with Yukina. "Well, yeah. Yukina," I start, stopping her to look in her eyes. "Hiei may seem scary on the outside, but there is just something about him… I trust him with my life and although he may not say it, his actions show he cares more about those around him than he lets on. He isn't someone you should feel afraid of." I tell her passionately.

She blinks up at me innocently, thinking it over before a smile returns to her lips. "Alright." she nods.

I smile again, happy to have changed her mind before knocking on the door to the waiting room where the boys have retreated to for the long wait.

"Sorry to disturb." I say as I open the door. I look around to see the boys waiting around except for Hiei who is still out, snoring softly. He actually looks pretty cute.

As Kuwabara darts over to fawn over Yukina, I step closer to Hiei, looking at his the now calm dragon wrapped around his arm. "So, he gained control over that dragon?" I wonder. "He did." Kurama answers, watching us.

I sigh in relief. "I'm glad. Are there any bandages here? Then I can start wrapping it while he's still out of it. Wrapping his arm up with his complaining is a hassle." I say with a pout.

Kurama looks startled. "You bound him? How have you learned to bind the dragon in such a way that Hiei's power was suppressed?" Kurama wonders, making me look at him in surprise. Did I do that?

"I didn't really do anything though. He wanted them tight, so I did." I tell him, feeling confused when Kurama laughs at that.

"There are more surprises to you yet." He smiles kindly before nodding gratefully at Yukina as she offers to assist in healing some of his injuries. I shrug. "I suppose."

"You don't have to be indifferent about it, Yuko-san." Koenma starts, throwing a roll of bandages at me from the first aid kit. "You carry Genkai's genes after all." he states, making Kuwabara balk and Kurama tilt his head as he processes this.

"You're related to Ba-san?" Kuwabara questions. I nod, looking to the wall sadly. "I'm her grandchild." I tell him.

"What? I can't imagine that old hag having kids. Who's your grandpa? I never saw an old man around the temple when I was there." he wonders.

I shrug. "Don't know. She never talked about him before and when I asked my mom before… she just gets pissed off. My guess is as good as yours." I never really wondered about it ever again after that, but now, with all this going on, he raised a legitimate question. Was my grandfather a fighter like grandma was?

"Huh… Well, speaking of Ba-san, I thought she would have been back by now with how long this break is taking and all." Kuwabara mutters, making my eyes widen.

I throw a look to Yusuke who returns it. Seriously? Nobody told him?

Koenma quickly changes the subject, "Are you afraid of fighting Toguro the Elder?" he asks Kuwabara.

"Just a little bit. If you like, do you want to fight him?" he returns a question, making Koenma frown. "When it comes to fighting I'm ready at any time…. to run away!" Koenma answers, throwing his long shawl back to reveal a backpack of sorts.

"For the love of… You're not worth a damn!" Kuwabara scolds after recovering from the shock. I shake my head. I can't believe that's the ruler of the spirit world.

Anyway, looking at Kuwabara, though he tries to hide it, he definitely looks scared and rightfully so I believe. That elder Toguro, he's a real creep.

…

I yawn loudly. Waiting is so boring. Because of Hiei it's taking them a long time to prepare the stadium for the next fight. Although I suppose Toguro hurried the process up a bit by bringing the ring from the other stadium here on his back. Insane.

I'm about to nod off when Hiei suddenly shoots upright, startling me. I take in a few sharp breaths, clutching my chest. He whips his head around, taking in his surroundings. It's just me, Kurama and Koenma in here.

"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" Hiei wonders. "We're in our waiting room. You've been asleep for about six hours." Kurama answers, looking up from his reading.

This news alerts Hiei. "What about the tournament? How are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" he asks, looking genuinely worried.

"They still haven't fought. But neither of them could sit still, so they went over to the arena." Kurama explains calmly.

Hiei seems confused by this. "What? What's going on?"

"If you'd have seen the mess you made, you wouldn't be asking." I butt in with a smile, making him turn his attention to me. "Toguro carried the ring from the other stadium here though. If he hadn't, I don't think the matches wouldn't continue at all today."

"He's not patient. But maybe it's for the better; getting this over with rather sooner than later is better for all our nerves." Koenma states, making me nod in agreement. I'll be glad if I never have to see the faces of the Toguro brothers again.

I shiver visibly thinking of them, making Hiei raise a curious brow. But before he can comment on it, a voice echoes through the announcement system; "The stadium maintenance is complete, and matches have become possible. The matches will reconvene thirty minutes from now. Spectators, please return to your seats."

"Hiei, how about we go too?" Kurama suggests. The fire demon nods before they get up to leave.

"Yuko, you had better go to. Don't dwindle on the way if you don't want to run into unpleasant company." Koenma urges, making me pause. Does he know I ran into Toguro and his team in the hallway earlier? Did Botan see us?

I nod however, not commenting and ignoring Hiei's suspicious look. "Good luck guys!" I tell them before hurrying to find the girls. Please let this be over quick, in our favor of course. I'm just about ready to go home.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I haven't written or even touched my laptop for a while. My concentration is all messed up from the meds I recently was put on because of my depression.**

 **It's been dragging on since December and I think I hoped that I would feel better if I was in denial. I kept thinking it wasn't real and I was just being a wuss, but when you just sit there in the corner of the couch, staring into space and not finding the will to do anything for days on end, I realized that this will not blow over without some serious help.**

 **Anyway, I had this part written down already so I thought I should at least put this out for you guys. I ask you to be patient since I don't know when I'll start up writing again. It shouldn't be long until the positive effects of the meds kick in. But until then, bare with me a little longer.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**


	31. 31 The creepiest of creeps (Yuko- Hiei)

**Thank you so much for your patience and your support! Your words of encouragement meant a lot to me and I'm slowly getting better.**

 **I'm also sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long to put this part out. I hope you enjoy it. Some might be in for a shock, but maybe you already saw it coming. So, let's get cracking shall we…..**

* * *

We girls watch from the stands as Kuwabara faces off against the elder Toguro brother. The fight hasn't even begun and is really eating at my nerves already. Glancing at Shizuru, I can't begin to imagine how she must be feeling. Sure she looks calm and collected on the outside like she always does, but on the inside she must be really worried. I know I would lose my mind if my little brother would be facing such danger.

As Kuwabara produces his Spirit sword, now with the extra help of the hilt given to him by his former opponent Suzuki, who posed as Onji in the previous match. I hope this gives him the edge he needs.

He wastes no time in rushing forward, really intent to take this fight seriously, and swings his sword.

Elder Toguro doesn't even seen to budge however and to everyone's surprise, let's Kuwabara slice right through him. I cringe, watching his body be sliced in half from his head to mid-torso.

There is some confusion and even a careful celebration here and there, but something isn't sitting well with me. Someone who should be this powerful shouldn't have been finished off so easily right?

My eyes widen when something suddenly bursts out of the floor behind Kuwabara. It looks like sharp spikes or something and they rush at the boy so fast, no one has time to react until they have pierced right through him!

They slip out of him like flexible tendrils, leaving Kuwabara to crash to the floor, dropping his sword. The tendrils slip back to the floor, returning into….fingers? What the hell?!

We're stunned as another Elder Toguro emerges from the ground. How can there be two of them?

The question is answered when he reveals himself fully, pulling the other Elder Toguro towards him as he reveals him to be apart of his arm. How confusing, but does this mean he can transform his own body in all sort of weird ways?

I have to listen closely and I can hear Elder Toguro explain that he can not only do that, but also move his vital organs around from their original places. That sure is making it a hell of a lot more difficult to end him. What is it going to take?

….

~Hiei

That guy left us with one nasty little surprise. Perhaps I should have taken this fight. There is no way that fool can win now. He is already slowly bleeding out on the floor.

Elder Toguro stretches his bony fingers again, picking up the discarded hilt before examining it with interest. "This is quite a handy instrument, huh? Is it a momento from Genkai?" he questions, leaving Kuwabara confused.

"Then again, leaving a momento to a pupil so foolish as you, she won't be able to rest in peace, now that she's dead." Elder Toguro continues.

"W-what did you just say?!" Kuwabara exclaims, rising a little.

Elder Toguro puts on a fake look of pity. "What are you so surprised at? Do you mean you didn't know?" he mocks. "Genkai is dead. She's been killed." he states, smirking cruelly.

The human boy turns to look back at us, at Yusuke, but the detective turns his eyes away, afraid to face him head on.

I actually feel kind of sorry for the oaf, for having been left in the dark for all this time. He was the only one of us left out of the loop.

Elder Toguro doesn't give him long to take it in before once again piercing the boy's flesh, right around his heart. "There is no need to grieve. You'll be going where Genkai is soon enough. All I have to do is squeeze my fingers together and pluck out your heart right now." he chuckles in a manic way. Hn, what a despicable creature.

My eyes widen when he decides to hold a 'puppet show' instead, forming one hand to make it look like the younger form of Genkai.

"Once upon a time there was a young man and a young woman. The woman's name was Genkai, and she was a beauty with no equal. And the young man was my younger brother, and he went by the name of Toguro." he starts off like he's reciting a fairly tale. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

I take a quick glance towards the stands, zeroing in on Yuko. She's looking horrified by the spectacle.

Meanwhile, Elder Toguro continues; "The two of them were friends who worked to master the martial arts. However… as the months and years went by, the woman grew hideously older." he says while making the puppet age.

"Brother!" Younger Toguro cuts in, a tone of warning on his tongue.

"It's okay, let me do this." Elder Toguro waves it off before continuing; "Contrarily, the man used the power of the Demon Realm to better his martial arts and retained his youth. And so, the old woman became envious of the man still in his youth and challenged him to a duel. However, as heartbreaking as it may be, she was met with defeat in her challenge." he laughs, piercing the puppet with his other hand to make his point.

"And so, Genkai was killed by my brother and went to heaven. Where she lived happily ever after. All that is left of her now is her legacy; A bloodline left over from a short moment of weakness by my brother. That is how little Aya came to be." he laughs again manically.

I feel my heart sink to my shoes at those words, realizing what he intents to say.

"No!" a desperate voice screeches through the stadium, making my body jerk in reaction. Yuko is standing, leaning forward as tears run down her eyes in torrents. "That's a lie! You lie you despicable beast!" she rages as Botan tries to hold her back.

Elder Toguro laughs once more, finding the scene hilarious. "Say hello to uncle Toguro!" he waves childishly, making her snarl, her eyes burning. I clench my fists. That animal!

Finally the girls manage to pull Yuko back before she collapses into a sobbing mess in the reaper's arms. "Tell me it isn't true. Please." I can hear her wheeze in between cries.

I feel like I'm boiling inside. I have to do everything in my control to keep from lashing out before taking the girl and getting out of here, to erase all this madness from her mind just so she can smile again without a care in the world. But deep down I know there is no going back.

"You bastard!" Yusuke shouts angrily. "There is no way!" he denies. "And you know Ba-san didn't fight out of envy! You're full of lies!"

Elder Toguro doesn't care much about Yusuke's words as he turns back to Kuwabara who struggles back to his feet, his spirit energy slowly rising.

Elder Toguro shoots his arm forward again, forming it more like a drill, but it comes to a stead stop, not piercing energy. It looks like Kuwabara's spirit energy covers him like a shield. And his energy is still on the rise. Remarkable.

"I'm going to… I'm going to make you pay!" the boy shouts out in anger. "Burn in hell!"

With that he thrusts his arm out, making his spirit energy fly at the creature like daggers. It's a move he's never shown before. Looks like he hasn't run out of surprises yet.

Elder Toguro's shredded body falls back onto the tiles. Did he really manage it this time? For all our sakes I hope he has.


	32. 32 Winner or loser (Yuko)

I half remember Elder Toguro getting to his feet once more before Kuwabara smacked him down again like a fly, gaining victory. I barely recall Elder Toguro entering the scene shortly after and his own brother condemning him.

But by the time my body had stopped shaking and I could move myself from Botan's lap while she never stopped petting my hair in a motherly fashion, Yusuke was already well on his way battling the Younger Toguro brother, who, according to Toguro the Elder, is supposed to be my grandfather.

And despite every fiber in my body is wanting and needing it to be a lie; I can't help but see the truth in the suggestion. This is really insane.

"Yuko-san? Are you okay?" Yukina asks quietly, clasping onto my hand gently as I manage to right myself. I stare at her for a moment, half expecting her to shun me. Wasn't she once a prisoner to Toguro? If I'm really related to that guy, why is she still looking at me with tender eyes?

"I… I'll be okay." I stammer, squeezing her hand back slightly. She smiles sorrowfully, but as she turns back to the fight, she doesn't let go. And I feel really grateful for that, because I really need something to keep me grounded as events unfold below us.

Looking down and seeing Toguro as he is now, he is looking completely different from before. His skin has a grey tone to it and every muscle is bulging to its limit. There is a power to him that leaves everyone shaking. And right now, Yusuke is on the receiving end of that power. He's not doing so well at all.

The power Toguro exceeds has also done a lot of damage to the stadium's population. Most of the weaker demons in here just died on the spot. And as Toguro starts to consume their lost souls before starting on the souls of those still living, we hightail it out of there, standing as far away as possible.

If it weren't for Puu somehow covering us with a shield, I don't have a doubt that we wouldn't be standing here alive and breathing anymore.

The onlookers that were left after the first assault decide that now it the time to run. The mass of demons rush towards the exit, screaming for dear life.

Suddenly the ground starts to tremble and if it isn't for the gaping hole in the side of the stadium, we couldn't have seen what happens next. To everyone's horror, large walls rise from the ground, blocking the exit. There is no way to run. They are all left as food for Toguro.

The crowd turns on Toguro, seeing that as their only option, but it's completely useless as they are destroyed before they even come close.

Seeing all this happen, I don't think I've ever felt more scared because of one man. This is a complete nightmare.

I can see Keiko trembling next to me. It's so hard for her that she has to watch Yusuke suffer like this as he gets pounded into the ground. All she wanted was to come here and bring Yusuke back home with her, like I want to take Hiei back home with me; in one piece and safe, to continue life like normal is what we want, but normal will never come again. That much is clear.

What is it going to take? What is it going to take for us to at least survive? To survive and take another chance at happiness in this new world we find ourselves in. What is it going to take?

Too much.

….

It is bittersweet. Yusuke does have the strength to beat Toguro, but at the cost of a life; Kuwabara's.

I can't wrap my head around it. How can grandma possess Puu like that, only to tell Toguro that one of Yusuke's friends has to die to tap into that power? And Toguro took that advice and took the boy's life. He would stop at nothing to make Yusuke an opponent worth fighting, or maybe rather, an opponent worth beating him.

And here we stand, the four of us watching Yusuke put an end to it. Me, feeling numb and disorientated; Shizuru, broken inside; Yukina, tears clattering on the floor and Keiko unresponsive altogether.

But nothing beats the anger Yusuke feels right now, not towards Toguro, but himself.

Toguro braces himself as Yusuke readies a final Spirit gun, putting in everything he has. He is determined to make sure there is no coming back from it for Toguro, maybe even himself if he has to. Every last drop of energy is poured into that ball of spirit energy.

He finally releases it and Toguro runs up to meet it. Clasping first one hand onto the energy that wants to devour him and then the other.

Yusuke's power dims, no longer able to put more into it, the line between him and the massive ball of energy is cut off. Now all we can do is wait and hope that it is enough.

The ball continues to push at Toguro, slowly inching him back as he has both his arms wrapped around it now. Blood starts to squeeze through the very pores of Toguro's being at the strain.

But our hearts sink as he manages to squeeze it so tight; it implodes, leaving Toguro still standing. How is this possible, after all Yusuke put into this, after all the sacrifice; How is it that Toguro still stands?!

Yusuke crashes into the dirt, spent and a feeling of acceptance starts to come over me. There is just nothing more that could be done. It's over.

Toguro steps closer to Yusuke, seeming to say something to the now unconscious boy, something sounding close to words of gratitude. Only a moment after that, his body grows alight as his body literally starts to crack.

I blink in surprise. Could it be?

The grey skin bursts off the man, revealing a slimmed down Toguro underneath. He then too falls face first into the dirt, no longer moving and his skin turning white and fragile like paper. He died.

What is even more remarkable, is that Yusuke's eyes open only shortly and he gets to his feet, now staring down at his former opponent in wonder.

"He's okay." I breathe as Botan cheers. "Yusuke is okay." I repeat, feeling such a relief course through me.

Koto and Yuri run up to the winner with bright smiles; "Contestant Urameshi is the winner!" they declare in unison.

I happily turn to Keiko who has slouched against the wall with Puu in her arms. "Keiko, did you hear?" I ask excitedly, expecting to be met with the biggest smile yet.

There is no reaction though and I crouch down next to her in worry. "Oh Keiko." I sigh, seeing her lost in her mind. She's still in shock.

"Hey Yuko-chan, look over there." Botan nudges me, causing me to look where she is pointing. I blink in surprise to see Kuwabara suddenly on his feet.

"Huh?" I can only manage to say dumbly.

"Looks like it was a ruse to help Yusuke." Botan explains, making me sigh. What a guy.

Before we can completely breathe a sigh of relief though, Sakyo, the one who owned the Toguro team and who bet his life against Koenma's for the win, decides it's time for him to own up to his end of the bargain. However, no one suspected that he would do so by destroying the entire stadium, with everyone still in it. What follows is another final struggle through chaos.

Somewhere along the way I have lost sight of Shizuru and we could only get to running after Keiko was literally knocked some sense into by Yusuke.

Only several near death experiences later and with the help of some former foes, we manage to make our way outside and just in time. The dome explodes behind us and I sigh in relief when Shizuru and Koenma, together with the ogre come running out of the dust towards the rest of us.

"It's over huh?" Kuwabara says quietly once the stadium has been reduced to rubble.

"Yeah, it's over." Yusuke confirms.

Suddenly Botan shrieks in realization, making the rest of us jump. "W-what's wrong?!" Kuwabara asks, startled.

"Once you win, you each get one thing you want right?" Botan reminds us of the grand price. "Now you won't be able to get anything. We're worse off for having been invited." she complains.

"It's alright." Yusuke cuts in. "After all, the thing I want most… they wouldn't be able to give me." he states sadly.

I turn my eyes to the ground, knowing that he's talking about grandma. But right now I can't continue grieving. I can't reflect on all that I have learned either. Right now… I'm just tired.


	33. 33 Goodbye Hanging-neck (Hiei- Yuko)

~Hiei

I sigh as the first light of the day starts seeping into the room. For the first time, no, since the second time in being here I opted to sleep in a bed, which was not all unpleasant despite it being out of my comfort zone.

Opening my eyes, I glance down at the figure curled into my side. The girl was tossing around for hours before she finally settled down.

I knew yesterday after one glance at her face that she was not doing well, so after everyone turned in for the night I had come in through the window like usual to find her staring blankly at the ceiling.

Nothing was said as I lay down beside her and she only moved her head a little until it grazed my shoulder before closing her eyes. The sooner we're off this wretched island the better I thought.

And soon we will be off. Glancing at the time, I realize we'll be leaving in about an hour. I really should get up before one of the other girls burst in here and get any funny ideas.

Before I can move however, Yuko starts to stir. She blinks a few times, trying to get the sleep out of her mind before noticing me.

I raise a brow in question, silently asking how she is feeling. Her answer doesn't beat around the bush; "I feel like crap, I'm confused and on the brink of insanity." she states bluntly before sitting up, resting her arms on her knees, shoulders sagging.

"Thanks for staying." she mumbles, making me grunt in recognition.

Rising to my feet I make for the window. I notice her footsteps following close behind and turn back to face her before departing, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"Hiei…" she starts, looking more than a little lost.

"Talk to your mother after we get back." I tell her. If anything that is the first course of action.

She breathes deeply before nodding, surprisingly letting a small smile slip after. "You know, with my world slowly descending into chaos, I almost forget to tell you…"

"Forget to tell me what?" I ask curiously as she pauses.

"How happy I am that you're still alive." she breathes, leaning in close. In an automatic reaction, my hand lashes out as I grip her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks. But then I realize her intentions and before she can blink at me in confusion for any longer, pull her in all the way.

For a short moment, there is nothing else that matters but for this touch that somehow makes my blood rush faster through my veins.

Never would I have thought that I would let a human get this close to me, but here Yuko is, having a firm hold on my cold heart and clutching it even tighter as time passes.

….

~Yuko

Saying a little prayer, I set grandmother's hat down in a little nook we thought was suitable. It's as good as it's going to get for now.

Turning to the girls as I get to my feet I ask quietly, "Shall we head off?"

They nod in unison and Botan links her arm with mine before we set off to find the boys. Soon we will sail off, back towards home and whatever else awaits us there.

After some final shopping done by Botan, Yukina and Shizuru, we find the boys waiting for us in the lobby, from there on we head on out.

"We finally get to say goodbye to this island." Yusuke muses Yusuke pauses as we close in on our ride back.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Kuwabara notes, also feeling the sense of closure I assume.

"Back to school." Yusuke sighs having a look on his face between dread and relief.

"It's not that bad." Kuwabara starts. "Heck, we could have it a lot worse; Look at Yuko-chan, her world was thrown upside down. She found out she has spiritual powers, inherited from an old hag she didn't know was into a fight and an insane guy who tried to kill us all." Kuwabara nods to himself, making everyone's eyes widen as I stare at him blankly.

A sudden kick to Kuwabara's head has him ranting at Hiei who glares back at him. "Your lack of tact is mind-blowing." he huffs. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. This is my life now.

Even though they haven't treated me differently, they all know something has changed. Just how much, I have yet to find out.

"S-sorry Yuko-chan!" Kuwabara quickly apologizes.

I wave my hand, not wanting to say more about it right now. And luckily the ship's horn takes everyone's attention away from me.

"Alright, let's go!" Yusuke announces, making us all hum or nod in agreement. "We return in triumph!" Yusuke cheers, alongside Botan and Kuwabara.

"Hey hey! How coldhearted you guys are!" a rather familiar scratchy voice calls out, making me jump in surprise. Turning around, I look to see if my ears are deceiving me. But as everyone else is looking in the same direction, I must not be hearing things.

And sure enough, a person of small stature appears on the horizon, stopping on the hill ahead. "Are you planning on leaving an old woman behind?" she questions, as I drop my bag in shock.

Botan is the first to rush forward, soon followed by others. "Come on Yuko-chan!" Yukina urges, grabbing onto my hand to pull me along. Only then I get my feet going.

"Grandma?!" I call, wondering if it's really her. The smile she gives me then, the one only reserved for her grandchildren makes me lose all doubt. I rush forward the final distance, sinking to my knees to put my arms around her. At least one thing is set right again.

…..

"Well, here we are." I sigh as our apartment complex comes into sight. It's just me and Hiei as grandma thought it was best to return to her own home and wait for me to come there to talk and train, if mom lets me that is. I shake my head. She will; I'm going to put my foot down on this.

I pause on the opposite side of the street, almost afraid to go in. I have no idea how mom will react after all this.

"It's a little too late to start doubting now." Hiei says, looking as emotionally bland as a goldfish right now.

"I know! I just hold a healthy dose of fear for my mother." I defend myself with a pout as I stare up at the building before turning to him. "You want to hold my hand?" I ask hopefully.

He raises a brow at that. "What do you think?" he huffs, making me sigh dramatically before setting off towards the front door.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I state as I roll up my sleeves before pressing on the buzzer. I have no freaking idea where I lost my key on the way, but I did.

"Who is it?" a bored voice asks that I recognize as Reiji's.

"Hey squirt. Want to let us in?" I ask before hearing a scream of excitement before all goes silent. Hiei and I blink at each other in question, wondering what's going on. The kid didn't even open the door.

Through the window I can see two figures almost tripping over each other down the stairs in their hurry and next I know the door swings open and me and Hiei are pressed against my mom's bosom and Reiji is hanging onto my waist for dear life. I can see Hiei growing red with embarrassment.

I mouth for help toward my dad who leisurely strides down the stairs with a big smile on his face. But mom already pulls back, a deep scowl on her face. "You two are in so much trouble for sneaking off to a tournament behind my back!" she growls, making me shrink back before glancing at Reiji who looks awfully calm. Does he know?

"But first…" mom starts, taking a deep breath and smoothing out the growing wrinkles in her face, "let's eat and just enjoy a quiet evening without any fuss. I want to have a normal night with my daughter, who I'm glad is still alive, next to me. And tomorrow, we will talk." she offers.

"I'm okay with that." I nod, grateful for a moment of normalcy. Everything can be put on hold for one night. Tomorrow the roller coaster can start up again on its bumpy ride.


	34. 34 No more secrets (Yuko)

I can hear mom suck in a deep breath making me look up from staring at the coffee table. My eyes were starting to burn. The thick silence is shattered by her voice, "I guess I should start."

"That would be nice." I bite back, knowing I'll finally receive the answers to all the secrets she held from me over all these years. "Sorry." I say more quietly as she flinches away from my tone.

"No, you're right to be upset." she excuses my anger. "And I'm not going to ask you not to be angry with me, just to listen and try to understand. That counts for both of you." she says, nodding towards Hiei who crosses his arms while leaning into the side of the couch next to me. He's been glaring at mom since stepping foot inside the house earlier.

"So… I am the only child of Genkai and the younger of the Toguro brothers, a product of a period in time where their relationship was still…. intimate. Well, considering either of my parent's histories I can't say I had much of stable home life. So me, growing more and more rebellious against anything my mother had to offer me, had wanted to go my own way very quickly." she starts to explain.

"I wanted to be as normal as possible and did what most normal humans do; start a career, fall in love and start a family. But I never could quite be as normal as I wanted to be. I knew things others didn't. I could still feel the presence of demons and… I saw those in the human world struggling. So one thing led to another and I became a guide to those who wanted to become a part of this world. Koenma helped them live close to us so I could easily help demons along under the guise of being a friendly neighbor."

Seeing the look on my face she frowns. "I never mentioned any of this to you and Reiji before now because I wanted you both to grow up with as little worries as possible. I'm not known by the wide public because of whose genes I carry and I don't want you both to be either, because you are smart enough to know the kind of repercussions of such information should it become common knowledge." she states seriously. I silently nod in acknowledgement.

"Sadly though, your Spirit energy has gotten the best of you after such intensive exposure to other people's energy and the only option now is to learn more about it and how to control it. I want you to learn Yuko and then decide carefully what you want to do with that knowledge. You're at a crossroad now, one where I once stood and whatever decision you decide to make, though as your mother I hope it will be one where I can forever keep my eye on you and keep you safe, more than anything I want to see my children be happy."

I stay silent for a while, taking this in. Strangely enough I do understand her reasoning. I just wish she had let me in on the family secrets sooner so I could have gotten used to the idea. If I never found out for myself, she probably never would have said anything, would she? And that is what hurts me most.

I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "So, that's the whole story? No more secrets?" I ask her, just to be certain.

"No more secrets. If you ever have any more questions, I'll answer them honestly." she promises.

I nod to myself before glancing towards dad in the kitchen who started on lunch. "Is dad…?" I dare ask watching him break a sweat over opening the jar of jam.

"He's a hundred percent human." mom answers quickly.

"Oh come on you…!" dad hisses through gritted teeth before mom sighs and strolls over to him, taking the jar from him and twisting the lid of with a satisfactory pop, causing him to pout. There goes his masculinity out the window.

I smile amusedly at my parents before glancing at Hiei. He looks more relaxed as he has his eyes closed, his shoulders having lost their previous rigidness. Seeing his acceptance over the situation helps me be more accepting too. I suppose I have a choice between becoming bitter over the matter of making the best of it, and the second option sounds a lot more pleasant.

Standing up I sigh, "Guess I'll start packing again." I mutter to myself before dragging myself to my room.

Dumping my small suitcase open on the floor I turn to Hiei questioningly. "What are you going to do?"

He quirks a brow, "I told you before I would help you." he huffs as if his answer is obvious.

"Mh, yeah." I nod. "I just thought that, now that grandma is still alive and well since the tournament just ended, you'd want a break or something. Aren't you tired after all that?" I try carefully, making him look at me boredly.

"You obviously don't know me well enough. If you're trying to get rid of me, don't bother, because you're stuck with me until I say so." he states bluntly, making my cheeks grow warm. "Besides, since Genkai is your grandmother I wish to take advantage of that fact and learn more to strengthen myself." he adds, making me roll my eyes with a smile.

"Of course you would do that. And I'm not trying to get rid of you, just want you to look after yourself." I smile before turning my eyes to a figure behind him. "Reiji?" I question.

He rushes up to me wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry sis, it will be okay. Once I get mom to have granny teach me everything, I'll be tougher than anyone and I'll protect you, mom and dad from any bad guys. You won't ever have to be scared again." he promises passionately.

I chuckle, patting his head. "I don't doubt you kid, but take it easy. Maturing so fast is not as fun as it sounds." I offer him the advice.

He steps back frowning. "But I'm already mature. My teacher said so. She said I sometimes argue like a grown-up." he counters.

I blink down at him, my mouth ajar. Clearly he doesn't quite know what maturity entails. "Well that's good… I think. Keep it up?" I try, not sure what to say to that.

He just smiles however and turns to Hiei. "Just you wait Hiei! Soon I'll be a real man and even give you a run for your money!" he states confidently.

"Hn. It's nice to have dreams." Hiei mutters, watching the soon to be ten-year-old run off.

I slap his arm playfully. "Be nice. He looks up to you." I tell him, making Hiei shrug.

"I don't do nice." he counters, making me raise a brow in defiance, but stay quiet. I've seen plenty of kindness coming from Hiei, but I suppose he's still in denial.

"Well then Mister Mean, you may take your bad attitude and leave the premises. I'm going to take a shower." I say just as he moves to occupy my bed.

He pauses, "How is that my problem?"

"I don't want my parents getting any ideas." I huff, a blush rushing to my cheeks.

I blow out my cheeks when he smirks. "I don't know what you're talking about." he says innocently, though he knows for sure that he's pushing my buttons, making me uncomfortable. It's seldom that Hiei acts like that and I like it as much as it frustrates me.

I throw a stuffed rabbit at him. "Just go." In the end he did go, it just took me five stuffed animals and a pillow.

* * *

 **I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long. After many weeks I finally had my head on straight and was able to put something down. I hope you enjoy!**


	35. 35 No pain no gain (Yuko)

I sigh tiredly, running a hand over my face as the first sunlight starts to slip into the room. I can't get back to sleep for the life of me. I'm just too sore. Training turns out to be a lot harder than I had previously expected.

The past weeks have been pretty bad overall, but yesterday took the cake. Grandma left me entirely to Hiei's devices, saying she was busy and let me just say, Hiei is a very cruel teacher.

 _I look down nervously from the rock face I'm supposed to be climbing in the time limit set on me with weights strung to my wrists and ankles. "You'll catch me if I fall right?" I ask him, feeling sweat starting to drip down my back._

 _He simply scoffs as if I just spewed out something ridiculous. "Of course not. How is that going to motivate you to stay up there? You fall, you get hurt."_

 _I look up at him incredulously. He doesn't really mean that right? ... Right? "Crap."_

Needless to say, I took a few tumbles. And that was only in the morning.

I get up and walk stiffly towards the mirror mounted on the otherwise rather bare wall. I lift my hand and pluck at the uneven ends of my locks, reminding me; that wasn't the worst of it.

 _"Ow ow ow! Hiei help!" I beg him._

 _"Hn. I'm not really feeling inclined." he rejects coolly._

 _I huff at him angrily. "You threw me in here, the least you could do is get me out." I tell him as a matter of factually, flinching when the thorny bush pricks into my skin wherever it can. Hiei plays dirty when sparring I noted quickly; kicking me into bushes, how could he?!_

 _He sighs in defeat before finally coming over, pulling me out by my arm. "Ow!" I shout in agony._

 _"Now what?!" he sighs impatiently._

 _"My hair is stuck." I pout._

 _I see Hiei glare down at the bush before his hand finds the hilt of his katana. My eyes widen as he whips it out and I flinch as he swings it just over the top of my head._

 _Setting me upright, I blink back at the offending bush to see plucks of my hair still entangled in it. I feel my mouth drop open in shock before turning to look at Hiei in disbelief._

 _"You cut my hair?!"_

 _He says nothing as he puts the blade away, not looking bothered in the least._

 _"You cut my hair?!" I repeat. "Why didn't you just untangle it?! Or cut the freaking bush?! What the hell Hiei?!" I exclaim._

 _"I don't know what you're so worked up about. It's just hair." he shrugs. I shake my head, peeved._

 _"Don't you know that a girl's hair is off limits?" I kick the ground. "Damn, it's the one thing I'm actually proud of about my looks." I huff, not noticing Hiei raise a brow in confusion._

 _"What are you talking about? There is nothing on you to be embarrassed about." he states bluntly. I feel my ears heat up at the most likely unintentional compliment._

 _Then I remember something he said before; "I thought you said I have nothing that interests you." I'm not sure why I brought that up all of a sudden, but it got his attention._

 _Hiei's fiery eyes bore into mine and I can feel my heart pounding against my ribs. For a split second his eyes dart from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and back with a far away look._

 _"Hn." And with a gust of wind he's gone before I can question him._

"Morning grandma." I mutter once I had gotten myself ready and dragged myself from my room to the kitchen. "I'll go get some groceries later. Get a haircut too." I tell her as I search the cabinets for breakfast.

When I close them after stuffing my face with a slice of bread I suddenly take notice that she's not alone. Sitting beside her are three young men.

Quickly swallowing the piece of bread and nearly choking on it, I apologize, "Sorry, I didn't know we had company." I say quietly, sensing the serious atmosphere.

"What's going on?" I question.

"Sit down kid." Grandma croaks, motioning to the vacant seat.

…..

"There must be a reason for it." I butt in after the she told me that those boys; Kaito, Yanagisawa and Kido sought her help after they suddenly gained powers that normal humans wouldn't have.

"I'm sure there is. You can think about it while you run to the lake and back. Go!" she orders, ushering me out.

"Yes ma'am!" I answer at the sound of her stern voice. Someone stepped out of the wrong side of her bed.

….

"Here you go miss." the vendor smiles as I take the two bowls filled to the brim with watermelon and strawberry flavored shaved ice from him.

I thank him before finding a table at a more quiet corner of the terrace. "Eat up before it melts." I say to seemingly no one, but the seat opposite me is filled within a flash.

"What's the deal? Shouldn't you be training?" Hiei questions, but doesn't object to the offer of the ice cream.

"I have." I counter calmly; putting the watermelon flavored one in front of him. "And I'll continue later if you want. But we need dinner and I wanted to get my hair fixed."

Hiei eyes my hair, before glancing away. "It's nice." he comments quietly, making me smile. It's a bit shorter than I would normally have cut it, having it drape down just to my collarbone. But I'm happy with the result. I look a bit more mature like this.

I dig into my ice with a happy smile, humming contently. Sitting here on this cozy terrace, eating ice with Hiei… it kind of feel like a date.

I don't think I could get Hiei to go out on a date with me any other way. Not if there isn't a fight involved or anything of the sort. I really can't picture him going out to dinner and a movie. The thought makes snicker.

"What?" he grunts, not looking amused.

I just shake my head. "Just a thought I had. Don't mind me."

"Hn." he hums before staring off into the distance in thought, making me blink at him curiously. What's on his mind?

"Something wrong? You seem a bit… out of it." I note carefully.

He blinks, setting his eyes back on me. "Not yet." he states ominously, making me frown in confusion. "Something is brewing in Mushiyori city. Lesser demons have been appearing more frequently." he informs me.

"An indication of something bigger going on?" I question worriedly.

"Hm, maybe." he hums, seeming uncertain.

"Hiei, can I ask you a favor?" I ask, making him focus his dwelling gaze back on mine. "Can you please check on my parents and Reiji? The area too I mean. I don't want them getting caught up in something." I voice. What Hiei told me and then there is this thing with humans randomly gaining odd powers makes me worry for their safety.

After a moment he nods, making me sigh in relief. If Hiei can keep an eye on them for me, I will feel a lot better. "Thank you."


	36. 36 Missing someone? (Yuko- Hiei)

"Mh?"

I sit up in bed, staring into the darkness. It's quiet. I can't even hear the frogs croaking in the pond outside or the crickets chirping in the tall grass.

Getting to my feet, I look around the room in confusion. The air feels so thick; it's like moving under water. What is this oppressive feeling that woke me up?

Sliding the door open to the hallway, I see nothing much. How odd, even the darkness seems darker then usual. Is that even possible?

"Grandma?" I call quietly, hoping she will answer, but I get no reaction. Now that I'm more awake, I note that I can't even sense her presence. Is she out? In fact; no one seems to be here but me.

I shiver, feeling goosebumps rise on my skin. Subconsciously bad memories start to play in my mind. I try to shake it off as best as I can though. I'm not the same person I used to be; I'm stronger now.

My bare feet carry me through the hallway, passed the kitchen and through the sitting room. I pause in front of the sliding doors leading outside. I let out a shaky breath.

It doesn't take a genius to find out that something is off around here, but what bothers me is that I can't tell what exactly. There is no demon on the other side of this door, that much I can tell. For all I know there could be nothing there. But my gut feeling says otherwise. It's telling me to be wary.

I look down at my hands. They're clammy and shaking, in fact, my whole body is trembling like it's anticipating something and I realize with a start; "I'm scared."

Looking up to face the door, my fingers find the grip. As I put some strength into sliding the door open, my fingers almost slip from the cold sweat gathered on them.

A chilling breeze runs past my bare legs once I'm exposed to the world outside. Greeting me is even more darkness. But somewhere inside that darkness is something, or someone…

I tense up as something moves, the crunching of leaves and rock under someone's shoes reaches my ears and the dim moonlight highlights a tall silhouette.

"Who are you?"

…

~Hiei

"B-class…." How dare those Spirit realm bastards categorize me so lowly?

I whip out my fist angrily, punching the nearest tree, splintering the wood. It groans in protest before the cracks grow until the tree succumbs. With a sound of agony it crashes to the earth, leaving the birds o go find a place to chirp their morning tune someplace else.

Spirit world… they are not going to receive any of my help any longer. I will not put my life on the line for anyone that underestimates me! They can do whatever they want, I'm sitting this one out. And when I get the chance, I'm taking it with both hands.

I'm leaving this world behind. I'll return to Demon world and establish my place within the ranks I belong to. Not Koenma or the detective is going to stop me from doing so.

Stepping out of the woods I pause, surprised at where my feet led me; Genkai's temple.

I feel my heart tighten. "Yuko." My anger subdues immediately despite my will to hold on to it. It fuels my will to leave. But here I find myself with her name on my lips and this odd tranquility worms its way into my mind.

A human girl, ditzy and emotional, taking on things bigger then herself because she feels it's the right thing to do. Her caring presence is like an infection, spreading out and cocooning everyone who she reaches out to in its grip, leaving a thick shell wherein hope resides, alongside love; A shelter for anyone seeking refuge from injustice that is thrown upon them.

And to top it all off, the cherry on the pie, a human with great potential for power as it turns out; growing in strength by the day. Even trough her complaining I can see the ferocity in her eyes, the determination to make something of herself and make a difference, even though she's still lost on what way.

And that girl, she chose me and I… I chose her. Why? We differ like night and day.

But every glance she spares me and every little touch she feeds me, closing the holes in my being bit by bit like stiches and making me whole again. And I just take it greedily, like a need has arisen in me that I've never known to have before.

Her words leave peace and contentment. Not once did she judge me for what and who I am. She did the exact opposite, embracing all of me. Though there is a lot I still have to tell her about me, already am I certain that none of it, not even the most gruesome details will make her turn her back on me.

Am I going to leave that behind for the Demon realm? Would she perhaps join me? Doubtfully. Her loyalty to her family would stop her. Even the suggestion of making her chose would have her explode in fury. So the decision lies with myself. What am I going to do?

"Hm?" I raise a brow at the open door.

Stepping closer, an odd sensation run trough my body; worry. It's only an open door, but something tells me the situation is anything but normal.

Looking inside, nothing seems out of place. I barely sense her lingering presence, but she mustn't be gone for long.

Taking a deep breath, a tangible smell reaches my senses and scouring every surface I search for its origin. Stepping back suddenly, I notice I was almost right on top of it.

A dark red liquid, only a drop of it, its surface still reflective lies on the wooden paneling at my feet. It's still wet. There is no doubt in my mind whose blood it is. I feel my own start to boil.

…

Where is she? Why can't I see her? Whoever is hiding her is doing an awfully good job at it. I hate this feeling of helplessness, my abilities falling short.

I jump down from the building dropping down right in front of the woman whose wrath will top all of them should Yuko remain unfound.

"Hiei, coming to check up on us again are you? Tell that girl that she's too worried. We are holding our own." Aya smiles, swatting at the Makai bugs that have invested the Human realm so easily through the growing breach between this world and the Demon world carelessly. Normal humans remain blissfully unaware of their presence.

Her eyes then take in my tense posture and her eyes narrow suspiciously. "Hiei, where is my daughter?" she asks, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know." I spit out the words that I hate saying more than anything. Ignorance… a despicable thing.

Aya's eyes darken like hell just arrived to the surface of the Earth, her bag of groceries soon litter the curb. The very air seems to have grown colder.

"Turn the world upside down if you have to. I know I will." she growls.


	37. 37 Horrors unimaginable (Genkai-Yuko-Hie

~Genkai

"What?! Kurama went off somewhere too?!" Yusuke exclaims, rising from his seat. As usual he's losing his cool again. Now that we know where our enemy is hiding, he wants to rush head on to Irima cave, thinking he can solve everything with his fists again.

He clearly still doesn't quite grasp the severity of the situation yet. Anyone who would try and open a tunnel to the demon world is a force to be reckoned with. Our previous opponent the Doctor should be enough prove of that and there is more coming.

"What is it with everybody? All right! At this point, I'll just have to go after them myself, and crush them!" he growls, proving my point once again.

I throw my now empty bowl at him, making a nice ringing sound as it hits him right on the knocker. "Oi calm down! We know where they are, don't go rushing after them sloppily." I warn him as I already have done many times before. When will it finally get through to his thick head?

Despite Kaito and Yanagisawa agreeing, the stubborn boy doesn't listen up and marches for the door, yelling he's going out to play games. Soon the door slams closed behind him.

I sigh. He's probably going to check up on Kuwabara instead. The stupid boy opted to go to a concert. He doesn't have his priorities straight.

A sudden knock on the door draws our attention. It's not Yusuke coming back with his tail between his legs….

"Open the door." I order.

"Yes Master Genkai." Kaito states, though confused.

"Are you sure it's not some enemy who found us?" Botan asks worriedly. We have been staying at Kaito's apartment, making it our home base since his parents are rarely home and it's close to where we need to be.

"It's not an enemy." I state confidently, though I do doubt it's good news.

Soon two people round the corner. "Master Genkai, she said she needed to speak to you." Kaito motions towards the woman standing behind him.

"Mother." she greets. I nod in return.

"Aya?!" Botan shrieks in surprise.

Keiko blinks up at the woman curiously. "Is that Yuko's mother?" she whispers to Botan, who nods nervously.

"Aya, what's wrong?" I ask, seeing the tenseness in her face. I swear she earned a new frowning wrinkle between her eyes. Something is seriously bothering her.

She clenches her jaw before releasing a breath, her eyes suddenly swimming with tears. "Someone took her. Someone took Yuko!" she exclaims in a panic.

I feel my heart stop. I left her alone at the temple, thinking she'll be safe far away from the city with Hiei regularly coming in to see her. She would be in ignorant bliss unless Hiei told her something. Besides, the temple is well secured from lesser demons, unless it wasn't a demon that came to get her…

…

~Yuko

I skid across the cold asphalt as my body is thrown from the vehicle. My skin breaks at the contact, but it doesn't seem to hurt. It does cause a panic in the streets though…

"Someone call the police!"

"What just happened?!"

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!"

I can see their bodies moving over me, looking curiously down at my motionless figure on the ground, but I can't seem to react. My mind is pre-occupied. My thoughts are flooded with death, disaster and pain. I feel like my head will explode. The pressure is starting to build.

Please be quiet. Please don't say anything.

"Why is she screaming like that?!"

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

….

~Hiei

My head whips up. She's re-appeared, out of nowhere after more than two days.

I waste no time in setting out to find her, my Jagan eye now seeing her clearly. My search leads me to a human place of healing, a hospital. I can hear her screams from floors below.

"Excuse me young man, you can't be here." one of the nurses scolds. I merely barge past her, making her call for security.

Reaching the intended room, there is quite a commotion going on inside, "I need more sedatives!"

"More doctor? She received enough to tranquilize a horse!"

"Well it's not working is it?! I don't know why, but we need to knock her flat and quick before she hurts anyone!"

Kicking down the door, the room silences aside from her screams as they all stare at me stupidly. "Out of my way pitiful humans." I growl as I push my way past them.

She's a mess. Wearing nothing but a torn shirt and her sleeping shorts. Her skin is no longer unblemished, but the worst part is the terror in her eyes.

Voices of protest sound as I gather her in my arms but I ignore them, staring into those eyes, seeing a broken soul. What the hell did they do to her?

"Yuko."

She reacts to the sound of my voice, her eyes darting around wildly before settling on mine. Her screams quiet down, leaving her gasping instead.

"Hiei." she gasps out, her hands darting out to touch my face, my chest, my arms. "Hiei." she states again, her eyes wide in panic as if trying to convey a message. Her hands curl around the fabric of my cape, her knuckles turning white as she continues to call out my name, seeming to look for anything to steady her unstable mind.

"Let's go." I tell her, though I'm not sure it reaches her understanding.

"Hey! You can't just take her with you. She needs treatment!" the doctor shouts.

I sneer at him, my eyes flashing. "I can and I will. Now step aside, unless you wish to die that is…"

It does the trick as the frightened humans scurry into the corners of the room. This place hasn't got the sort of healing she needs.

….

"Who was it?" I ask as she lies staring at the ceiling. It's just her and I. She hasn't said much since I found her and Aya has given us some space and takes the time to inform Koenma and Genkai about Yuko's return.

She opens her mouth, sucking in a breath. "Sensui Shinobu." she states dryly, her voice not betraying much, but if I listen closely enough I hear the trauma of her experience.

"He's the one behind the changes in the city, opening a path for demons to come to this world freely." she explains, not taking her gaze away from the star stickers on her ceiling.

"Hm." I hum. It seems even though I did not wish to get dragged into this with the rest of them, I'm not left much of a choice.

"He's going to die." I state, getting to my feet. "Go to sleep, you need to rest." I order.

She quickly shakes her head, her eyes widening in anxiety. "I can't! I don't want to close my eyes! Please don't make me sleep!" she begs, her desperate eyes turning to face me.

"Yuko-…."

"Please Hiei! I don't want to see those images again!" she exclaims, making me curious and cautious.

"What did he show you?" I ask carefully.

She blinks away the upcoming tears, her cheeks paling. "You must have heard of it sometime…. Chapter Black." she reveals. I can feel myself tense.

"You saw it?" I ask. I remember I was once very interested in it, thinking about finding it.

"You can't imagine the atrocities…. It makes me feel ashamed to be part of the human race. I… I thought that…I'm conflicted…." she struggles to say, looking away. "After the first six hours… I thought I would be better off dead… before I act atrociously too." she reveals quietly.

I clench my jaw in anger. "Stupid girl." I spit, though I'm not sure the insult stems from anger or fear.

She grips onto her head. "I wish I never saw." she cries silently. "My mind is in a constant battle… I'm so confused…."

Her hand flies to her mouth as she squeezes her eyes shut, a sheen of sweat displaying itself on her forehead. "I feel sick."

Frowning at her inner turmoil, I step closer, taking her face in my hands as I lean over her. She gazes up at me questioningly. "You won't have to remember." I inform her.

Her eyes widen in realization. "Don't watch them. Don't look at those memories Hiei, please."

"Shush." I whisper, leaning down further and laying my lips on hers. Sensui Shinobu… you broke her for now, but I will put her back together… and then I'm coming to break you.

"Please Hiei." Yuko whispers against my lips before I dive into her memories to cut out the harmful pieces.


	38. 38 Brothers in arms (Hiei)

I glance back at the resting girl as I make my departure. That was a lot of memories to erase, but it did the trick. She can sleep easy now.

The door opens revealing Reiji. He glances between me and his sister with uncertainty. "Is she okay now?" he asks, looking scared for Yuko.

"As good as she will get at the moment." I inform him, jumping into a crouch on the window's ledge.

"Reiji, it's time for you to look after your sister. She needs you now." I tell the boy, who sucks in a breath.

"I will!" he nods determinately. "But what are you gonna do now Hiei?"

"End this." I state before jumping down. It's time to pay this Sensui a visit.

…

Heading in the direction where I need to go, I'm not surprise to find the detective close by. Looks like he's having to deal with an obstacle on his way though.

He's stuck in this boy's territory, who seems able to make anything into deadly projectiles, missiles with only one objective; to kill Yusuke.

I follow him for a bit, biding my time as he's being toyed with. Only when he's about to get killed do I step in, having had enough. I may need him later on…

I jump in as the large truck that has been chasing Yusuke around explodes right behind him, knocking him out cold. Before the flames engulf him, I have him out of their reach.

Looking back to the boy who stands at his look-out, 'Sniper' he call himself, I decide it's time for a little 'chat'.

He looks surprised to see me. "Who are you?"

I drop Yusuke as I feel him start to stir. "Hiei?" he blinks up at me in confusion.

"It's still a little too soon for you to die." I tell him, not taking my eyes off Sniper. I can't help but be amused as he pulls a gun on me. What does he think that can accomplish?

"I will not allow anyone to interfere at our objective!" he shouts as I advance on him. "Get lost!" he adds once I've gotten too close for his comfort. He may have his ability, he may have his objective, but let's see how he does against a demon, the very creature he and his companions intent to bring over to this world.

His finger pulls the trigger, but I have already moved. He keeps firing until my sword through his gut cuts him short.

"Hiei!" Yusuke calls, knowing the consequences of me killing a human, and as do I. There is only one human I will make the exception of killing another human for…

"I avoided anything critical." I explain to the detective, but am surprised when the boy wraps his arm around my neck, using me to stabilize himself so as to aim for Yusuke.

"No one must interfere with Sensui…"

Stupid boy. I pull my sword from his body and with one smooth stroke, sever his arm. He drops to the dirt, not dead, but nearly. If he's as though as he makes himself out to be, he'll live.

Turning my eyes to the distance I see the turmoil surrounding the city. There is not much time left to safe this world. Though I must admit… the smell of the Demon world is very enticing.

"The wind blows wistfully. It's pleasant and calming. It's the wind of the Demon realm, mingled with rotting flesh and blood." I muse, feeling a sense of nostalgia. "Look. The cover of hell is about to open."

I look back at the detective as he punches the ground in frustration. His face is distorted by the feeling overwhelming him. "This makes me sick. It's so hard to deal with these guys! They won't attack me head on. I didn't think these guys were going to be such trouble. Damn it! Kuwabara!"

I figured the oaf would get himself into trouble.

Yusuke drags himself up off the ground. "There is no time for griping. I've got to hurry…"

"Hurry? What are you hurrying to?" Nothing but your death if you can't keep your head on straight, I think to myself.

Yusuke rounds on me. "It's obvious isn't it?! I'm getting Kuwabara back! And then, I'm going to lay them out!" he shouts impatiently. My my… That boy, will he never learn? Looks like he needs to get his ass kicked one more time….

….

After beating each other senseless for a minute or two, Yusuke finally gets a grip on himself.

I admit that was quite enjoyable. I haven't had the chance to go head to head since our first fight, though I don't appreciate him laughing at me when I tell him to fight with a cool head. Idiot.

"So… I heard they had taken Yuko, but since you're here, I'm assuming you found her." Yusuke starts on a more serious note as we make our way to our destination.

"I did."

"Is she okay?" he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

I glance at him. "She will be." I state, before facing ahead. "He made her watch the tape." I reveal, making him pause.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "Chapter Black?! You're kidding!" His eyes narrow in worry next. "How did she react?"

I slowly blink, remembering her words. "Suicidal."

"That bastard." Yusuke hisses, clenching his fists.

We walk in silence for a while before the detective feels the need to open his big trap; "Hey Hiei? What do demons do when they're in love? Do they get married?"

"We don't do marriage, we mate. Why do you even ask such a silly question?" I huff. The things he comes up with at times like these...

"Huh, that's sounds awfully definitive." he hums.

"It is. Any more stupid questions you want to ask?" I counter, not feeling like talking about the birds and the bees with Yusuke.

"Just one…" he starts, making me sigh. "Did you and Yuko, you know, 'mate'?" he questions, grinning lecherously.

I waste no time socking him in the jaw. "Don't ask me about things that don't concern you!" The boy has a talent of pushing my buttons.

He just smiles, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah yeah." he waves off. "But seriously Hiei, she's good for you. You want to get stronger don't you? There's nothing better to pump up a guy's strength then to have someone to fight for you know? I would know." he explains, rubbing his nose awkwardly.

I glance at him, considering this. "Hn."

There is no time to dwell on it for long as a group of familiar faces greet us in the distance. Looks like we're not the only ones ready to crash Sensui's party.

* * *

 **I'm sorry to say that the end of this fanfic is drawing near. The next one will be the official ending. But as consolidation, I will write a bit more as prologue.**

 **So hang tight because it's coming soon.**


	39. 39 Different paths (Yuko-Hiei)

~ Yuko

I wake up in a sweat, my mind foggy and my body sore. My memories seem jumbled and no matter how much my brain is trying to properly organize them, there is no way it can fill in the gaps Hiei left.

"Hiei!" I gasp, sitting upright so fast it's a wonder I didn't pull anything.

Looking around my room that is taken in by darkness, I don't sense him near. Sensui, he went after Sensui. That's right, isn't it?

The door to my room opens suddenly, making light from the hallway flood into the room. "Yuko?! I heard you shout!" my mother states, her face set in worry as she rushes towards me, dropping on her knees.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she asks gently, petting the matted hair from my face.

"I'm okay mom. I'm okay." I assure her before asking hastily, "Have you heard from the guys? Have you heard from Hiei yet?"

She shakes her head, leaving me disappointed. "I want to go find him." I state, making her eyes widen.

"Are you crazy? You just woke up! After what happened-…." she argues.

"Mom!" I quickly cut her off. I smile at her, letting her know I'm not upset. "I just need to know if he's okay."

My mother blinks at me slowly before sighing. "You're so stubborn you know that?"

I nod. "I got it from you." I point out, making her chuckle.

"I guess you did. Mh…" she hums for a moment in thought, resting her cheek in one of her hands. "You really love him don't you?" she questions, making my cheeks burn slightly, but I nod firmly in reply.

She smiles softly. "I'm happy for you, for both of you, that you have each other." she tells me, making me reach out and pull her into a hug, which she quickly returns.

"Thanks mom."

….

My search is cut short when I'm hallway through the quiet park. I pause in my steps when I spot someone approaching in the distance, before breaking out into a run. I skid to a stop just short from barreling over him.

Hiei looks pretty disheveled. He and the others must have had a tough time against Sensui. But once again they seem to have made it.

Reaching out, I rearrange some of his hair that had been sticking out the wrong way before wrapping my arms around him, needing to be close to him and make sure he's really all right. I feel his breath hit my ear as he lets out a tired sigh before his hands come to rest on my waist.

"You've gotten stronger." I can't help but note. His presence is even more prominent than before.

"Not strong enough." he sighs, pulling away and coming to stare at the quiet darkness behind me.

I hum, shaking my head slightly. "Are you ever going to believe you're strong enough?" He stays silent at that. I'm certain he doesn't even know the answer himself.

"I'm not sure of what to do." he confesses, confusing me for a moment. I look into his eyes, searching. What had happened?

"Hiei?"

He raises a hand, reaching out for me. His expression troubled like I've never seen before on him. I put my hand in his, letting his warm skin surround my cold hand.

At that moment I can't help but remember when we first met. We've come a long way since then. Our worlds have changed so much. But I feel like it will take a long time yet before Hiei feels complete, feels himself worthy to just be who he is. He still has a journey to make.

"It's okay." I tell him, making his eyes widen in surprise. "Whenever you'll want to see me… You know where to find me. Just promise you won't forget about me, alright?" I ask of him as I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, but manage to keep them contained.

I can feel his hand start to shake lightly in mine. "Yuko…" he breathes, his voice as shaky as his limbs. "I promise."

I smile at him, hoping he will be happy wherever he'll end up.

…..

~Hiei

This is what I wanted all along isn't it? To return to the Demon realm? To grow stronger? I still do, but…. I never thought of what I would leave behind.

She steps back, her hand sliding from my grasp. I gasp at the loss of contact, taking a step forward, not ready to let go of her just yet. A thought comes to my mind making my heart slam against my chest uncomfortable.

I don't have to let go do I? Not forever. Looking into her eyes now, I feel that it's impossible. There will always be a string tied to the both of us, connecting us in a way that I never thought it could be meant for someone such as me.

Maybe I'm being selfish here, but can I not… have my cake and eat it as she would say? Just this once in my life?

"Hiei?" she questions, her voice laced with worry as the silence dragged on too long.

I step closer, closing the distance so the smell of her engulfs me; something undeniably sweet with a hint of salt from unshed tears. "Yuko, there is something I want to leave with you. But I wish to take something in return." I say, not hiding the emotion that surfaced.

She swallows thickly as I reach out, cradling her head; sliding my fingers into her hair with one hand and letting the other rest in her neck where I can feel the blood pumping through her veins at a fast pace.

"Spend one night with me."

Her breath hitches as I feel her skin start to burn and my eyes fall to her mouth as she bites her bottom lip in an innocent but enticing way.

…...

~Yuko

I take a deep breath after stretching my sore muscles and smile. Yes, of course I'm sad that he has left for an undefined amount of time. But I know one thing for certain; he will be back one day.

Until then, I will have a clear memory of him to hold onto; one where his face isn't left in a scowl, but one of complete content before he turned and we parted, knowing he left with me something he was seeking to give; his heart. He chose to give it to me and me alone to keep, which I will dutifully do.

And I have given him mine to protect, which he swore to that he would on his life.

And so we will hang on to that part of each other until our next exchange.

I knew from the start that when the feelings made themselves known, that loving Hiei would come with difficulties, but I am willing to take them on for him, because when Hiei loves you in return, you want to keep it safe and cherish it with all your might, as there is no other thing like it.

* * *

 **This is the official ending. Thank you all for your support throughout this story. Although I enjoy writing, I enjoy other people's appreciation on it even more.**

 **I will post something for those who feel unsatisfied at this ending later. So don't worry. But it's time for me to turn my focus back to other stories and a course that I'm following to up my salary.**

 **Finally, I want to share with you the love for our cat Pip who has tragically been hit by a car this week and passed away. I will miss my buddy cuddling up to me in the mornings. Goodbye handsome man.**


	40. There's something you should know (Yuko

I come rushing out of the bathroom, my heart pounding. Barreling over towards Shizuru, I come to a halt before her.

"Did you manage?" she asks calmly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I think so." I breathe out meekly. "Shizuru, I've never been so scared in my life. I'm afraid to look." I admit.

She hums in acknowledgement. "I get it kiddo, but I guess this is one of those moments in life where you're better off by pulling of the proverbial band-aid quickly." she advises before turning me around and steering me back towards her bathroom.

"I guess." I sigh. "But will I feel stupid when it turns out I've worked myself up over nothing. I mean, what are the chances right?" I try to rationalize to keep myself from freaking out.

Together we come to a stop in front of the sink. Laying on the edge is a slim rectangular stick.

"Let's see what it says…" Shizuru muses, picking it up along the packaging so she can double-check the instructions.

I worry my bottom lip in between my teeth. "What does it say? Wait… I don't want to know! No wait… I do! Argh! Just tell me!" I beg her, not able to stand the silence any longer.

Shizuru turns to me. "I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or not since I don't know what you're going to be feeling about this…. but erm… happy mother's day?" she chuckles uneasily.

I feel the blood drain from my face. I'm not sure what the noise was that came out of my mouth, but it sounded pretty inhuman to my own ears.

"Yeah, let's sit you down for a bit kid." Shizuru states, making me sit down on the edge of the tub before fanning me. "Don't forget to breathe. In… out… in…out…. That's it. You'll be okay." she coos as I slowly get my bearings back, but that's when the waterworks start up.

"Shizuru, what do I do? I mean, I just got seventeen! I haven't even finished high school yet!" I gasp, "Mom's gonna kill me!"

Shizuru quickly holds up her hand to cut off my rant from continuing. "Listen; before you get to decide on anything, anything at all, at least let Hiei know you're pregnant. He may not be here, but he's got a vote too." she advocates for the absent demon.

Sucking in a deep breath, I nod slowly. "Right. You're right. He should know." I manage to agree before coming to a sad revelation. "But how am I going to let him know? I haven't seen him since he left. Last thing I heard he was in Demon world." I cry silently.

I can hear Shizuru hum in thought before snapping her fingers. "Got it. Come on, dry those tears; we have a fox to hunt down."

"I'm sure Kurama would take offense to that." I mutter, trying to compose my blubbering self.

…

"Don't worry, I've got things covered. As far as your family knows, you're staying at my place for a while. Just get out of there in one piece alright? Or else I'm gonna have a hard time explaining to your mom and Genkai what the heck happened to you." Shizuru warns, making me nod.

"Thanks for the trouble Shizuru. I won't let anything happen to her." Kurama promises.

Shizuru nods. "Good luck." she offers before the both of us make our way trough the barrier separating the human realm with the demon realm.

The sensation is so odd and I wonder what I will find on the other side, feeling a bit worried, but Kurama assured me I would be okay since I'm powerful enough to handle the atmosphere in the Demon world. I suppose I'll just have to trust on his judgement.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way back out there Kurama, especially since you just got back." I apologize, hating to burden him like this.

He turns his attention to me with a kind smile. "No need to apologize. Although you have not told me your reasoning, your urgency left no debate. I'm glad I can be of help. Although, I must admit that part of me is very curious to Hiei's reaction to your pregnancy." he admits, making my eyes widen.

"How the heck did you find out?!" I exclaim, not even noticing that we stepped into the Demon world at that time.

Kurama taps his nose with a knowing smile. "Your brain has influenced the secretion of certain chemicals caused by your state. I can quite literally smell your pregnancy." he explains.

I blink up at him in surprise. "Huh. Should there ever be a next time, I now know not to waste my money on a pregnancy test." I muse before finally looking around.

"So this is it huh?"

The sky has a red hue in it and the landscape shows shapes that I've never seen the likes of. "Interesting." I comment with uncertainty. "So where in all this can I find Hiei?" I wonder.

Kurama nods his head to the right. "I suggest we head this way. I don't suppose we will have to wait long to come across him or someone who knows where he is. Like I told you, he patrols the border for unlucky humans who happen to find themselves stranded. Most humans cannot survive here for long."

"That's reassuring." I mumble under my breath.

…..

"This is not what I imagined to happen by coming here." I mutter under my breath, making Kurama hum in agreement.

It seems getting to Hiei ends up being a bit more difficult than either of us expected; before either us knew what happened we were surrounded by what Kurama explained to be elite troops under the control Mukuro, one of the most powerful demons alive and formerly known as one of the 'Three Kings".

We followed our 'escorts' to Mukuro's castle willingly per Kurama's negotiation. I thought it would be best to let him work his magic seeing as how inexperienced I am with the inner workings of this world.

Meeting the demoness Mukuro left me nervous, but not as nervous as this very moment that is soon to come. I quickly take another sip of the hot broth provided to me to calm my nerves a little.

I glance back up Mukuro who meets my gaze with amusement hidden in her good eye. Honestly, she didn't turn out to be as bad as I imagined her to be.

Sure, she is very intimidating and I'm sure that if she wishes it, I'll be obliterated in mere moments, but at the mentioning of Hiei she seemed to loosen up. I never thought I would meet any other besides our little band of misfits that could get along with him.

"Why did you summon for me Mu-…." a voice starts before dying down. We look in their direction in unison to see Hiei looking quite stupefied. "Yuko?" he asks questioningly before his eyes slide over to Kurama, his eyes narrowing. "Fox. What is the meaning of this?"

Kurama stands up with a smile. "That is not for me to tell." he answers vaguely.

Mukuro stands up also while Hiei glances at her questioningly. "We'll leave you to talk and do whatever. Please do not make a mess." she waves off, stalking out of the room with Kurama following behind after giving me a reassuring nod.

"It's been a while." I manage to utter when his ruby eyes turn to me. I try to ignore the uncomfortable pounding of my heart. I feel torn between making a run for him or in the opposite direction. But deciding I want to be near him more than anything I carefully step closer, meeting him halfway.

Quickly checking our surroundings, Hiei seems content with finding us to ourselves and pulls me in, crashing his lips on mine. I welcome him full heartedly. Each day of being away from someone you love is hard; I spend about sixty of them away from him.

"Why are you here?" he questions as soon as we break apart to breathe, his one hand still buried in my hair and the tip of his nose touching mine.

I can't suppress the shiver of fear that follows his question. The uncertainty of this entire situation is eating at me. I'm scared.

Wrapping my arms around him tighter, I bury my face in his neck. It's crazy that the only person that can give me comfort at this time is also the person whose reaction I fear the most.

"Hiei, I'm pregnant." I blurt out, not seeing his eyes widen, but feeling his body tense.

…

~Hiei

Ten fingers and ten toes…..

I can't believe that not even two hours ago, no other then Yusuke barged into Mukuro's stronghold like a madman yelling at me to move my ass to the human world. I made it just in time.

Now I am faced with what must be the most magical creature that will ever walk the earth.

It took me ample time to get used to the idea. To say I was flabbergasted when Yuko told me the news about her pregnancy is saying it lightly. But here I am, a father. I never imagined being one in my wildest dreams. Then again, many things happened that I never thought would happen to me since meeting Yuko.

I glance back at the still figure on the bed. She's exhausted from the whole ordeal. I never knew she had such a colorful vocabulary until today.

My eyes turn back to the tiny bundle lying in her crib. A father…

I remember panicking inside many times at the thought over the last few months. I had no idea what this would entail, what was asked of me. I can't really say I ever had an example to follow after. I wanted to do better; I wanted to be present, to protect, to be a guide. But how was I going to do that? Where did I start? I never felt so uncertain of my own abilities before. Ignorant even.

One night when I found myself visiting Yuko though, I had a conversation with her father that stuck with me; _'I tried to read everything that could prepare me, but as soon as Yuko was born, I could throw all that knowledge out the window. Nothing would have prepared me enough. I was constantly afraid I would do something wrong, but with time that lessened and we found out what to do. And when I was uncertain, she would smile up at me in a way that told me; Hey old man, you're not doing such a bad job. And that gave me all the confidence I needed.'_

Reaching out my hand I feel soft chubby fingers wrap around my pinky finger. For such a tiny thing her pull is strong.

Raising my eyes to meet hers, I'm met with such dark red orbs that with their tint of rust could be mistaken for brown. We eye each other with equal curiosity, neither yet sure what to make of each other, but we have time; time to get to know each other.

She may grow to hate me or to love me, but no matter what, in her many years to come she will always have a father to fall back on.

* * *

 **That will truly be all for this story. Thank you all for your support through me writing this story.**

 **I want to inform you all that I won't be posting new stories on . Anything new will be posted on my account on Wattpad that I hold under the same name. Somehow, despite the fewer reads, I like the atmosphere better and I don't get spammed with sexual adds and stuff in my messages (yet). I hope you readers will visit my account there once in a while.**


End file.
